


Mayhem

by Fu_Dragon



Series: From Friends and Lovers - The Series [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover Kung Fu: Im Zeichen des Drachen/Hawaii Five-0. Ein Urlaub im sonnigen Hawaii stellt sich für die Gäste aus Sloanville als nicht allzu sonnig heraus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stand-Alone Story in meinem From Friends and Lovers Universum, die im Moment noch keiner Zeitlinie  
> zugeordnet werden kann.

Mayhem (From Friends and Lovers Series - Standalone)  
©Fu-Dragon 2011/2012

Fandom: Crossover zwischen Kung Fu: Im Zeichen des Drachen und Hawaii 5-0   
Personen: KFTLC: Kermit, Peter, ofc Cara. Hawaii Five-0: Steve, Danny  
Editor: Turandot  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: hurt/comfort, angst, gen, friendship  
Warnung: Gebrauch von Schimpfwörtern, die Jungs haben eine sehr lockeres Mundwerk. Grafische Beschreibung von Verletzungen.  
Worte: ca. 36 800 

Zusammenfassung: Crossover Kung Fu: Im Zeichen des Drachen/Hawaii Five-0. Ein Urlaub im sonnigen Hawaii stellt sich für die Gäste aus Sloanville als nicht allzu sonnig heraus.   
Antwort auf die Wetter-Challenge im CP-KFTLC Forum.

Disclaimer: Keine Copyrightverletzung beabsichtigt. Ich will nur ein wenig im Sandkasten von KFTLC und H50 spielen und gebe die Charaktere relativ unbeschadet wieder zurück. 

 

Detective Danny Williams lehnte sich gemütlich gegen die Wand des Flughafengebäudes und wartete gelassen auf die Dinge, die da kamen. Obwohl es ihm so gut wie immer starke Zahnschmerzen bereitete, wenn Steve ihn angrinste und fragte, ob er denn mitkomme…diesmal war er gerne mit dabei. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er sich durch die Lappen gehen lassen, was für eine Frau es schaffte, den ausgeliehenen Detective Kermit Griffin vom 101. Revier in Chinatown, so nervös zu machen. 

Er selbst kannte Kermit nur als einen in jeder Situation ruhig und kühl bleibenden Mann mit vielen Geheimnissen und einer mehr als sadistischen Ader gegenüber den bösen Jungs, gewürzt mit jeder Menge Sarkasmus und einer großen Portion Waghalsigkeit. Kurzum, Kermit könnte, was die Verrücktheit und die Bereitschaft, jegliche Regeln das Polizeidienstes außer Acht zu lassen anbelangte, glatt Steves Zwillingsbruder sein. Die Zwei hatten sich gesucht und gefunden und erleichterten Dannys Leben nicht unbedingt. 

So oft wie in den letzten Tagen, genauer gesagt seitdem Griffin sie unterstützte, hatte er sich noch nie gefragt, welch böses Schicksal ihn ausgerechnet hierher nach Hawaii und zudem in das Taskforce Team der Gouverneurin unter der Leitung von Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett verschlagen hatte. 

Der erste Teil beantwortete sich leicht. Er war in Hawaii weil seine Ex-Frau Rachel beschloss, mit ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter Grace und ihrem Mann Stan nach Hawaii zu ziehen. Und wo Grace war, da war auch Danny Williams. Für seine geliebte Tochter tat er alles, selbst auf diese Ananas-verseuchte Insel ziehen.

Den zweiten Teil, nun ja, das war Geschichte. Noch immer wusste Danny nicht, was Steven nach ihrem ersten Treffen, kurz nach dem Tod von Steves Vater, dazu bewogen hatte, ausgerechnet ihn zu seinem Partner zu küren. Ihre erste Begegnung – sie standen sich mit gezückten Waffen gegenüber – war nicht gerade angenehm verlaufen. Genauso wenig wie ihr erster Einsatz zusammen. 

Danny hatte, um Steve zu schützen, den damals einzigen Verdächtigen erschossen. Steve war nicht gerade begeistert davon gewesen, und als Danny eine seiner berühmten Schimpftiraden abließ und Steve zusammenstauchte, dass er eine Tochter habe und Steves Vorgehensweise gar nicht schätzte, war die Situation eskaliert. 

Zugegeben, Danny hatte sich nicht ganz korrekt verhalten, als er Steve vorwarf, für jemand, der eben seinen Vater verloren habe, verhalte er sich sehr verrückt. Aber sein Ärger, gleich beim ersten Einsatz mit McGarrett angeschossen worden zu sein, hatte die Oberhand gewonnen. Steve hatte ihn noch gewarnt, mit dem Finger nicht vor ihm herumzufuchteln, doch Danny war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt schlichtweg egal gewesen, was er da tat.

Eine Sekunde später fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder, sein Arm in einem schraubstockartigen Griff, aus dem es kein Entkommen gab. Noch als er, die Zähne vor Schmerz fest zusammengebissen, auf dem Boden gekniet hatte, hatte ihm Steve gesagt, er müsse ihn ja nicht mögen. Tja, und als Danny großzügigerweise aus Steves Griff entlassen worden war, hatte er sich hochgerappelt und Steve einen kräftigen Kinnhaken verpasst mit den Worten: "Du hast Recht, ich mag dich nicht." Dann war er gegangen. 

Danny hatte angenommen, dass sein erster Einsatz mit Steve McGarrett auch der einzige bleiben würde, doch da hatte er sich gründlich getäuscht. Steve hatte ihn als seinen Partner auserkoren, und so war er eben bei Five-0 gelandet. Mittlerweile verband ihn mit Steve eine sehr tiefe Freundschaft, aber Danny würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen, als zuzugeben, dass es an Hawaii, neben seiner Tochter, doch etwas Gutes gab; nämlich das Five-0 Team – Ohana.

"Hey, Danno, träumst du jetzt schon mit offenen Augen?" Ein Klaps landete auf seiner Schulter und riss Danny effektiv aus seiner Betrachtung. "Der Flug wurde gerade aufgerufen, wir wollen zum Gate."

Danny richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, auch wenn ihm das bei Steve nichts nützte, denn neben dem Riesen wirkte er immer wie ein Zwerg. Hochgewachsen war er wahrlich nicht.

"Was soll das, du Neandertaler? Du musst mir nicht die Schulter grün und blau schlagen, nur weil ich nicht gleich auf alles was du sagst und tust reagiere. Soziale Umgangsformen, mein Freund, die gehen dir gänzlich ab. Man prügelt nicht einfach auf seinen Partner ein."

Steve grinste nur breit, zuckte die Schultern und deutete Danny an, ihnen zu folgen. 

Wenige Minuten später erreichte das Trio das Gate, an welchem sich schon mehrere Personen tummelten. Unwillkürlich glitten Dannys Augen über die kleine, bunt zusammengewürfelte Menschenmenge auf der Suche nach einer etwaigen Bedrohung – mit Kermit und Steve zusammen konnte man nicht vorsichtig genug sein, die beiden zogen Ärger geradezu magisch an. 

Da keiner seiner Sinne auf etwas Außergewöhnliches ansprang, beschränkte sich Danny erneut auf das Beobachten der beiden in ein Gespräch vertieften Männer. Ihm entging nicht, wie Kermit sich heimlich seine Hände an der Hose abwischte und immer wieder in Richtung des Gates blickte, in dem sich noch kein Passagier sehen ließ. 

Danny spürte deutlich Kermits Anspannung, und das brachte ihn innerlich zum Grinsen. Der Mann, der selbst in der prekärsten Situation ruhig blieb, verwandelte sich in ein reines Nervenbündel, wenn sich seine Frau ankündigte. Wenn das kein Futter hergab, den 'Leihkollegen' etwas aufzuziehen, dann wusste er auch nicht. Genauer gesagt konnte es Danny kaum erwarten, Kono zu erzählen, wie anders der Detective sich hier verhielt. 

Danny wusste von Kermits Frau nur, dass sie Cara hieß und von einem gemeinsamen Freund hierher begleitet wurde. Ein Bild von ihr hatte er noch nie gesehen, doch vor seinem inneren Auge entstand schon ein erster Eindruck. Er stellte sich eine großgewachsene Frau vor, eher eine Amazone, mit langem, wallendem, dunklen Haar, durchtrainiertem Körper und ebenso verrückt wie Kermit. Wahrscheinlich übten die beiden schon lange vor dem Frühstück mindestens eine Stunde Selbstverteidigung, machten Schießübungen und legten sich Schlachtpläne zurecht, bevor sie den Tag begannen. So etwas passte zu Kermit. Eine 'normale' Frau konnte er sich an seiner Seite einfach nicht vorstellen. 

Es dauerte noch wenige Minuten, dann strömten die ersten Passagiere aus dem Gate. Wie so oft handelte es sich dabei um eine Mischung zwischen Touristen, leicht erkennbar mit ihren schreiend bunten Hawaiihemden – Danny verstand noch immer nicht, wie man sich so eine Aufmachung wissentlich antat. Verramschten die die Dinger im Flugzeug im Sonderangebot? – und Businessmännern im Anzug. Nur wenige Menschen dazwischen waren normal gekleidet. Danny hoffte sehr, dass Kermits Frau nebst Begleitung der letzteren Gattung zuzuordnen waren.

"Da, da sind sie!", erklang es plötzlich zu seiner Linken. 

Danny schaute in Kermits Richtung. Der sonst so stoische Mann winkte wild mit einem Arm und hüpfte auf und ab wie ein kleiner Gummiball. Wäre Danny nicht so neugierig auf diese Cara, hätte er die Situation sicherlich als amüsant empfunden, doch so beschränkte er sich mehr darauf, Kermits Blickrichtung zu folgen, was aufgrund der immer präsenten grünen Sonnenbrille gar nicht so leicht war. 

Letztendlich entdeckte Danny die zwei dann auch in der Menge. Nicht zuletzt weil der große Mann neben der Frau ebenso wild zurückwinkte und beinahe einem neben ihm gehenden Touristen eine Kopfnuss verpasst hätte. 

Danny blieb der Mund vor Staunen offen, als er die Frau betrachtete. Das war Kermits Frau? Jesus, das kleine, zarte Persönchen, wenn auch mit erquicklichem Vorbau, neben dem Riesen an ihrer Seite war das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie reichte ihrem Begleiter gerade mal bis zur Brust und wirkte eher so, als ob ein kleiner Windstoß reichte, um sie umzupusten. Außerdem war sie wesentlich jünger als erwartet, eher in Konos Alter – was tat Kermit mit solch einer jungen Frau? Irgendwie passte das nicht so ganz zusammen.

Sie trug kaum Make-Up, wirkte weder überkandidelt noch versnobt sondern einfach nur…normal. War das tatsächlich Kermits Frau? Zugegeben, sie sah gut aus, besaß ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge und eine süße Stupsnase, aber eine klassische Schönheit war sie seiner Meinung nach nicht. Gerade warf sie lachend ihre mittellangen, blonden Haare nach hinten und sagte etwas zu ihrem Begleiter, und Danny änderte seine Meinung. Doch, die Frau war eine Schönheit. Wenn sie so lachte, dann blitzten ihre Augen nur so, und sie strahlte eine Leichtigkeit und Fröhlichkeit aus, die Danny sofort in den Bann schlug. 

Während der Detective aus New Jersey noch damit beschäftigt war, sich von seiner Überraschung zu erholen, erreichte sie das Pärchen. Cara warf sich sofort in die Arme ihres Ehemanns, ihr schmaler Körper versank beinahe in Kermits fester Umarmung, der sich herunterbeugte und sie küsste, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. 

Danny schaute, unangenehm berührt, zur Seite. Abgesehen von der Wandlung, die in Kermit vorging - er schien regelrecht dahinzuschmelzen, von der sonstigen Härte keine Spur - versetzte ihm das Liebespaar eine heftigen Stich. Dass sich die beiden mehr als nur liebten, erkannte selbst ein Blinder mit Krückstock. Das Ganze erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an die Anfangszeit mit seiner Ex-Frau Rachel. Sie hatten sich ebenso verliebt angeschaut und was war daraus geworden? Innerlich wünschte er sich einen kurzen Moment diese schöne Zeit zurück, doch dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Hünen neben dem Liebespaar gelenkt.

Der braunhaarige Mann - wenn er richtig schätzte, war er im selben Alter wie er und Steve - grinste spitzbübisch und streckte Steve seine Hand entgegen. 

"Da es sicher noch eine Weile dauern wird, bis die beiden Turteltäubchen mitbekommen, was um sie herum vorgeht, stelle ich mich einfach selbst vor. Peter Caine", sagte der Mann. 

Steve erwiderte das Grinsen und schüttelte seine Hand. "Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, Kermits temporärer Boss. Willkommen auf Hawaii, Mr. Caine."

Danny stockte der Atem, als Caines langärmeliges Hemd sich etwas hochschob und ein Tattoo, nein, das war definitiv in die Haut eingebrannt, sichtbar wurde. Unwillkürlich verdrehte er die Augen. Soviel zum Wunsch einem normalen Mann zu begegnen, denn welche Person mit gesundem Menschenverstand war so irre, sich etwas in die Haut zu brennen? Die Leute in Sloanville schienen noch verrückter zu sein als die Hawaiianer und das sollte echt etwas heißen. 

"Oh bitte, sagen sie Peter zu mir. Caine ist mein Vater", unterbrach Caine Dannys Gedankengang. 

"Gerne, ich bin Steve und das hier", er drehte sich zu Danny um, "ist mein Partner, Detective Danny Williams." 

"Freut mich sehr, Detective Williams."

Danny schüttelte automatisch die angebotene Hand. Der Händedruck war fest und warm, und er wunderte sich über sich selbst, dass er nun auch plötzlich lächelte. 

"Danny, einfach nur Danny. Ich denke, die Förmlichkeiten können wir uns sparen. Wir sind hier auf Hawaii, nicht wahr?"

"Wie? Plötzlich findest du an Hawaii etwas Positives, wo ich den lieben langen Tag nur von dir höre, wie sehr du es auf der Insel verabscheust?", meldete sich Steve zu Wort. 

"Habe ich gesagt, ich finde das positiv? Hä, habe ich das? Mein Freund, du musst lernen, besser zuzuhören. Ich habe nur erwähnt, dass hier auf Formalitäten kein so großer Wert gelegt wird, was ich, wie dir bekannt sein dürfte, nicht unbedingt schätze. Das Zauberwort heißt professionelles Benehmen, Steve! Schon einmal was davon gehört?"

"Was immer du meinst, Danny", erwiderte Steve achselzuckend. 

Peter lachte los. "Oh Mann, ihr hört euch an wie ein altes Ehepaar. Hat euch das schon einmal jemand gesagt?"

Dies brachte ihm ein breites Grinsen von Steve und einen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck seitens Danny ein. 

"Das haben wir schon öfter gehört. So ist es eben, wenn man eng zusammen arbeitet", kam Steve Danny zuvor. 

Ein melancholischer Ausdruck huschte über Peters Gesicht, der sein Augenmerk kurz auf Kermit richtete, bevor er sich ihnen wieder zuwandte. 

"In der Tat. Ich kann es sehr gut nachempfinden. Als ich noch als Detective arbeitete, waren Kermit und ich Partner. Man entwickelt eine tiefe Freundschaft, die auch dann bleibt, wenn es mit dem Beruf aus ist."

"Du warst ein Detective?", platzte es aus Danny heraus. 

"Ja, war ich." Er atmete tief ein. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Um es kurz zu machen, ich bin den Fußstapfen meines Vaters gefolgt und habe mich demzufolge entschlossen, den Polizeidienst zu quittieren."

"Und was machst du jetzt?", erkundigte sich Danny, begierig darauf, mehr über den Mann zu erfahren, dessen Ausstrahlung er einfach nicht einordnen konnte.

"Ich bin Shaolin Priester und nebenbei arbeite ich in beratender Funktion für das 101., wann immer sie mich brauchen. Ich bin quasi der Vermittler zwischen unserem Polizeirevier und den Bewohnern Chinatowns."

Danny fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum. Einen Priester stellte er sich wahrlich anders vor. Sehr viel älter und sonorer, kein Sonnyboy wie Peter. "Du bist was? Wie diese Shaolin Mönche im Kloster?"

Peter grinste. "Genauso hat Cara damals auch reagiert, als sie mich kennenlernte. Nein, nicht ganz so wie die Mönche in den Klöstern, bei denen es mehr ums Trainieren und meditieren geht. Mein Vater und ich, wir kümmern uns um all die kleinen und großen Sorgen in unserer kleinen Gemeinde in Chinatown. Wir helfen Papiere auszufüllen, vermitteln, kümmern uns auch um medizinische Belange, weil einige unserer Mitglieder den Ärzten misstrauen oder sich eine Versorgung im Krankenhaus schlichtweg nicht leisten können, übersetzen und stehen eben mit Rat und Tat zur Seite." 

"Quasi Sozialarbeiter mit Zusatzqualifikationen", fasste Danny zusammen. 

Peter kratzte sich leicht nachdenklich am Kinn. "Wenn du es so nennen willst. Im übertragenen Sinne kommt das ungefähr hin."

Ein Räuspern unterbrach die Unterhaltung. Danny klappte seinen Mund zu, hielt mitten in einer Handbewegung inne und drehte sich halb nach rechts. Kermit stand nun neben Steve, er wirkte beinahe ein wenig verlegen und hatte einen Arm fest um die Schultern seiner jungen Frau gelegt. 

"Uh, Entschuldigung, wir waren etwas abgelenkt. Steve, darf ich dir meine Frau Cara vorstellen? Cara, Commander Steven McGarrett."

*Wow, er hat plötzlich Umgangsformen*, schoss es Danny durch den Kopf. Die Vorstellung ließ ihn leise lachen und handelte ihm einen fragenden Seitenblick von Steve ein, der Caras Hand erfasste und sie schüttelte. 

"Sehr erfreut, dich endlich kennenzulernen, Cara. Kermit hat schon viel von dir erzählt", meinte Steve galant. 

Cara zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Ach, hat er?" Sie tippte Kermit mit der Hüfte an. "Ich hoffe, ich kann mich hier noch blicken lassen, ohne in den Erdboden versinken zu müssen?"

"Ich versichere dir, er hat nur Gutes über dich berichtet", erwiderte Steve mit einem breiten Grinsen. 

"Mir hat jedenfalls keiner was erzählt", meldete sich Danny zu Wort, sein Mundwerk mal wieder schneller als der Verstand. 

Steve ließ Caras Hand los und deutete auf Danny. "Der Herr neben mir, der sich mal wieder beschwert, ist mein Partner, Detective Danny Williams." 

"Wie, wer beschwert sich hier? Ich nicht. Was weiß ich denn, was ihr beiden ausheckt, wenn ihr euch zusammen ins Büro zurückzieht?", schmollte Danny, bevor er Caras austreckte Hand ergriff, sie kurz schüttelte und wieder losließ. "Auf jeden Fall freut es mich, dich ebenfalls kennenzulernen."

"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Danny. Ich hoffe, mein Mann hat dir nicht allzu viele Probleme bereitet?"

"Hey", warf Kermit indigniert ein, "ich mache niemals Probleme."

Cara begann zu kichern. "Ja sicher, du bist so pflegeleicht. Ich kann Danny ansehen, dass er es nicht leicht mir dir hatte."

"Genauer gesagt, mit den beiden zusammen", warf Danny ein und gestikulierte in Richtung Steve. Cara war ganz nach seinem Geschmack, sie erkannte wohl sofort, wer hier immer zu leiden hatte. "Die zwei kann man nicht alleine lassen, das kann ich dir sagen. Wenn es irgendwo Ärger gibt, kannst du davon ausgehen, dass die beiden mittendrin stecken."

"Oh je, das kann ich dir sowas von nachempfinden", erwiderte Cara und deutete über ihre Schulter, wo sich Peter befand. "Du glaubst nicht, was ich mit den beiden schon erleben musste", fuhr sie verschwörerisch fort. 

"Ja? Das musst du mir unbedingt mal in Ruhe erzählen", versetzte Danny, sofort Feuer und Flamme. 

"Untersteh dich, Cara", mischte sich Peter ein, der bis jetzt nur ruhig da stand und alles in stoischer Ruhe mit anschaute. 

"Mein Freund, keine Sorge, Danny wird eh nicht glauben, was sie ihm erzählt. Dazu ist er viel zu skeptisch. Ey, komm her", meinte Kermit. 

Er ließ Cara los, trat einen Schritt auf Peter zu und dann umarmten sich die beiden Freunde fest. Danny beobachtete es staunend. Von Kermit hätte er nicht gedacht, dass dieser freiwillig andere Leute umarmte, natürlich abgesehen von seiner Frau. Die beiden Männer mussten sich wohl tatsächlich sehr nahe stehen. 

"Danke, dass du meine Frau wohlbehalten hergebracht hast", hörte er Kermit sagen, nachdem sie sich losgelassen hatten und der ältere Detective wieder neben seiner Frau stand. 

"Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Und nein, bevor du fragst, es gab keinerlei Vorkommnisse auf dem Flug. Alles war vollkommen normal." Peter grinste breit. "Aber ich hörte, du hast dir Jack Wong durch die Lappen gehen lassen?"

Kermits Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. "Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Mir ist noch immer schleierhaft, wie dieses Wiesel ungesehen aus dem Hotel entkommen konnte."

Peter neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und zog eine Schulter nach oben. "Wer weiß das schon? Ich habe gehört, Jack hat sich in den letzten Monaten intensiv mit seinem Training beschäftigt. Es ist möglich, dass er den einen oder anderen Trick dazu gelernt hat."

"Ach ja? Und was soll Wong dann sein? Ein verdammter Ninja? Ich kenne niemanden, der sich einfach so in Luft auflösen kann", wandte Danny ein.

"Ich schon", erwiderte Peter geheimnisvoll und wechselte einen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit Kermit und Cara, die zu Dannys wachsender Verwirrung auch noch dazu nickten. 

Irritiert warf Danny die Hände in die Luft. "Ja klar, natürlich, Wong hat sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst und damit ist der Fall abgeschlossen. Und wenn er nicht gestorben ist, dann löst er sich auch noch heute auf. Das kleine Einmaleins der Lach- und Sachgeschichten." 

"Okay, Leute, das reicht. Wong und Co haben Zeit bis Montag", mischte sich Steve ein, "Wie wäre es, wenn wir von hier verschwinden? Bei einem kühlen Bier und etwas Gutem zu Essen lässt es sich bequemer reden als mitten auf dem Flughafen."

Zum ersten Mal war Danny froh, von Steve unterbrochen zu werden. Er merkte sehr wohl, dass er anfing Worte aneinander zu reihen in der Hoffnung es ergebe Sinn – so drückte Steve es jedenfalls aus, wenn Danny das tat. Aber die Art und Weise wie die drei aus Sloanville auf das Thema reagierten, passte überhaupt nicht in sein Weltbild. Er glaubte nur an das, was er sah oder hörte. Alles andere hielt er für reinen Mumpitz. Und außerdem schätzte er es gar nicht, von Fremden aufgezogen zu werden – was anderes war das eh nicht. Seine bisher gute Meinung über die Drei verschob sich ziemlich ins Negative. 

Kermit griff nach Caras Koffer. "Gute Idee, ich könnte ein kühles LongBoard vertragen, und ihr beiden seid sicher auch hungrig von der Reise."

"LongBoard?" wiederholte Cara.

"Das heimische Bier", erklärte Steve. "Habt ihr noch mehr Gepäck oder nur das hier?"

"Nur Peters Reisetasche und meinen Koffer", erwiderte Cara, "Wir reisen lieber mit leichtem Gepäck und kaufen den Rest, falls wir noch etwas benötigen."

Kermit ächzte gespielt auf. "So leicht fühlt sich dein Koffer aber nicht an, Prinzessin."

"Oh, mein armer Ritter in der dunklen Rüstung. Wenn du zu schwach dafür bist, kann ich den Koffer auch gerne selbst tragen. Ich will dich selbstverständlich nicht überanstrengen."

Peter grinste amüsiert und schwang lässig seine Reisetasche über den Rücken. "Lasst uns bloß schnell von hier verschwinden, sonst geht das Geplänkel der beiden noch ewig so weiter."

Danny zog amüsiert einen Mundwinkel nach oben. Seine schlechte Stimmung verrauchte. Er beschloss spontan, den anderen eine Chance zu geben, sich zu profilieren. Immerhin sollte man ein Buch nicht nach seinem Einband beurteilen, ungeachtet des seltsamen Themas von vorhin. Und da sich Dannys Bauchgefühl nicht meldete, nahm er einfach mal zu ihren Gunsten an, dass keiner der drei etwas Böses im Schilde führte. So nickte er zustimmend und strebte mit Steve dem Ausgang entgegen, nur mit halbem Ohr der freundschaftlichen Unterhaltung hinter ihm lauschend.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Der Weg zum Kahala Hotel verlief, abgesehen von einem hawaiitypischen, heftigen Regenguss, ohne Vorkommnisse. Steve hatte einen Cruiser gemietet, in dem alle fünf bequem Platz fanden, und fuhr ausnahmsweise einmal gesittet durch Hawaiis Straßen. 

Die Besucher stiegen aus und man verabredete sich zu einem Treffen in der Lobby in einer Stunde. Peter checkte ein, Kermit hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er das Zimmer direkt neben seinem und Caras erhielt, und verabschiedete sich mit einem kleinen Seitenhieb, dass Kermit und Cara nicht so laut sein sollten.

Cara kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, während Kermit, vor sich hin muffelnd, die Tür zu ihrer Suite öffnete und ihr galant den Vortritt ließ. Der ehemalige Söldner schaffte es gerade mal zwei Schritte in den Raum, da fühlte er sich am Ärmel gepackt und zu seiner Frau herumgedreht. Cara schmiegte sich eng in seine Arme, küsste ihn ausgiebig und stieß dann einen kleinen, zufriedenen Laut aus. 

"Tut das gut. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, mein Ritter in der dunklen Rüstung."

Kermit strich ihr über den Rücken, drückte kleine Küsschen in ihr Haar und atmete tief ihren Duft ein. 

"Und ich erst!" Er presste sich noch enger an seine Frau und stöhnte unterdrückt, als seine stetig wachsende Erregung gegen ihren Unterbauch drückte. "Verflixt, warum habe ich Idiot nur zugestimmt, uns in einer Stunde zu treffen? Ich will dich!"

Cara seufzte bedauernd und löste sich zaghaft von ihrem Mann, aber nicht ohne so ganz zufällig über die deutliche Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose zu streifen. 

"Weib, mach so weiter und mir ist es vollkommen egal, wie lange die auf uns warten müssen", warnte Kermit heiser und griff erneut nach seiner Frau. 

Cara entzog sich ihm und brachte sich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes in Sicherheit. "So gerne ich meinem Verlangen nachgeben würde, muss ich dir mitteilen, dass ich mehr als nur ein paar Minuten mit dir haben will. Aber ich verspreche dir, heute Abend da werde ich einige meiner Phantasien umsetzen."

Kermit grinste wölfisch. "Ja? Welche zum Beispiel?"

"Das, mein Lieber", Cara blinzelte verschwörerisch, "wirst du erfahren, wenn es soweit ist." 

Kermit fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. "Du machst mich wahnsinnig. Ich brauche ganz schnell eine kalte Dusche, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Cara nickte. "Tu das, und ich packe derweil meine Sachen aus."

Kermit knöpfte provozierend langsam sein Hemd auf, sich sehr wohl des brennenden Blickes seiner Frau bewusst. Über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille schaute er sie an. 

"Kommst du mit? Ich bräuchte jemanden, der meinen Rücken wäscht."

Die junge Frau lachte. "Ich glaube kaum, mein Lieber. Es sei denn, du willst unsere Verspätung Danny und Steve erklären und Peters wissende Kommentare über dich ergehen lassen." Sie grinste noch breiter. "Och und ich denke, Danny wird sich sicher auch gerne einklinken."

"Spielverderber", murmelte Kermit. 

Er zog sein Hemd von den Schultern und warf es Cara zu. Als sie sein Hemd auffing und ihr Gesicht darin vergrub, stöhnte er unwillkürlich auf, ein Feuerstoß raste durch seinen Körper. Bevor er der Versuchung erlag, mit seiner Prinzessin doch gleich ein Erwachsenen-Wiedersehen zu feiern, eilte er schnell ins Bad, wobei er sich schwor, Cara heute Nacht so dermaßen irre zu machen, dass sie ihren eigenen Namen vergaß. 

**************

Gute zwanzig Minuten später, saßen Kermit und Cara, eng aneinandergeschmiegt, auf der Couch und tauschten sich über die Ereignisse der letzten beiden Wochen aus. 

"….du hättest Peters Gesicht sehen sollen, als der Hund plötzlich vom Ast herunter sprang wie eine Katze, direkt in die Arme seines Besitzers. Peter hing da oben im Baum wie ein verendender Klammeraffe und schaute drein wie ein Mondkalb wenn's regnet. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich bei Peters Abstieg nicht mit Kommentaren sparte. Das hatte so überhaupt nichts mit der Anmut eines Shaolin zu tun. Es sah eher so aus, als würde er mit sich selbst Twister spielen. Ich wusste bis jetzt nicht, dass sich ein Mensch so ulkig verrenken kann. Und als er sich dann auch noch seine Hose aufriss und ich seine grellorange Boxershorts durchblitzen sah, war es um mich geschehen. Ich lag am Boden vor Lachen."

"Also ein wahrer Kodak-Moment. Schade, dass ich nicht vor Ort war und ihn bis zum Lebensende damit aufziehen kann." Kermit grinste fies. "Ich werde ihn nachher mal fragen, wo er diese ominösen orangenen Shorts her hat."

Cara knuffte ihren Mann in die Seite. "Untersteh dich. Wenn Peter erfährt, dass ich dir diese Geschichte erzählt habe, macht er mich einen Kopf kürzer oder nimmt mich in den nächsten Unterrichtsstunden so mächtig ran, dass ich wochenlang Muskelkater haben werde. Und das, mein Lieber", sie warf Kermit einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, "wird sich natürlich auch auf dich auswirken, denn deine liebe Frau wird dann definitiv nicht in der Lage sein, ihrem Herren und Meister zu dienen."

Kermit drückte Cara grinsend einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Schon gut, ich habe verstanden. Ich werde also das Wissen um Peters Shorts mit in mein Grab nehmen." Er wurde ernst. "Wie geht es Peter? Es war mir absolut nicht Recht, euch ausgerechnet in dieser Situation alleine zu lassen, aber du weißt, ich konnte nichts gegen die Anforderung meiner Person hier machen."

Cara seufzte tief auf. "Ich weiß, Schatz, und es nimmt dir auch keiner übel. Wehe du machst dir deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen. In der Richtung bist du wie Peter und willst am liebsten alle Probleme dieser Welt auf deinen Schultern tragen."

Kermit verdrehte die Augen, diese Rede hörte er nicht zum ersten Mal. "Lenk nicht ab. Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Wie geht es Peter?"

"Ich würde sagen, den Umständen entsprechend. Niemand steckt es einfach so weg, wenn es mit der Liebe plötzlich auseinander geht. Auf der einen Seite kann ich nachvollziehen, dass Peter Sloanville nicht verlassen und nicht mit zu Jodys pflegebedürftigen Eltern ziehen wollte. Andererseits…wenn du jemanden wirklich liebst, dann ist es dir egal, wo du bist, Hauptsache du bist mit dem anderen zusammen. Ich glaube, es hat schon vorher gekriselt, anders kann ich Peters Entscheidung nicht nachvollziehen." 

Cara strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, bevor sie fortfuhr: "Allerdings weigert er sich auch vehement, mit irgendjemand, mich eingeschlossen, darüber zu reden. Daher kann ich nur vermuten. Das einzige Plus ist, dass Peter und Jody als Freunde auseinander gegangen sind, aber dennoch ist Peter sehr verletzt und traurig – was auch immer zwischen den beiden geschehen sein mag."

Kermit atmete tief ein. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte bei euch sein können. Das kam alles so überraschend, dass uns die Ereignisse buchstäblich überrollten. Nun ja, vielleicht öffnet er sich mir gegenüber. Ich werde zusehen, dass ich ihn mal alleine erwische. Der Urlaub hier wird ihm sicher gut tun. So kommt er auf andere Gedanken."

Cara schnaubte leise. "Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr. Ich musste ihn förmlich auf Knien anflehen, dass er mich hierher begleitet."

Kermit zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wirklich? Wow, das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Gerade dir gegenüber ist er so überbeschützend. Ich nahm an, er würde sofort darauf anspringen. So oft kommt man nicht umsonst nach Hawaii."

"Tja, und daran siehst du, dass es ihm schlichtweg nicht gut geht. Auch wenn er sicher alles versuchen wird, dich genau das Gegenteil glauben zu lassen."

"Damit kommt er bei mir nicht durch. Dafür kenne ich ihn zu gut und zu lange. Ich sehe, da liegt eine Menge Arbeit vor uns."

Cara schmiegte sich enger an ihren Mann. "Um es mit deinen Worten zu sagen: oh yeah. Aber wir machen das schon."

Kermit drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. "Genau so ist es, wir lassen keinen aus der Familie hängen." Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr an der Wand und er versteifte sich. "Die Zeit rast, es sind nur noch zehn Minuten bis zum Treffen. Wenn du dich noch schnell frisch machen willst, solltest du die Gelegenheit nutzen. Ich überlege mir solange, wie ich es schaffe, Peter zum Reden zu bringen."

Cara erhob sich und schaute sehr skeptisch drein. "Viel Glück damit. Aber setze ihn bloß nicht unter Druck. Du weißt, wenn Peter nicht will, dann will er nicht. Er ist so stur wie ein Esel. Am besten wartest du erstmal ab, ob er von selbst zu dir kommt. Gib ihm Zeit."

"Okay. Und apropos Zeit: du solltest dich langsam beeilen. Ich hasse es, zu spät zu kommen."

*****************

Steve schaute ungeduldig auf seine Armbanduhr. Was tat Danny nur so lange auf der Toilette? Sie hatten sich extra ein wenig früher im Hotel verabredet, um vor ihren Gästen da zu sein, und nun saß er schon seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten alleine hier und hielt sich an seinem Longboard fest. 

Just in dem Moment als Steve beschloss nach seinem Partner zu sehen, kehrte dieser zurück, und Dannys Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes. An Dannys Hals pochte eine Ader und er hielt das Handy so fest umklammert, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Mit einer Mischung aus einem Grunzen und einem Knurren ließ er sich neben Steve auf die Sitzbank fallen. 

Steve wusste sofort wer Danny so in Rage versetzt hatte. Das schaffte in der Regel nur eine. Dennoch zog er fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. 

Danny verstaute sein Handy mit mehr Kraft als nötig in der Hosentasche. Steve hörte ein leises Knirschen und wunderte sich, dass das Display bei der rauen Behandlung nicht zerbrach. Dann fuhr sich sein Partner durch die Haare und versetzte grollend: "Rate mal, wer am Wochenende nun doch jede Menge Zeit haben und seine Tochter nicht sehen wird."

"Shit, Danny, tut mir Leid", erwiderte Steve mitfühlend. 

Der Detective seufzte tief auf, seine Schultern sackten nach vorne. "Wie kann sie mir das nur immer wieder antun? Ich sehe meine Tochter gerade mal fucking 400 Stunden im Jahr, bin 8000 Meilen von Jersey hierher umgezogen, nur um in ihrer Nähe zu sein und Rachel interessiert das einen Scheißdreck. Ach halt", seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, "diesmal ist es nicht Rachel, sondern der 'gute' Stief-Stan." Danny sprach den Namen so aus, dass er sich wie Abfall anhörte. 

"Es ist ihm in den Sinn gekommen, seine Familie mit einem Überraschungstrip nach New York zu beglücken und natürlich muss es dieses Wochenende sein." Er ahmte Rachel mit Fistelstimme nach. "Grace freut sich so darauf, das willst du ihr doch nicht vermiesen, oder?" 

Danny schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, Steve griff schnell nach der Bierflasche, die gefährlich ins Schwanken geriet. 

"Grace hätte sich auch noch nächste Woche darüber gefreut. Bis vor einer Stunde wusste sie noch nicht mal was davon. Aber ob Stan und Rachel mir damit mein Wochenende vermiesen, danach fragt keiner. Nein, wenn du mich fragst, dann hat Stan das mit Absicht gemacht! Er hätte den Trip jederzeit buchen können, aber natürlich sucht er sich genau das Wochenende aus, an dem ich Grace hätte. Ich könnte ihn…" 

Danny sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. Doch die Art und Weise wie er mit beiden Händen andeutete, jemanden zu würgen, sprach Bände. 

Steve legte dem Detective eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte aufmunternd zu. "Was auch immer du vorhast, Partner, ich bin dabei", sagte er leise. 

Die ernstgemeinten Worte veranlassten Danny, einen Mundwinkel für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach oben zu ziehen. Ein Teil der Anspannung verließ seine Schultern. 

"Danke für das Angebot. Aber da ich mit jedweden Mordgedanken, bzw. der Ausführung solcher, in erster Linie nur mein Äffchen verletzen würde, bleibt mir wohl oder übel nichts anderes übrig als zuzusehen. Grace will ihren Danno sicher nicht hinter Gittern besuchen, und Rachel würde sich ins Fäustchen lachen, weil sie dann das alleinige Sorgerecht hat."

"Dazu müssten sie erst einmal herausfinden wer es war und wo Stan steckt. Ich kenne hier einige Ecken, wo man eine Leiche verschwinden lassen kann, ohne dass sie je entdeckt werden wird", warf Steve leichthin ein. 

Der Detective schnaubte durch die Nase. Steve kannte seinen Partner gut genug, um zu wissen, dass tief in Dannys Innerem noch immer Wut und Enttäuschung schwelte, aber zumindest oberflächlich entspannte er sich zusehends und schaffte es sogar, ein klein wenig zu lächeln. 

"Das traue ich dir glatt zu, mein Freund." Danny straffte die Schultern. "Genug herumgemosert. Themawechsel. Hast du dir schon überlegt, was du mit unseren Gästen übers Wochenende anstellen willst?"

Steve zuckte die Schultern. "Nicht genau, ich hätte ein paar Ideen. Doch da ich nicht weiß, was Kermits Anhang bevorzugt, heißt es, erst einmal abzuwarten." 

"Ich hoffe sehr, deine Gedanken kreisen nicht um Haifischkäfige, Fallschirmspringen, Bungeejumping, Klettern oder allem was mit Wasser zu tun hat", versetzte Danny trocken. 

Steve biss sich auf die Lippen. Zwei der Dinge, die Danny da aufzählte, standen tatsächlich auf seiner Liste der Möglichkeiten. Zu seiner Erleichterung wurde er einer Antwort enthoben, weil Peter, Kermit und Cara gerade die Lobby betraten. Er hob seine Bierflasche, prostete den Neuankömmlingen zu und meinte nur: "Hey, da sind sie ja."

Die drei nahmen ihnen gegenüber in den Sesseln Platz. Danny und Steve hatten sich höflich erhoben und setzten sich nun auch wieder. Es amüsierte Steve, dass Peter und Kermit Cara in die Mitte nahmen. Er bemerkte auch sofort, wie Kermit und Peter ihre Blicke durch das Hotel schweifen ließen, als ob sie nach einer Gefahr Ausschau halten würden. Cara war entweder daran gewöhnt oder sie bemerkte es nicht. Steve tippte auf das Erstere, denn dass Peter und Kermit einen mehr als ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt ihr gegenüber an den Tag legten, war ihm schon am Flughafen aufgefallen. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, warum das so war. Steve beschloss, es irgendwann herauszufinden, denn irgendetwas kam ihm daran seltsam vor. 

"Und, seid ihr zufrieden mit euren Zimmern?" hörte Steve Danny sagen. Peinlich berührt, dass er bis jetzt nur wortlos wie eine Statue dagesessen hatte, klinkte Steve sich wieder in das Geschehen ein. 

"Die Zimmer sind großartig. Ich habe keine Beanstandung", beantwortete Peter die Frage. 

"Du wärst auch mit einem Schlafsack und einem Platz im Heu zufrieden", neckte Cara den Shaolin. 

"Ja und? Wenn man zu große Ansprüche stellt, wird man nur enttäuscht", erwiderte Peter hart, was ihm einen erstaunten Seitenblick von Kermit eintrug. 

Cara schüttelte nur den Kopf und starrte nicht gerade begeistert in ihr Glas. Danny rettete die Situation, indem er einfach drauflos plauderte. 

"Habt ihr gewusst, dass es hier auch Delphine gibt? Speziell für Kinder, aber auch für Erwachsene, wird angeboten, dass man mit den Tieren schwimmen kann. Meiner Grace hat es damals mehr als nur gefallen, sie schwärmte tagelang wie schön es gewesen ist, die Delphine so hautnah zu erleben. Wäre das nichts für dich, Cara?"

"Das mit den Delphinen steht in den Prospekten, vielleicht werde ich es sogar machen", antwortete die junge Frau. "Allerdings sind wir eher auf der Suche nach Aktivitäten, die wir auch zusammen ausüben können. Ich bezweifle stark, dass ich meinen Mann oder Peter zum Delphinschwimmen überreden könnte", ein freches Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen, "das ist ihnen nicht männlich genug."

"Hey", erklang es von zwei Seiten. Kermit fügte noch hinzu: "Zuschauen würde ich dir, mehr aber auch nicht." 

In Caras Augen blitzte es auf. Sie lehnte sich ein wenig näher an ihren Mann. "Zuschauen? Soso."

Steve räusperte sich vernehmlich. So wie Kermit und Cara sich gerade ansahen machte es den Eindruck, als würden die beiden gleich übereinander herfallen. 

"Ich hätte da ein paar Vorschläge, was ihr, oder auch wir alle, zusammen machen könnten."

"Je mehr, desto besser", meinte Kermit zu Steves Überraschung und legte den Arm um seine Frau. "Schieß los."

"Es kommt darauf an, ob ihr den Urlaub hier lieber geruhsam oder eher sportlich angehen möchtet."

"Ich würde sagen, eine Mischung aus beidem", sagte Peter und die anderen beiden nickten dazu. 

"Okay. Wie wäre es, wenn ich euch morgen früh die Insel zeige, solange ich den Cruiser noch habe. Anschließend fahren wir den Puuikena Drive entlang bis die Straße endet und von dort gehen wir dann zu Fuß weiter und erforschen die wunderschöne Landschaft. Ich kenne den perfekten Platz für ein Picknick, Touristen verirren sich kaum dorthin. Ich sage euch, ihr werdet begeistert sein."

"Das hört sich toll an. Ich bin jetzt schon überwältigt von der Schönheit Hawaiis. Ich für meinen Teil wäre sehr für eine kleine Wanderung", sagte Cara überschwänglich. 

"Aber nur, wenn darin kein Talkessel und kein Bergrutsch involviert ist", bemerkte Kermit trocken. 

Steve zog fragend die Augenbraue nach oben, besonders als Peter bei der Bemerkung richtiggehend zusammenzuckte, bevor er sich wieder fing. Einem untrainierten Beobachter wäre die Bewegung wohl nicht einmal aufgefallen, aber Steves SEAL Training hatte ihn gelehrt, auch kleinste Nuancen in der Körpersprache wahrzunehmen. 

Cara ergriff Peters Hand und drückte sie fest. "Oh Gott, erinnere mich bloß nicht daran", meinte sie mit bebenden Lippen. 

Kermit schlang einen Arm um sie. "Tut mir Leid, Prinzessin. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht", entschuldigte er sich. 

Cara legte seufzend den Kopf auf seine Schulter, ließ Peters Hand aber nicht los. "Schon gut, Schatz."

"Ich nehme an, ihr habt keine guten Erinnerungen an euren letzten Trip?" meldete sich Danny neugierig. Steve boxte seinen Partner unter dem Tisch gegen den Oberschenkel. Sah Danny denn nicht, wie sehr das Thema ihren Gästen an die Nieren ging?

Kermit straffte sich zusehends. "So kann man es sagen. Wir waren Zelten und wurden von schlechtem Wetter überrascht. Wir befanden uns in einem Talkessel und es gab einen Bergrutsch, gefolgt von einer Springflut. Sagen wir einfach so: Wir haben mehr als nur Glück gehabt, dass wir alle noch Leben sind. Es war verdammt knapp."

Cara ließ die Augen nicht von Peter. "Und für andere noch viel, viel knapper", flüsterte sie.

Steve beobachtete, wie sich Caras Blick umwölkte. Sie schien mit einem Male weit weg zu sein. Es überraschte Steve, dass Kermit kaum reagierte, als Peter die Frau einfach in seine Arme zog und festhielt, wobei Kermits Arm von ihrer Schulter rutschte. Doch immerhin sagte ihm das, dass die drei sich noch viel näher standen als er angenommen hatte. Kermit war ganz sicher nicht der Typ, der seine Frau mit jemandem teilte.

Danny knuffte ihn in die Seite. "Hey, Steve, hilf mir mal, ein paar Getränke für unsere Gäste zu besorgen."

Der Seal begriff sofort, was sein Partner vorhatte und erhob sich. Gemeinsam gingen die beiden an die hoteleigene Bar und gaben ihre Bestellung auf. 

Danny strich sich durch die Haare, während sie darauf warteten, dass der Bartender die Drinks mixte und das Bier einschenkte. "Fettnäpfchen, ich komme", murmelte er vor sich hin. 

"Mit beiden Beinen rein gesprungen und drin rumgewühlt", bestätigte Steve. 

"Fuck. Ich bin so ein Detective. Ich habe mich innerlich die ganze Zeit mit Grace und meinem vermiesten Wochenende beschäftigt, dass ich nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört habe. Einen netten Empfang bereite ich da unseren Gästen."

Steve drückte Dannys Schulter. "Nun mach dich bloß nicht selbst fertig. So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. Du bist lange genug im Geschäft, um zu wissen, dass manche Erlebnisse länger brauchen, bis sie verarbeitet sind. Und einen so fertigen Eindruck hat Cara nun auch wieder nicht gemacht. Gib ihnen einfach die paar Minuten für sich und du wirst sehen, es wird sich wieder eingerenkt haben", meinte er und hoffte, dass er Recht damit hatte. 

Danny verzog den Mund. "Seit wann haben wir eigentlich die Rollen getauscht? Ich rede kaum was und du redest wie ein Wasserfall?"

Steve grinste. "Das nennt sich Kompensation. Du bist gerade abgelenkt, also springe ich in die Bresche. Du kannst allerdings gerne wieder übernehmen, das viele Reden trocknet meine Kehle aus."

Danny verdrehte die Augen. "Kompensation, klar, Kompensation. Hättest du jetzt gesagt, du channelst mich, dann hätte ich dich auf der Stelle erwürgt." Auf Steves herausfordernden Blick hin, warf er die Hände in die Luft und beschrieb einen kleinen Kreis. "Okay, okay, okay. Ich habe verstanden. Ich werde also all meine negativen Gedanken zurückdrängen, aufmerksam zuhören, kurzum wieder meine Rolle in unserer Beziehung übernehmen."

Steve hob eine Hand ans Herz und blinzelte mehrmals. "Oh Danny, wir haben eine Beziehung? Warum habe ich das noch nicht mitbekommen?", sagte er gespielt affektiert. 

Erneut verdrehte Danny die Augen und reichte Steve zwei Bierflaschen, die der Bartender gerade vor sie hinstellte, während er die anderen drei Getränke schnappte. "Oh beiß mich." 

"Nein danke, du bist mir zu zäh. Ich versenke meine Zähne lieber in ein zartes, saftiges Steak."

Danny bedachte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick und drehte sich wortlos herum. Steve unterdrückte ein unangebrachtes Kichern und folgte seinem Partner zum Tisch. Es passierte selten, dass er das letzte Wort behielt. 

Wie Steve es erhofft hatte, war die niedergeschlagene Stimmung verschwunden. Kermit, Peter und Cara schauten ihnen lächelnd entgegen und nahmen ihnen die Drinks dankend ab. 

Der Rest des Abends verlief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Sie sprachen über oberflächliche Dinge, erzählten ein paar Anekdoten von der Arbeit und verabredeten sich schließlich für den nächsten Morgen, wobei Steve versprach, sich um das Essen zu kümmern und ein paar hawaiianische Spezialitäten zu besorgen. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich. 

Peter begleitete Steve und Danny noch vor das Hotel zum Auto, da er einen Spaziergang am Stand machen wollte. Kermit und Cara hingegen zogen sich, nicht unerwartet, gleich ins Hotelzimmer zurück. Nachdem Steve und Danny eingestiegen waren, nickte Steve Peter noch einmal zu, startete den Wagen und fuhr los. Er freute sich schon auf morgen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Steve parkte den Cruiser am Ende des Puuikena Drive. Alle stiegen aus. Peter streckte sich, genauso wie Danny, der etwas Undefinierbares vor sich hin murmelte. Kermit und Steve gingen zum hinteren Teil des Wagens und luden die zwei Rucksäcke aus, in denen sie die Utensilien für das geplante Picknick und noch weitere Kleinigkeiten verstaut hatten. Dann folgten sie den anderen zum Rand des Plateaus. 

"Mein Gott, ist das schön hier", wisperte Cara voller Ehrfurcht und drehte sich einmal langsam um die eigene Achse.

Wohin man auch schaute, entdeckte man nichts als Bäume, Sträucher und Pflanzen. Die wellenartige Landschaft leuchtete grün im hellen Licht der Sonne, unterbrochen von grauen und braunen Flecken, wo sich die Felsen ihren Platz erobert hatten. Die ganze Landschaft wirkte wie ein Gemälde, entsprungen aus Künstlerhand und gemacht für die Ewigkeit. So ursprünglich und rein, als habe noch nie ein Mensch seinen Fuß in diese Gegend gesetzt. Ob man wollte oder nicht, bei solch einem phänomenalen Ausblick auf das Tal und die Berge konnte man nur Ehrfurcht vor Mutter Natur empfinden, denn nur sie alleine brachte so etwas Schönes zustande. 

"Ja, der Anblick raubt mir immer den Atem, egal wie oft ich schon hier war", erwiderte Steve. 

Kermit trat hinter seine Frau und schlang beide Arme um ihre Taille. "Na, habe ich dir zu viel versprochen?", raunte er ihr ins Ohr. 

Cara umfasste Kermits Handgelenke mit ihren Fingern, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. 

"Nein, das hast du absolut nicht. Ich glaube, ich könnte hier noch Stunden stehen und würde mich immer noch nicht sattgesehen haben."

Hinter ihnen räusperte es sich vernehmlich. "Nachdem ihr nun lange genug die Landschaft bewundert habt, wie wäre es, wenn wir endlich losmarschieren? Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie ich hier langsam Wurzeln schlage und das gefällt mir gar nicht."

"Das wäre gar nicht so schlecht, denn dann würdest du endlich mal von deinen Slippern aus Lackleder abkommen und anständiges Schuhwerk tragen", antwortete Steve mit einem halbseitigen Grinsen. 

Danny sah provokativ an sich herunter. "Siehst du hier Lacklederslipper, Steve? Hä, siehst du sie?" Er deutete auf sein Schuhwerk. "Nein, du siehst keine Slipper an meinen Füßen, sondern solide Trekkingschuhe. Und weißt du, warum ich sie trage? Weil ich mich aus unerfindlichen Gründen von einem durchgeknallten Neandertaler dazu überreden ließ, eine Bergwanderung zu unternehmen. Ich könnte jetzt gemütlich in meinem Bett liegen, ein gutes Buch lesen und mir einfach einen schönen Tag machen. Stattdessen stehe ich hier und werde versuchen, das Schlimmste zu verhindern." 

Danny hob die Arme und fuchtelte mit den Händen herum. "Denn nur der da oben im Himmel weiß, was passieren wird, wenn man dich und Kermit zusammen losschickt. Irgendjemand muss auf euch aufpassen. Ich weiß nur nicht, warum das immer ich sein muss."

Steve kniff die Augen zusammen, eine kleine Falte bildete ich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. "Danny, Ausnahmen bestätigen nicht immer die Regel. Würdest du mit T-Shirt, Jeans und den Schuhen hier immer auf der Arbeit erscheinen, anstelle deiner Krawatte und den Hemden, dann…"

Der Detective schaute äußerst ungläubig drein und unterbrach seinen Boss mitten im Satz. "Ich glaube es nicht. Nein, ich glaube es einfach nicht. Willst du jetzt tatsächlich eine Diskussion über meinen absolut perfekten und professionellen Kleidungsstil anfangen, während ich hier in der prallen Sonne langsam durchgebraten werde, wie ein Spanferkel auf dem Grill?"

Steve verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schob das Kinn vor. "Danno, wir sind auf Hawaii. Hier werden Spanferkel nicht über dem Grill geröstet." Er sagte dies, als wäre es ein Sakrileg. "Es wird eine Grube gegraben und mit glühenden Kohlen ausgelegt. Das alles wird mit Blättern abgedeckt, dann wird das Spanferkel reingelegt und mit den restlichen Blättern und Sand abgedeckt, so dass es einige Stunden vor sich hin schmoren kann, bis es fertig ist. Es schmeckt köstlich sage ich dir."

"Verheiratet, hundert pro verheiratet", flüsterte Cara Kermit ins Ohr, dann brach sie in lautes Lachen aus. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und kichernd herauspresste: "Entschuldigung, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders. Ihr beide, ihr könnt als Komikerduo auf der Bühne auftreten. Wenn ihr mal eurer Jobs überdrüssig seid, wisst ihr, womit ihr noch Karriere macht."

Dannys Antwort ging im lauten Gelächter der anderen unter, allen voran Steve McGarrett, der von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste und seinem Partner gutmütig auf die Schulter klopfte. Zuerst schaute Danny böse drein, doch dann hoben sich auch seine Mundwinkel an und er stimmte, wenn auch ein wenig widerwillig, in das Lachen ein. 

Steve überprüfte den Sitz seines Rucksacks. "Habt ihr alles, was ihr braucht, aus dem Auto genommen?" fragte er in die Runde, nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten. 

Ein vierköpfiges Nicken antwortete ihm. Kermit überprüfte ebenfalls den Sitz seines Rucksacks, lehnte Peters Angebot ihn zu tragen ab und meinte: "Gut, dann kann es losgehen. Steve, du führst, ich sichere den hinteren Teil."

"Meine Güte, wir sind auf einem Ausflug, nicht bei einer militärischen Mission", ließ sich Danny, deutlich genervt, vernehmen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, da Steve gar nicht darauf reagierte, sondern einfach loslief. 

Kermit beschenkte ihn mit einem Aufblitzen weißer Zähne. "Wieso? Du hast doch vorhin selbst gesagt, dass man nie weiß, was passiert, wenn McGarrett und ich zusammen sind", schlug er den Mann mit seinen eigenen Waffen. "Ergo ist ein wenig Vorsicht nicht verkehrt. Oder?"

Cara blickte gespielt entsetzt zu Peter auf. "Oh je, meinst du dieser Kabbelvirus ist ansteckend? Neben Danny und Steve scheint es nun auch noch meinen Mann erwischt zu haben." 

Peter ergriff Caras Hand und beschrieb mit der anderen einen kleinen Kreis. Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite als würde er nach etwas lauschen, das nur er hörte.

"Ich kann die Schwingung spüren. Ja, hier ist etwas." Er zwinkerte Cara verschwörerisch zu und rannte mit ihr zusammen plötzlich los. 

"Schnell, lass uns von hier verschwinden, bevor es uns auch noch erwischt", warf er über die Schulter den beiden Männern zu, die mit verblüffter Miene den beiden wie Schulkinder kichernden Personen nachschauten, bevor sie sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzten. 

***********

"Nein, Danny, es ist nicht mehr weit. Wir müssen nur noch um diese Biegung gehen, dann sind wir da", erwiderte Steve zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal. 

"Das hast du vorhin auch schon gesagt. Irgendwie glaube ich dir nicht", erwiderte Danny im Ton eines bockigen Kindes. "Ich finde…"

"Himmelhergottnochmal, Williams! Kannst du nichts wenigstens mal fünf Minuten deine Klappe halten und dich ausnahmsweise nicht über alles und jeden beschweren? Ich schwöre, wenn du noch einmal fragst, ob wir bald da sind, dann nehme ich den nächstbesten Ast, den ich finde, und ramme ihn dir ungespitzt in den Rachen, so dass er hinten am Arsch wieder raus kommt", explodierte Kermit. 

Dem Detective aus New Jersey, dem geballten Zorn eines ehemaligen Söldners ausgeliefert, fiel vor lauter Schreck die Kinnlade herunter und er schluckte hart. Zumindest hatte er noch genug Verstand, nichts zu erwidern – oder er war schichtweg sprachlos. Ein Novum. 

"Kermit, bedroh meinen Partner nicht", meinte Steve in leichtem Ton, der dennoch eine deutliche Warnung enthielt.

"Dann sorge dafür, dass das Plappermaul nicht ständig seine Klappe aufreißt. Dieses sinnfreie Geblubber ist nicht auszuhalten."

"Hey, ich rede soviel ich will, wann ich es will und mein Reden ergibt Sinn. Es ist mein gutes Recht, mich zu beschweren wenn ich hier gerade an der Nase rumgeführt werde. Ständig wird mir gesagt, wir sind gleich da und dann laufen wir wieder stundenlang weiter. Mit einem netten Ausflug hat dieser Gewaltmarsch nichts zu tun. Es wundert mich, dass wir uns noch keine Blasen gelaufen haben.", erwiderte Danny deutlich indigniert.

Kermit trat drohend einen Schritt auf den blonden Mann zu, was Steve und Peter veranlasste, ebenfalls näherzukommen. 

"Ich kann dich gerne von deiner Nase befreien, wenn sie dich so stört", grollte Kermit, jeden Muskel seines Körpers angespannt. 

"Ja? Du und welche Armee? Glaubst du im Ernst, ich werde in Angst zurückstecken, nur weil du vor deiner Frau den dicken Max raushängen lassen musst?", gab Danny mit geballten Fäusten nicht minder angespannt zurück.

Ein schmaler Körper schob sich zwischen die beiden Streithähne. Cara drückte eine Hand gegen Kermits Brust und schob ihn ein wenig zurück. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass Steve nach Dannys Arm griff und ihn festhielt. 

"Okay, Jungs, das reicht. Auszeit! Alle zurück in ihre Ecken." Sie bedachte beide Männer mit einem harten Blick, der brodelndes Wasser innerhalb von Sekunden erstarren ließ, und wandte sich zuerst dem jüngeren Detective zu. 

"Sorry, Danny, aber du nervst im Augenblick leider wirklich. Ich kenne dich kaum und weiß daher auch nicht, was für eine Laus dir über die Leber lief. Aber das, was du gerade abziehst, hat mit einem freundschaftlichen Geplänkel wirklich nichts mehr zu tun."

"Und du", sie drehte sich Kermit zu und tippte ihm gegen die Brust. "Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, mein Lieber. Warum lässt du dich schon wieder so gehen, noch gegenüber einem Freund, wie ich annehme? Hat dir die Sonne den Teil deines Gehirns verbrannt, der für Manieren zuständig ist?"

Nun selbst in Rage, fuhr Cara mit spitzer Zunge fort: "Ich bin hierher gekommen, in dem Glauben, zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit Abstand von allem zu bekommen, was so geschehen ist. Du weißt, wovon ich rede, Kermit." Erneut piekste sie ihn gegen die Brust, deutlich härter. 

"Doch anstelle die Probleme und den Stress hinter mir lassen zu können, finde ich mich plötzlich mitten auf einem Kriegsschauplatz wieder. Ihr beide, ihr benehmt euch wie Kleinkinder, die sich gegenseitig die Schäufelchen geklaut haben. Auf sowas kann ich echt verzichten und Steve und Peter sicher auch."

Mit zitternden Händen wischte sich Cara über die schweißnasse Stirn. "Wisst ihr was? Ich habe es so satt, so verdammt satt, ständig von präpubertären Kindern im Mannesalter umgeben zu sein. Wenn ihr euch gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen wollt, bitte schön, tut euch keinen Zwang an." 

Zu ihrem Missbehagen merkte sie, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen und ihre Stimme einen erstickten Klang annahm, aber sie sprach dennoch weiter. 

"Auf mich müsst ihr dabei allerdings verzichten. Für mich ist dieser Urlaub offiziell beendet. Ich gehe zurück, fahre schnurstracks zum Flughafen und besteige das erstbeste Flugzeug zurück nach Sloanville. Dort muss ich mich wenigstens nur mit echten Problemen herumschlagen und nicht mit so idiotischen Sachen wie hier. Schick mir mein Gepäck nach, Kermit. Ich bin weg."

Verfolgt von vier Augenpaaren und betretenem Schweigen, wirbelte Cara auf dem Absatz herum und lief los. 

"Fuck", fluchte Kermit und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Ich gehe ihr nach."

Peter schlang eine Hand um Kermits Arm und hielt ihn fest. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du viel erreichen würdest", meinte er leise aber bestimmt. 

Kermit versuchte seinen Arm aus Peters Griff zu befreien, doch genauso gut hätte er versuchen können, einen hungrigen Bären mit einem Zahnstocher zu erledigen. Wenn Peter nicht wollte, dann half der beste Befreiungstrick nicht. In der Beziehung kam der Shaolin ganz nach seinem Vater, der auch gerne mal zum unbeweglichen Felsen mutierte. 

"Verdammt, lass mich sofort los, bevor ich dir jeden Finger einzeln breche!", zischte er böse. 

Peter legte, sichtlich unbeeindruckt, den Kopf schräg. "Und dann? Mit einer übereilten Aktion machst du alles noch schlimmer, als es ist. Mit dir will sie jetzt garantiert nicht reden." 

Ein schneller Blick bestätigte ihm, dass sich Cara noch in Sichtweite befand. Obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie, seiner kleinen Schwester nachzulaufen, ahnte Peter, dass er im Moment auch nicht der ideale Ansprechpartner für sie war. Genau genommen gab es nur einen, der vielleicht zu ihr durchdringen konnte. 

"Ein neutraler Beobachter wird meiner Meinung nach mehr erreichen", sagte er bestimmt.

Drei Augenpaare wandten sich McGarrett zu. Dieser nickte beipflichtend wenn auch etwas unsicher, streifte seinen Rucksack ab und reichte ihn Danny. 

"Ich bringe sie zurück", versprach er. Dann joggte er los.

Eine unangenehme Stille folgte, während die drei Verbliebenen Steve und Cara hinterher sahen. Danny fand zuerst seine Stimme wieder. 

"Shit, Kermit, es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid. Das wollte ich nicht."

Der ehemalige Söldner sackte in sich zusammen wie ein ausgelöster Airbag und ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf den Boden gleiten. 

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Danny. Tut mir auch Leid, dass ich dich so angegangen habe", erwiderte er tonlos.

"Für mich sah das aber ganz anders aus", widersprach der blonde Detective vehement.

Kermit schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, glaube mir, daran liegt es nicht. Cara ist wegen mir so ausgeflippt. Ich. Nun ich…" Hilfesuchend sah er Peter an. 

Der Shaolin nahm neben seinem Freund Platz und deutete Danny an, dasselbe zu tun. 

Wesentlich ruhiger als er sich fühlte, begann Peter zu erklären: "Kurz bevor Kermit temporär zu euch versetzt wurde, haben wir in Sloanville einen Fall abgeschlossen, der uns alle an den Rand des Erträglichen brachte. Es ging um Kinder und um Drogen und mehr will ich in der Richtung nicht sagen. Du bist ein Detective und weißt daher, was solche Fälle allen abverlangen." Peter schaute zu Kermit, um seine Bestätigung einzuholen und erst als dieser nickte, fuhr er fort. 

"Jedenfalls hat diese Drogensituation schlechte Erinnerungen in Kermit geweckt. Es fing mit heftigen Alpträumen an und er wurde dadurch mit der Zeit immer aggressiver. Cara bekam davon leider das Meiste ab. Es hat beinahe ihre Ehe zerstört. Als der Anruf kam, dass Kermit hierher versetzt wird, hatten sie zwar wieder einigermaßen zueinander gefunden, waren aber der Meinung, dass eine kleine Auszeit ihnen beiden guttun würde." 

Peter zuckte bedrückt mit den Schultern. "Wenn du die beiden kennen würdest, dann wüsstest du, wie ungewöhnlich das für sie ist. Normalerweise halten sie zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Zu allem Überfluss, hat sich zwei Tage nach Kermits Abreise meine Freundin von mir getrennt. Mein Vater ist gerade verreist, Kermit konnte nicht zurückkommen, und so war Cara wieder diejenige, die diesem Stress ausgesetzt war. Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht mitkommen, weil ich gerade auch nicht unbedingt die Fröhlichkeit in Person bin, aber letztendlich wollte ich Cara auch nicht alleine lassen. Sie hat so viel durchgemacht in den letzten Wochen. Du glaubst nicht, wie froh ich war, als ich am Flughafen mitbekam, dass wenigstens zwischen Kermit und Cara das Eis gebrochen ist. Sie verhielten sich so wie immer und das fand ich…"

"Peter, stop", fiel Kermit ihm ins Wort. "Yadda, yadda, yadda. Du musst nicht gleich meine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählen. Um es kürzer auszudrücken: Cara hat sich durch meine Aggression dir gegenüber wieder in das Geschehen der letzten Wochen zurückversetzt gefühlt und das Einzige getan, was für sie in der Situation logisch erschien – sich zurückzuziehen. Ich weiß, nochmal steht sie das nicht durch. Dafür ist sie emotional zu angeschlagen." 

Sehnsüchtig blickte er in die Richtung, in die Cara verschwunden war. In seinen Gliedern zuckte es. Nur die warnende Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn davon ab, entgegen aller Vernunft nach seiner Frau zu schauen. 

Danny strich sich über das Kinn. Anstatt in eine weitere Tirade auszubrechen, sagte er nur einen Satz. "Du liebst deine Frau wohl sehr?" 

Kermit nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und schaute dem Detective tief in die Augen. "Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht für sie tun würde", erwiderte er mit fester Stimme und setzte seine Brille wieder auf die Nase. 

Danny lächelte traurig, dann fasste er sich. "Und deine Frau weiß das auch. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, ob ausgerechnet ein ebenso emotional angeschlagener Mann wie Steve der geeignete Ansprechpartner sein wird. Aber bei einem bin ich mir sicher: wenn es jemand gibt, der kleine Wunder vollbringen kann, dann ist er es, so irre er auch ist. Bis jetzt hat er alles erreicht, was er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Kurzum, du wirst deine Frau bald wieder hier haben."

"Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr", meinte Kermit. Dann verstummte er und beschränkte sich darauf, nach Cara Ausschau zu halten. 

*************

Steve lief absichtlich etwas langsamer. Er wollte Cara die Gelegenheit geben, erst um die Kurve zu gehen, bevor er sie einholte. So waren sie vor den Blicken der anderen geschützt und konnten in Ruhe miteinander reden. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie er das anstellen sollte, aber er hoffte einfach inständig, dass ihm etwas einfiel. 

Als er um die Kurve joggte, sah er die junge Frau auf einer hochstehenden Wurzel sitzen. Sie hatte die Knie angezogen, hielt den Kopf zwischen den Händen vergraben und ihre Schultern bebten. *Sie macht sich so klein wie möglich*, schoss es Steve unwillkürlich durch den Kopf. *Eine gute Taktik so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu bieten. Stellt sich nur die Frage, welchen Sturm sie gerade befürchtet.*

Steve schnitt der Anblick sehr ins Herz. Sie wirkte wie ein verlorenes Kind unter dem hochaufragenden Baum. Plötzlich verstand er, warum Peter und Kermit sich so beschützend ihr gegenüber verhielten. Ihre ganze Haltung schrie förmlich danach, getröstet und behütet zu werden. Ob das allerdings der Wahrheit entsprach, konnte er nicht sagen. Zu spät wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die junge Frau gar nicht kannte und demzufolge keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte, um das bestmögliche Ergebnis zu erzielen. 

In Gedanken nach einer Eröffnung suchend, setzte er sich nach kurzem Zögern neben sie. Das erschien ihm am ungefährlichsten. Er pflückte einen Grashalm und rieb ihn unsicher zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her. Dass die junge Frau überhaupt nicht auf seine Anwesenheit reagierte, brachte ihn nur noch mehr durcheinander. 

Selbst zu seinen besten Zeiten, hatte Steve Probleme Worte zu finden, wenn es Gefühle oder andere emotionale Dinge anbetraf. Ging es um Wissenschaft, Gewehre oder auch militärische Manöver, da fühlte er sich in seinem Element und konnte, wenn es sein musste, ganze Vorträge darüber halten. Leider stand das hier aber nicht zur Debatte. Weiterhin wusste er, dass sich meist all seine Gefühlsregungen in seinem Gesicht abzeichneten, sofern er sich nicht in seinem SEAL-Modus befand oder einem der bösen Jungs gegenüber stand - Danny hatte ihm das schon so oft mitgeteilt. Aber wenn Cara ihn nicht ansah, dann blieb ihm dieser Weg der Kommunikation versperrt.

Tief die Luft in seine Lungen ziehend, lehnte er den Kopf zurück und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden spürte er, wie seine Haut zu brennen anfing. Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee. 

"Verdammt heiß hier. Ich wüsste einen Ort, an dem es merklich kühler ist. Wir müssen dazu nur noch ein Stück bergauf gehen."

"Das habe ich im Flugzeug auch. Dort gibt es sogar Klimaanlagen."

Ihre Stimme klang nicht unbedingt so, als wäre sie absolut entschlossen, ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Steve wertete das als gutes Zeichen.

"Sicher. Nur läge da noch ein Fußmarsch von gut eineinhalb Stunden vor dir. In die andere Richtung hingegen ist es vielleicht noch eine Viertelstunde." 

"Das ist mir doch egal", entgegnete Cara hart.

"So egal kann es dir nicht sein, wenn du hier auf einem Stein sitzt und nicht weitergelaufen bist", erwiderte Steve absichtlich provokant. 

Cara vergrub sich nur noch tiefer zwischen ihre Knie. "Verflixt, das ist alles einfach…" Der Rest ihres Satzes ging in einem traurigen Seufzen unter.

Einem Impuls folgend, presste Steve eine Hand leicht zwischen ihre Schulterblätter und beschrieb kleine Kreise mit den Fingern auf ihrem sich wie ein Brett anfühlenden Rücken. 

"Hey, Danny hat das alles ganz sicher nicht so gemeint. Es ist nur stocksauer und verletzt, dass er dieses Wochenende seine Tochter nicht sehen darf. Sein Herumjammern ist nur Ausdruck dieser Hilflosigkeit. Ich bin sicher, er wollte niemanden damit verletzen. Dazu ist er nicht der Typ." 

"Es geht nicht um Danny", ließ sich Cara leise vernehmen.

"Also um Kermit", schloss Steve. In Gedanken ließ er das Geschehen noch einmal Revue passieren. "Seine Aggressivität?", tippte er.

Das Zucken der Muskeln unter seinen Fingern bestätigte ihm, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Obwohl er nur eine militärische Ausbildung besaß und keine polizeiliche, fiel es ihm leicht, die Zusammenhänge herzustellen. 

"Kermit hat mir von seinem letzten Fall erzählt", begann er vorsichtig, auf jede Nuance ihrer Körpersprache achtend. "Unter anderem sprach er davon, wie der zwölfjährige Junge, Lucas, in seinen Armen verstarb, obwohl er ihm versprochen hatte, ihn noch rechtzeitig ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Dann berichtete er über seinen Bruder David, der mittels einer Überdosis ermordet wurde, und auch darüber, welch Probleme er hatte, mit der gesamten Situation umzugehen." 

Den Rest ließ Steve mit Absicht offen, denn er wollte nicht allzu sehr in Kermits Privatsphäre eindringen und Cara nur die Information zukommen lassen, die sie eh schon kannte. Falls sie nicht darauf reagierte, konnte er immer noch tiefer in die Materie eintauchen. Jedenfalls war sie plötzlich merklich still unter seinen Fingern geworden. Kein Muskel regte sich mehr, sie schien nicht mal mehr zu atmen. Erst als sie sprach, merkte Steve, dass auch er den Atem angehalten hatte. 

"Wow, ihr müsst wirklich eng befreundet sein, wenn er dir all das erzählt hat", meinte sie, völlig am Thema vorbei. 

Steve presste seine Hand ein wenig fester gegen ihren Rücken. "Ja, wir kennen uns schon gute acht Jahre."

Endlich hob sie den Kopf. Er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf nassschimmernde Haut, bevor sie sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht fuhr. Der Anflug eines Lächelns umspielte ihre Lippen, allerdings wirkte es eher grimmig als entspannt.

"Lass mich raten. Wie ihr euch kennengelernt habt ist geheim? Um es mit den Worten meines Mannes auszudrücken: Ich könnte es dir sagen, aber dann müsste ich dich töten?"

"So ähnlich", erwiderte Steve vage. "Er hat mir viel über dich erzählt."

"Wie nett. Über dich hat er mir gar nichts erzählt. Ich habe erst gestern im Hotel erfahren, dass ihr euch schon vorher kanntet."

Steve zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was soll ich dazu sagen?"

"Nichts natürlich", meinte Cara zynisch. "Warum sollte mein Mann mir auch was erzählen? Ich bin ja nur seine Frau und habe somit meine Nase nicht in seine Angelegenheiten zu stecken." 

"Das glaube ich nicht", reagierte Steve spontan und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Lippen. 

Cara strich sich mit zitternden Fingern durch die wirren Haare. "Das stimmt auch nicht", gab sie sofort zu. Ihre Schultern sackten noch weiter herab. "Tut mir Leid, Steve. Ich bin zurzeit einfach so durcheinander, dass ich stellenweise das Gefühl habe, ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich tue. Ich bin zwar ein sehr emotionaler Mensch, aber ich habe gelernt, zuerst meinen Kopf einzuschalten, bevor ich etwas sage oder tue. Das bringt das Zusammenleben mit jemandem wie Kermit mit sich." Tiefste Verzweiflung klang in ihrer Stimme. "Das, was du vorhin erlebt hast…das bin nicht ich. So kenne ich mich gar nicht. Ich…" Hilflos brach sie mitten im Satz ab. 

"Stress äußert sich manchmal in der seltsamsten Form. Wenn man so unter Anspannung steht, wie das bei dir und Kermit wohl war, dann genügt der kleinste Funke und alles fliegt in die Luft, selbst wenn man meint, alles hinter sich gelassen zu haben", gab Steve seiner Sicht der Dinge Ausdruck. 

Cara straffte sich. "Das ist wohl wahr. Im Moment wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher als ein paar Tage Friede und Ruhe."

Steve grinste schräg. "So kann man unseren Ausflug bis jetzt nicht bezeichnen."

Endlich erschien auch ein richtiges Lächeln auf Caras Lippen. "Worauf du einen trinken kannst."

Steve wurde ernst. Sinnend betrachtete er die junge Frau an seiner Seite. Sie machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob sie weiter diskutieren wollte, wirkte aber noch immer sehr unentschlossen. 

"Hör mal. Wenn dir der Sinn danach steht und du jemanden zum Reden brauchst. Jemanden, der dir einfach nur ein offenes Ohr leiht, ohne zu verurteilen. Ich bin jederzeit für dich da. Tag und Nacht. Ob nun hier, oder auch wenn ihr wieder in Sloanville seid."

Anscheinend hatte er genau das Richtige gesagt. Plötzlich lockerte sich Caras Muskulatur unter seiner Hand merklich. Steve staunte über sich selbst, dass er noch immer im steten Rhythmus kleine Kreise auf ihrem Rücken beschrieb und zog nun schnell seine Hand zurück. 

"Danke für das Angebot, wahrscheinlich wirst du irgendwann bereuen, es mir gemacht zu haben", meinte sie beinahe ein wenig spitzbübisch. 

"Ich bereue viele Dinge in meinem Leben, aber das wird sicher nicht dazu gehören." Steve rieb sich über das Kinn. "Was meinst du? Gibst du uns Jungs noch eine weitere Chance oder muss ich dich tatsächlich zum Flughafen bringen?"

Cara atmete tief ein. Wie bei einem Tennismatch blickte sie einige Male ins Tal und dann den Berg hinauf. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, rieb ihre Augen und zog eine Sonnenbrille aus der Tasche, die sie sich auf die Nase setzte. 

"Also gut, ich habe mich fürs Hierbleiben entschieden. Ich bin ja auch nicht unbedingt ganz unschuldig daran, dass die ganze Situation so eskaliert ist."

Steve biss sich fest auf die Zunge, bevor eine weitere Diskussion entfachte. Warum zum Geier meinte sie, an dem Streit zwischen Danny und Kermit beteiligt gewesen zu sein? Sie war doch erst eingeschritten, als es fast zu einer Rauferei kam. Das verstand er gerade nicht. Anstatt nachzuhaken, erhob er sich und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. 

"Dann lass uns gehen. Wir haben die anderen lange genug warten lassen." Er reichte Cara die Hand und sie ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Bemüht, eine lockere Atmosphäre zu schaffen, fügte er hinzu: "Wahrscheinlich hat Danny schon ein Loch in den Boden gelaufen. In der Beziehung ist er wie ein Minibagger." 

Cara kicherte leise. "Da kenne ich noch einmal zwei, die so sind. Besser wir beeilen uns, nicht dass die womöglich schon den halben Berg abgetragen haben."

Steve nickte zustimmend, froh darüber, diese Situation gemeistert zu haben. Dass ihm nicht der Schweiß wegen der grellen Sonne auf der Stirn stand, das wusste nur er. Innerlich betete er, hiermit den schlimmsten Teil des Ausfluges überstanden zu haben, denn von jetzt an konnte es doch nur noch bergauf gehen. Richtig?


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Kermit sprang sofort auf die Beine, als er Cara und Steve um die Biegung kommen sah. Erneut spürte er Peters Hand auf der Schulter und widerstand der Versuchung, seiner Frau entgegen zu laufen. 

Angespannt kniff er die Augen zusammen. Dass er gegen die Sonne sehen musste gefiel ihm nicht gerade. Dennoch reichte es, um die steife Körperhaltung Caras zu erkennen und Steves zusammengezogene Augenbrauen. Danny nannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck immer Aneurysma-Gesicht. Glücklich sah jedenfalls anders aus. Außerdem gefiel ihm absolut nicht, dass die beiden so nah nebeneinander hergingen, dass sich ihre Schultern ab und an berührten. 

Unwillkürlich fiel ihm eine kurze Unterredung im Hotel ein. 

"Hey, mein Ritter in der dunklen Rüstung, du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass deine Kollegen hier so gutaussehend sind."

"Warum? Tut das was zur Sache? Bist du etwa auf der Suche nach einem Ersatz für mich?"

Cara grinste. "Natürlich nicht. Eifersüchtig?"

Kermit erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, was er ihr darauf geantwortet hatte, aber dieses unangenehme Ziehen in seiner Magengegend, an das erinnerte er sich noch allzu genau. Es war dasselbe Gefühl, das er gerade eben auch empfand. Innerlich sagte er sich, es war Blödsinn in die offensichtliche Nähe zwischen Steven und Cara etwas hineinzuinterpretieren, sein Verstand allerdings wollte das nicht unbedingt annehmen.

Die zwei Minuten bis das Pärchen sie erreichte, kam Kermit wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Mit einem kurzen Ruck befreite er sich von Peter und trat mit ausgestreckter Hand auf Cara zu. Doch sie wich zur Seite aus und versteckte sich halb hinter Steve, der einen ziemlich gequälten Ausdruck zur Schau trug und ganz klar nicht wusste, was er machen sollte. Die deutliche Ablehnung schnitt Kermit wie ein Messer ins Herz.

"Alles wieder in Ordnung?", erkundigte er sich wider besseren Wissens, mit der Zurückweisung kam er nicht zurecht. 

"Nein, ist es nicht." Cara verknotete die Finger ineinander und sah zu Boden. "Aber es wird schon werden."

Danny schien die seltsame Stimmung nicht aufzufallen, denn er trat vor und legte die Hand auf Caras Arm. Es durchzuckte Kermit heiß und kalt, dass sie sie nicht abschüttelte. 

"Cara, es tut mir unendlich Leid wie ich mich vorhin benommen habe. Glaube mir, ich wollte weder einen Streit vom Zaun brechen, noch wollte ich dich in irgendeiner Form verletzen", sagte er bedauernd. 

Cara hob den Kopf und suchte kurzen Blickkontakt mit Kermit, bevor sie ihr Augenmerk auf Danny richtete. 

"Das weiß ich, Danny. Ich habe überreagiert. Dich trifft keine Schuld."

Der Detective strich sich betreten übers Kinn. "Aber ich…"

"Es trifft dich keine Schuld. Es lag nur an mir", fiel Cara dem Blondschopf ins Wort. Ihr Tonfall machte deutlich, dass damit das letzte Wort gesprochen war. 

"Na gut, dann komm her." Mit einem breiten Lächeln breitete Danny seine Arme aus und Cara ließ sich, zu Kermits Unbehagen, darauf ein und erwiderte die Geste. 

Entgegen seinem Willen räusperte er sich und trat einen Schritt auf seine Frau zu. "Und was ist mit mir?"

Danny zog sich sofort zurück, Cara drehte sich um. "Hast du denn eine Umarmung verdient?"

Nun war es an Kermit, betreten auf den Boden zu sehen. "Wohl kaum", meinte er extrem leise. "Es tut mir ebenfalls sehr Leid, Prinzessin." Seine Stimme zitterte zu seinem Unbehagen leicht, "Aber das hast du in der letzten Zeit viel zu oft von mir gehört, als dass du mir noch glauben kannst."

Cara atmete tief ein und aus. Ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht. Kermit konnte ums Verrecken nicht erkennen, was gerade in ihr vorging, zumal die dunkle Sonnenbrille ihre schönen Augen vor ihm verbarg. Es war bitter, die eigene Medizin verabreicht zu bekommen, denn ein Grund warum er immer seine Sonnenbrille trug war eben jener, damit nicht jeder seine Augen sehen konnte. 

Zu seiner Erleichterung warf sie sich plötzlich in seine Arme und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn. Besorgt und glücklich zugleich, zog Kermit seine Frau eng an sich. Ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein, was er sagen konnte, so beschränkte er sich darauf, sie einfach nur festzuhalten. 

"Lass uns das Geschehene hier einfach vergessen. Okay?", meinte Cara schließlich nach einer langen Minute. 

"Gerne." Kermit brachte nur das eine Wort heraus. Ein dicker Kloß breitete sich blitzartig in seiner Kehle aus. 

Cara löste sich widerstrebend von Kermit und sah die anderen beschämt an. "Wäre das auch in Ordnung für euch? Machen wir einfach an der Stelle weiter, als wir hier aus dem Auto ausstiegen?"

Natürlich stimmten Peter, Danny und Steve sofort zu und das Trüppchen setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. 

Die ersten paar Minuten verliefen in tiefem Schweigen. Es schien beinahe so, als hätte jeder Angst, etwas Falsches zu sagen. Als jedoch eine beinahe handtellergroße Motte sich erdreistete, auf Dannys Shirt zu landen und er dies mit einem hohen, mädchenhaften Schrei kommentierte, brach das Eis endlich wieder. Die kleine Truppe sparte nicht mit neckenden Bemerkungen und dadurch entspannte sich die Stimmung zusehends. 

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten Fußmarsch, begleitet von freundschaftlichem Gekabbel, blieb Steve stehen und machte eine weitausholende Geste. 

"Meine Damen und Herren, wir haben unser Ziel erreicht", ahmte er die Stimme eines Fremdenführers nach. "Wenn sie nun um diese Biegung treten, wird sich ihnen ein weiteres Wunder der Natur präsentieren. Bitte vergessen sie nicht, ihrer Begeisterung Ausdruck zu verleihen."

In der Tat gab es viele "oh" und "ah" Laute, als die Wanderer um die letzte Biegung traten und ihren Picknickplatz zum ersten Mal sahen. Unter schattigen, hochgewachsenen Bäumen lag eine etwa acht Meter breite und zehn Meter lange Grasfläche vor ihnen, der Rest war von zwei Seiten, minus dem Pfad, durch den sie gekommen waren, von dichtem Unterholz umgeben. Ging man ein paar Meter nach vorne, dann verdichtete sich das Gras zu Büschen, die wiederum das Ufer eines Sees umschlossen, dessen leicht rippelndes Wasser im prallen Licht der Sonne kostbar glitzerte. 

Gespeist wurde der See durch einen beinahe lautlos gluckernden Strom, der sich über mehrere Ebenen über die Felsen zu ihrer Rechten nach unten schlängelte. Es war bei weitem kein Wasserfall im eigentlichen Sinne, aber dennoch nicht minder schön anzuschauen. Die ganze Szenerie wirkte seltsam unwirklich, man kam sich vor wie in einem wunderschönen Traum. Es dauerte auch einige Zeit, bis sich alle an dem Naturschauspiel sattgesehen hatten und wieder Bewegung in die Truppe kam. 

Einvernehmlich wurden die Picknickvorbereitungen getroffen, während Steve in stoischer Ruhe Fragen beantwortete.

-"Ja, in dem See kann man schwimmen, das Wasser ist sogar ziemlich warm."  
-"Nein, Danny, es gibt hier keine Haie."  
-"Ich weiß nicht, weshalb die herabfließenden Wassermassen kaum ein Geräusch machen. Vielleicht wird es durch das Moos und die Schlingpflanzen gedämpft."  
-"Nein, Danny, es gibt hier auch keine Quallen. Wir befinden uns an einem See."  
-"Ja, der See wird zur Mitte hin ziemlich tief, ich vermute dort befindet sich ein unterirdischer Wasserlauf, ansonsten würde das hier irgendwann überlaufen."  
-"Nein, Danny, es gibt keinen Sog, in den man geraten kann, auch wenn das Wasser unterirdisch abfließt." 

Ein kollektives 'Danny, es reicht', unterbrach die Fragesession. Inzwischen waren die beiden großen, dunkelgrünen Decken über dem Gras ausgebreitet und eine Anzahl Dosen und mehrere Wasserflaschen hatten ihren Platz darauf gefunden. Plastikteller und Besteck - Steve hatte zum Schutz der Natur drauf bestanden, kein Wegwerfgeschirr zu benutzen – wanderte vom Picknickkorb auf die Decke, dann setzten sich die fleißigen Auspacker und ließen es sich schmecken. 

Steve hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Die hawaiianischen Spezialitäten schmeckten jedem, mit Ausnahme von Danny, wenn dieser Ananas in irgendeinem der Behälter entdeckte und laut darüber referierte, welch eine Abscheulichkeit da der Natur entsprungen war. Natürlich führte das wieder zu einem lustigen Hin und Her, wobei nicht an Kommentaren gespart wurde. Allerdings verstummten diese bald, denn die Truppe war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, all die Köstlichkeiten in ihren Mägen verschwinden zu lassen. 

Eine gute halbe Stunde später lehnte sich Kermit seufzend zurück und rieb sich über seinen flachen Bauch. 

"Vielen Dank, Steve. Deine Zusammenstellung war köstlich."

"Gern geschehen. In der freien Natur schmeckt alles gleich nochmal so gut."

"Das kann ich nur bestätigen", warf Peter ein und blickte auf die fast vollkommen geleerten Schüsseln hinab. "Und da wir so brav leergegessen haben, müsst ihr nicht mehr soviel den Berg hinunter schleppen."

"Genau", bestätigte Cara und griff nach einem der Rucksäcke, um die Essensreste darin zu verstauen. Sie stöhnte leise auf, während sie den rauen Stoff zu sich her zog. "Uff, das Teil ist noch immer schwer. Was zum Geier ist da drin?"

Neugierig öffnete sie den Rucksack und schaute hinein. "Ach herrje. Verbandskasten, Kletterseil, Kleidung, Karabinerhaken, Klebeband, Jagdmesser, Schlafsack, Taschenlampe, Batterien und so weiter und so fort", zählte sie auf. "Ihr habt ja den halben Hausstand mitgenommen."

Steve und Kermit grinsten sich zu. "Seals und Pfadfinder sind immer auf alles vorbereitet", sprachen sie wie aus einem Mund.

Danny hob theatralisch die Hände gen Himmel. "Damit habt ihr uns gerade verhext, wisst ihr das? Das schreit direkt danach, dass etwas passieren wird. Habt ihr denn in der ganzen Zeit mit mir nichts gelernt?"

"Hey, hey, nun mal langsam. So viel ist das nun auch wieder nicht. Mein Vater hat mir beigebracht, ich soll niemals ohne eine Grundausrüstung in den Dschungel gehen und die habe ich eben eingepackt", rechtfertigte sich Steve. 

"Genau", bestätigte Kermit. 

"Ach, dein Vater hat dich das auch gelehrt?", fragte Danny sarkastisch. 

"Nein, der war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, irgendwo ein Rebellenregime zu stürzen." Kermit grinste wölfisch, "Das hat mir mein Ausbilder beigebracht. Es kam gleich hinter der Lektion, wie ich einen Angreifer mit nur einem Finger, an der richtigen Stelle platziert, töten kann."

"Ruhe!", ließ sich Peter plötzlich vernehmen. Er neigte den Kopf und lauschte angestrengt. "Habt ihr das auch gehört?"

Anspannung breitete sich aus. Kermit, Steve und Danny griffen sofort nach ihren Waffen, zogen die leise protestierende Cara in ihre Mitte, und sahen sich in alle Richtungen um. 

"Was gehört?", erkundigte sich Steve, Muskeln vibrierend.

"Da war ein Geräusch. Etwas raschelte im Unterholz", erklärte Peter.

Steve entspannte sich sichtbar. "Ja meinst du denn, wir sind hier alleine? Hier wimmelt es nur so vor Tieren, hauptsächlich Nagern, Spinnen und Käfern. Oder hörst du all das Zirpen und den Vogelgesang nicht?"

Peter schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. "Nein, die meine ich nicht. Das Geräusch, es klang anders – nach etwas Großem."

Einige Sekunden kehrte Stille ein, während jeder eingehend lauschte. Zuerst waren nur die mittlerweile schon bekannten Geräusche des Dschungels zu hören, dann erklang ein Grunzen und das Brechen von Zweigen. 

"Wildschweine!", rief Steve aus. "Los Leute, alle auf die Bäume. Beeilt euch."

Blitzschnell drehte er sich zu Cara, umfasste ihre Taille und hob die entsetzt quiekende Frau auf den ersten dickeren Ast. "Kletter so schnell du kannst nach oben!", befahl er ihr scharf. 

Danny, der vor Schreck stocksteif da stand, gab er einen Stoß. "Komm in die Gänge!"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Peter behände auf den nächstbesten Baum kletterte und Kermit sich auch schon auf den ersten Ast schwang, um seiner Frau zu folgen. 

Steve steckte seine Waffe wieder ins Holster zurück. Er wusste, dass Danny mit seinem lädierten Knie zwar ganz gut laufen konnte - er hatte sich vor einigen Wochen das Kreuzband angerissen - aber klettern gestaltete sich schwierig. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, schleifte er seinen Partner zum Baum, formte eine Räuberleiter, indem er die Hände fest ineinander verschränkte und beugte sich so tief wie möglich runter.

"Hoch mit dir!" 

Zum Glück lamentierte Danny nicht, sondern setzte seinen gesunden Fuß in Steves Handfläche. Sich am Baumstamm festhaltend, wartete der Detective, bis Steve sich mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen aufrichtete und versuchte dann, sich mit seinem lädierten Bein so gut wie möglich abzudrücken, um den nötigen Schwung zu bekommen. Dabei gab das geschwächte Knie nach, Danny verlor das Gleichwicht und fiel gegen Steve. 

"Fuck", fluchte dieser, während er versuchte, wieder festen Stand zu bekommen. Schnell sah er ein, dass die Aktion so nicht klappen würde, die lauter werdenden Geräusche der durchs Unterholz brechenden Wildschweine im Nacken. Steve ging in die Knie und tauchte unter die Schenkel seines Partners. Unnachgiebig hielt er ihn am Hosenbein fest, während er sich mit der schweren Last auf seiner Schulter wieder in eine stehende Position kämpfte, so dass er Danny auf den ersten Ast hieven konnte. 

Er verstand nicht, was Danny ihm zurief, zu laut pochte das Blut in seinen Ohren. Den zwar kurzgeratenen, aber doch nicht federleichten Mann zu bewegen, kostete ihn eine gewaltige Menge Kraft. Er stand nun mit dem Rücken zum Gebüsch, die Hände gegen den Hintern seines Partner gepresst, damit er ihn vollends auf den Ast schieben konnte, als ihm plötzlich selbst die Beine weggerissen wurden. 

Mit einem harten Aufprall landete der SEAL auf dem Boden. Er keuchte und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er sich einem riesigen Wildschwein gegenüber – und das Tier war verdammt wütend. Es grunzte drohend. Kleine Schweineaugen glitzerten ihn gefährlich an, der kräftige, breite Kiefer war halb geöffnet, Geifer lief ihm aus dem Mund und tropfte auf Steves Shirt. Der borstige Kopf kam immer näher, Steve roch den faulen Atem des Vieches, und es würgte ihn. 

"Fuck, ich habe kein freies Schussfeld! Danny, verdammt, geh aus der Bahn!", hörte er jemand aus weiter Ferne rufen. 

Die Schrecksekunde dauerte nicht lange. Steve bekam zwar noch immer kaum Luft und hinter seinen Schläfen pochte es, als würde jemand mit dem glühenden Nadeln in sein Gehirn stechen, aber er war sich der Gefahr sehr bewusst. Sein Arm glitt unwillkürlich in Richtung seines Holsters, um seine Waffe zu ziehen. 

Das Viech wertete die ruckartige Bewegung als Angriff. Heftiger Schmerz zuckte durch Steves Adern, als das Tier seine kräftigen Hauer in seinen Arm schlug und daran zerrte. Es war ihm unmöglich, seine Waffe zu ergreifen. Verdammt, hatte das Viech ein scharfes Gebiss, er kam sich vor wie in einem Schraubstock.

Der SEAL stöhnte vor Anstrengung laut auf. Das Wildschwein zerrte so stark an dem Körperteil, dass es Steve zur Seite drehte. Er spürte regelrecht, wie die Muskeln, Knochen und Sehnen nachgaben, pure Agonie überflutete sein Denken. 

Schüsse ertönten, Vögel kreischten auf. Er spürte den Einschlag einer Kugel dicht neben seinem Kopf. Eine andere traf wohl ihr Ziel, denn das Wildschwein gab ein gequältes Quieken von sich und ließ von ihm ab. 

Schwer atmend drückte Steve den verletzten Arm schützend gegen seine Seite, Adrenalin gab ihm die Kraft dazu. Er wusste, er musste unbedingt bei Bewusstsein bleiben, die Gefahr war nicht gebannt. Aber er schaffte es nicht, seinen Körper zu überreden, nach seiner Waffe zu greifen, geschweige denn sich aufzurichten und zu sehen, wo sich das Wildschwein jetzt befand. Die kurze Anstrengung, seinen Arm an sich zu ziehen hatte ihn aller Kräfte beraubt. 

Im nächsten Moment schrie er laut auf. Das Vieh war, wie vermutet, nicht tot. Es war wohl nur ein wenig zurückgewichen und verbiss sich in seiner Panik nun in seine Wade. Die scharfen Hauer glitten wie nichts durch die kräftige Jeans und gruben sich tief in das weiche Fleisch. Augenblicklich schoss Blut aus der Wunde. Steve spürte, wie es feucht wurde. 

Pure Agonie raubte dem SEAL die Stimme und den Atem. Die Punkte vor seinen Augen verdichteten sich immer mehr, verwandelten sich in eine wirbelnde, zuckende Masse. Ein weiterer Schuss drang wie durch dichte Watte an sein Ohr, aber der furchtbare Druck an seinem Bein ließ einfach nicht nach. 

Steves Training gewann die Oberhand. In unzähligen Lektionen war ihm eingedrillt worden, wie er Schmerz verdrängen konnte, sollte er in die Hände seiner Feinde gelangen und gefoltert werden. Die Situation hier kam jedenfalls Folter sehr, sehr nahe. 

Er reagierte nur noch automatisch. Die weißglühenden Feuerstöße, die durch seinen Leib rasten und seine Nervenenden tanzen ließen, beachtete er nicht weiter. Irgendwie schaffte er es, sein unverletztes Bein anzuheben und gegen den mächtigen Kopf des Tieres zu treten, was zur Folge hatte, dass der verkeilte Kiefer aufbrach. Die Hauer glitten aus der Wunde und das Wildschwein regte sich nicht mehr. 

Steve stöhnte erleichtert auf. *Es ist vollbracht*, schoss es durch seine Gedanken. 

Schwerelosigkeit erfasste sein gesamtes Sein. Er versuchte seinen Kopf zu heben, aber er schaffte es nicht. Auch seine Finger gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. Tiefe Schwärze umhüllte ihn wie eine Decke, dann kehrte wohltuende Stille ein, der Schmerz verschwand.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Peter erreichte den ohnmächtigen Seal zuerst. Noch im Laufen zerrte er seinen Gürtel aus der Hose, dann fiel er neben ihm auf die Knie. In geübter Manier band er Steves Oberarm ab, um den Blutfluss zu stoppen. Anschließend überprüfte er Puls und Atmung. Beides war verlangsamt, schien ihm aber im Moment nicht besorgniserregend zu sein. 

Obwohl der Ersthelfer in ihm danach schrie, Druck auf die offene Wunde am Arm auszuüben - denn trotz des Abbindens rann noch immer Blut aus der großflächigen Verletzung - gewann der Shaolin in ihm die Oberhand. So schloss er seine Augen und ließ seine Hände in etwa einem Zentimeter Abstand über den gesamten Körper bis hin zu den Zehen gleiten. Sekunden später erreichte ihn die Gewissheit, dass sich Steves Verletzungen auf den Unterarm und sein Bein beschränkten. 

Hinter sich hörte der Shaolin das Trampeln von Füßen, welches sich schnell näherte. *Die haben sich echt Zeit gelassen, vom Baum zu klettern.* Er sah nicht auf, gab nur Anweisungen. 

"Kermit, du sicherst das Gelände. Danny, schaff das Viech zur Seite, ich brauche Platz zum Arbeiten. Cara hol den Erste Hilfe Kasten und komm her."

Kermit stellte sich sofort in Positur und suchte mit geschultem Blick und gezogener Waffe das Unterholz nach weiteren Tieren ab. Danny hingegen stieß einen zornigen Laut aus. 

"Verdammt, was soll das?!"

Cara hielt den erregten Detective am Arm fest. "Danny, bitte lass Peter arbeiten. Er weiß was er tut. Bitte, vertrau uns!" Sie schüttelte ihn leicht. "Bitte räum das Tier zur Seite wie Peter es gesagt hat, damit wir uns um Steve kümmern können. Jede Minute ist kostbar!"

Die kleine Rede drang wohl durch. Dannys Arme fuchtelten zwar wie Windmühlen in der Luft herum und er murmelte etwas Unverständliches, aber letztendlich humpelte er in Richtung des Wildschweins. 

Ein paar Sekunden später kniete Cara mit dem geöffneten Erste Hilfe Kasten neben Peter. "Gut, was soll ich tun?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. 

Peter deutete auf die Schere. "Schneid ihm das Hosenbein auf, nimm Kompressen und decke die Wunde ab. Dann drück drauf so fest du kannst, Rest kommt später."

Großzügig überhörte Peter das unterdrückte Würgen Caras als sie die nicht angenehm aussehende Verletzung freilegte und konzentrierte sich erneut auf den Seal. Eine paar tiefe Atemzüge genügten und er befand sich wieder in seiner Mitte. 

Die Verletzung am Bein schien Peter erst einmal zweitranging zu sein. Das Wildschwein hatte dort, soweit er es erkannte, zwei tiefe Fleischwunden hinterlassen, aber da er sah, dass sich dort das Blut langsam schon verdickte, konnte er die Verletzung vorläufig außen vor lassen. Steves Unterarm bereitete ihm viel mehr Sorgen, die Blutung wollte einfach nicht stoppen. 

Peter schob vorsichtig den verletzten Arm in eine bessere Position, um das ganze Ausmaß der Verletzung zu sehen. Beim Anblick der weit auseinanderklaffenden Wunde stockte ihm einen Augenblick der Atem – es sah gerade so aus, als hätte das Wildschein einen großen Teil aus Steves Arm gebissen, was aber definitiv nicht der Fall war. Dennoch hatte das Vieh ganze Arbeit geleistet. 

Die kräftigen Hauer hatten einen Pfad der Zerstörung hinterlassen. Rohes Fleisch und Venen waren deutlich zwischen den ausgefransten Wundrändern zu erkennen, Blut sickerte wie ein makaberer Miniwasserfall am Arm herab. Das Innere der Wunde wirkte seltsam verschoben, einige Teile wie Sehnen und Muskelstränge schienen nicht an dem Platz zu sein, wo sie eigentlich hingehörten. Am schlimmsten war jedoch, dass ein Teil der Speiche in Steves Unterarm beinahe komplett frei lag. Das Wildschwein hatte soviel Kraft im Kiefer besessen, dass es den Knochen wie ein Streichholz durchgebrochen hatte. Ein Stück der Speiche ragte steil nach oben. Das vereitelte jede Chance, diese Fraktur zu schienen. Anhand der starken Blutung, trotz des abgebundenen Oberarms, vermutete Peter, dass eine Hauptarterie angerissen war und das bedeutete, wenn nicht schnell was geschah, dann würde Steve verbluten. 

Ein Gefäßchirurg stand nicht zur Verfügung und, sofern keiner von ihnen ein Medizinstudium hinter sich hatte, besaß auch niemand von ihnen die Sachkenntnis, Gefäße richtig abzuklemmen. Um Steves Leben zu retten gab es nur eine Lösung, nur wusste Peter nicht, ob er dazu imstande war. Er selbst hatte diese Art der Heilung noch nie ausgeführt, es nur bei Caine beobachtet. *Einmal ist immer das erste Mal*, sagte er sich. *Paps, ich wünschte, du wärst hier. Es muss klappen. Es muss!*

Der junge Shaolin begann tief und regelmäßig ein und auszuatmen. "Cara, steh auf und geh einen Meter zurück. Sorge dafür, dass keiner stört", sagte er zwischen zwei Atemzügen. 

"Was ist los? Spinnst du?", ließ sich Danny vernehmen, als die junge Frau dieser Anweisung sofort folgte. 

Kermit sprintete an Caras Seite. Gemeinsam zogen sie den heftig widerstrebenden und laut fluchenden Detective mehrere Meter von Steve und Peter weg. Dort drückte Kermit ihn unsanft mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht gegen einen Baumstamm und raunzte ihn an: "Wenn du möchtest, dass dein Partner überlebt, dann lass Peter machen und beruhige dich um Himmels willen."

Danny beruhigte sich nicht, im Gegenteil. Laut schimpfend wand er sich wie eine Schlange unter Kermits Griff. Unvermittelt riss der Detective aus New Jersey den Ellbogen nach hinten und drückte sich gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand ab. Kermit sah den Angriff voraus und wich dem Schlag gegen seinen Solarplexus aus. Mit einem tiefen, ungeduldigen Knurren umschlang er Dannys Hals und drückte zu. Dannys Finger krallten sich sofort in seinen Arm, aber Kermit beachtete das gar nicht, sondern presste nur noch stärker gegen die Luftröhre, bis er merkte, dass die frenetischen Bewegungen abnahmen. Erst dann ließ er locker und erlaubte Danny, keuchend und geschlagen auf den Boden zu sinken. 

Peter nahm das Geschehen nur am Rande wahr. Seine Finger umschlossen Steves Arm, in der Hoffnung, das so richtig zu machen. Steves Bein ließ er erst einmal außen vor. Falls ihm, sofern es überhaupt klappte, nach der 'Behandlung' des Armes noch genügend Energie zur Verfügung stand, konnte er sich immer noch um diese Verletzung kümmern. 

Er atmete weiterhin tief und kontrolliert ein und aus und versank so immer mehr in eine tiefe Meditation. Er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf seine Mitte und wartete geduldig, bis sich sein Geist von allem Weltlichen trennte. Völlig unerwartet begannen der Drache und der Tiger an seinem Unterarm zu vibrieren – so kam es ihm jedenfalls vor. Zuerst fühlte sich Peter durch das seltsame Vorkommnis deutlich irritiert, aber nach kurzem Zögern nahm er es einfach so hin. 

Beinahe zeitgleich breitete sich vor seinem inneren Auge ein seltsames Geflecht von wild umher wabernden, fadenartigen Strängen aus. Einige waren fest miteinander verbunden, andere schwebten wie feingliederige Spinnennetze herum, die Enden hingen schlapp herab. 

Im hintersten Winkel seines Seins völlig überwältigt von der neuen Erfahrung, folgte Peter im Geiste einem abgehackten Faden, der sich dadurch dunkel verfärbte und das passierte auch mit seinem Gegenpart. Peter stellte sich vor, wie er die beiden Fasern wieder zusammenfügte und genau dies geschah auch. Sobald der Strang dann wieder fest miteinander verbunden war, nahm er die Farbe der anderen Fasern an, sodass sich Peter gleich auf das nächste zu reparierende Teil konzentrierte. 

Nach gleichem Schema ging Peter mit all den anderen abgehackten Stücken um. Bei einigen war es ganz leicht, sie zusammenzufügen, bei anderen brauchte er wesentlich länger. Daher kam er erheblich langsamer voran, als er es gehofft hatte. 

Er spürte, wie ein Zittern durch seinen Körper lief, und bemerkte plötzlich, dass seine Kräfte deutlich schwanden. Einen Augenblick lang unterbrach er seine Bemühungen und horchte in sich hinein, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, wie er die ganze Sache beschleunigen konnte. 

Suchend ließ er seinen Blick über das verworrene Geflecht schweifen und entdeckte jetzt erst, dass die Fäden unterschiedliche Durchmesser besaßen. Wie war ihm das nur vorher entgangen? Das konnte nur an seiner Unerfahrenheit liegen. Ein Gefühl des Versagens bohrte sich wie Säure in seinen Magen, aber er wusste, er durfte diesem jetzt nicht nachgeben, sonst war alles verloren.

Abrupt änderte der Shaolin seine Taktik, sich dessen schmerzlich bewusst, dass er nicht alles reparieren konnte. Er unterdrückte seine aufkeimende Panik und konzentrierte sich auf die dicksten Teile, in der Hoffnung, so die lebenswichtigen Blutgefäße zusammenzufügen. 

Peter keuchte vor Anstrengung, Schweiß drang ihm aus allen Poren. Das Geflecht vor seinem inneren Auge flackerte. Der Strang, an dem er gerade arbeitete, glitt durch seine metaphorischen Finger. So sehr er sich anstrengte, er schaffte es nicht mehr, die beiden Enden zusammenzufügen. 

Mit einem letzten Aufbäumen verschwand das Geflecht. Peter fühlte sich hart aus seiner Meditation gerissen, schwebte Sekunden- oder waren es Minuten?- lang im luftleeren Raum. Er konnte sich nicht wehren, der schnelle Wiedereintritt in die Realität fühlte sich wie ein körperlicher Schmerz an. Ein enttäuschter Laut löste sich von seinen Lippen als der Dschungel sich wieder vor ihm aufbaute. Vollkommen verausgabt, kippte er mit dem Oberkörper einfach zur Seite und blieb still liegen. 

"Peter, oh Gott, Peter, bitte sag was!", hörte er wie aus weiter Ferne. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und rüttelte ihn. Er blinzelte, Caras Gesicht materialisierte sich langsam über ihm. 

"Alles okay", brachte er mühsam hervor. "Blutet Steve noch stark?"

"Nein, wow, das kann doch nicht…die Blutung scheint gestoppt zu haben. Wie, verdammt, wie ist das möglich?", erklang Dannys verwirrte Stimme. 

"Hilf mir auf", bat Peter Cara. 

"Nein, du bleibst erstmal liegen, wir kümmern uns um den Rest. Du hast gerade genug getan."

Seufzend schloss Peter die Augen. Okay, die akute Gefahr war scheinbar gebannt, vielleicht hatte er doch nicht allzu sehr versagt. Ohne Caras Hilfe kam er eh nicht hoch. Was schadete es, ausnahmsweise auf sie zu hören? Verbinden konnten sie Steve auch ohne ihn. Nur fünf Minuten erholen – oh ja, das hörte sich wie der Himmel auf Erden an. 

"Kann mir mal einer sagen, was hier gerade abgegangen ist?", verlangte Danny laut zu wissen, während er sich aufgeregt um Steve kümmerte. 

Cara kniete sich neben ihn und half Danny, die tiefen Wunden gründlich zu desinfizieren. "Das, mein Freund, war ein Shaolin in seinem Element."

"Ich verstehe es nicht. Nicht, dass ich nicht dankbar bin. Ganz im Gegenteil. Peter hat Steve das Leben gerettet, da gibt es nichts dran zu rütteln." Er blickte zu Kermit und rieb sich über den Hals, der eine deutliche Rötung aufwies. "Bei der Gelegenheit: Entschuldigung für meinen Ausraster." Als dieser nickte und gegen eine imaginäre Hutkrempe tippte, schaute er wieder auf Steve. "Wie zum Geier hat er das angestellt? Das will mir nicht in meinen Kopf. Wie geht das?"

"Danny, warum akzeptierst du es nicht einfach und gut ist es? Erklären kann dir das hier sicher niemand, nicht einmal Peter. Caine vielleicht, aber der ist nicht hier", meinte Cara und reichte Danny eine weitere Kompresse.

"Akzeptieren?" Danny schüttelte sich. "Wie soll ich etwas akzeptieren, was ich hier mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen habe, das es aber eigentlich gar nicht geben kann?" 

"Uhm, sollten wir uns nicht besser um Steve kümmern? Fragen und Antworten haben doch nun wirklich Zeit bis später", lenkte Cara ab. 

Danny biss fest die Zähne zusammen. "Du hast Recht. Hier, halt das mal." 

Cara legte ihre Finger auf die rund um den offenen Bruch arrangierten Kompressen. Danny beugte sich vor und entnahm eine Bandage aus dem Erste Hilfe Kasten, die er vorsichtig um den Arm wickelte, sehr darauf bedacht, den Mull nicht fest anzuziehen. Dabei murmelte er die ganze Zeit Unverständliches vor sich hin. Anschließend überprüfte er Steves Atmung und seinen Puls. 

Dannys Finger glitten über Steves Stirn und seine Wange. "Verflixt, Steve, das kann auch nur dir passieren. Ich habe dir doch gleich gesagt, dass etwas schief gehen wird. Aber hast du auf mich gehört? Nein, natürlich nicht. Was interessiert es dich, was ich zu sagen habe? Du tust was du willst und wann du es willst. Und so etwas ist dann das Ergebnis. Er wird Zeit, dass du zu dir kommst, damit ich dir gebührend in den Hintern treten kann." 

In Caras Innerem zog sich alles zusammen. Es war offensichtlich, wie sehr Danny sich um seinen Partner sorgte. Das gab alleine schon sein Gesichtsausdruck preis. Irgendwie spürte sie, dass Danny einen Augenblick allein mit dem Seal haben wollte - die Beinwunde konnte Danny auch alleine versorgen. Daher erhob sie sich, überzeugte sich kurz, dass Peter noch schlief und ging dann zu ihrem Mann. 

"Und, wie sieht es aus?", wurde sie begrüßt.

Cara wischte sich seufzend ihre blutverschmierten Finger an ihren Jeans ab. "Nicht so gut. Steve hat viel Blut verloren, sein Arm sieht richtig schlimm aus, er hat eine offene Fraktur. Das Bein ist etwas besser dran. Er scheint dort nur zwei tiefe Fleischwunden zu haben, allerdings kann man so natürlich nicht sagen, ob irgendwelche Sehnen ab sind. Er sollte auf den schnellsten Weg ins Krankenhaus."

"Da sind wir einer Meinung." Er musterte kurz Peter, bevor er wieder ins Unterholz starrte. 

Cara, die der Blickrichtung gefolgt war, meinte: "Er schläft nur, hat sich wohl überanstrengt."

"Gut zu wissen. Ich schätze, Peter und ich werden uns auf den Weg zum Auto machen müssen, während du, Danny und Steve hierbleiben werdet."

"Ist das eine gute Idee? Ich meine das Hierbleiben. Was ist, wenn nochmal Wildschweine auftauchen oder schlimmeres?" 

"Wohl kaum. Genau genommen gibt es auf Hawaii gar keine Landraubtiere. Es sei denn, du teilst Ziegen, Ratten und Mungos in diese Kategorie ein." Er deutete auf das tote Tier. "Das war eine Bache. Du kannst es am geschwollenen Euter erkennen, was auch erklärt, weshalb das Viech so aggressiv war. Es gibt kaum etwas Angriffslustigeres als ein Wildschwein mit Nachwuchs. Sie dachte wohl, wir wollen ihr die Frischlinge abnehmen. Das Gute daran ist, Bachen sind immer Einzelgänger bis ihr Nachwuchs groß genug ist, was dieser nicht mehr werden wird." 

"Das hätte ich nun nicht unbedingt wissen müssen. Die armen kleinen Dinger, die haben keine Chance ohne ihre Mutter."

"Keine Sorgen, die müssen bestimmt nicht lange leiden. Die Ratten werden sich ihrer schnell annehmen."

Cara verzog angewidert die Lippen. "Igitt." Sie stupste ihren Mann an. "Uhm, wenn es hier keine Raubtiere gibt und das Wildschwein ein Einzelgänger war, warum stehst du dann noch immer da und starrst ins Unterholz?"

Kermit zog die Schultern hoch. "Erstens kann ich mich auch irren und zweitens wäre ich euch eh nur im Weg gestanden. Die gute Nachricht ist: ich habe wirklich nichts Verdächtiges mehr rascheln hören."

"Wenigstens etwas." Cara schnippte frustriert ein verirrtes Blatt von ihrem Shirt. "Verflixt, Kermit, warum passiert immer uns so etwas? Wir wollten doch nur einen netten Ausflug machen. Warum kann nichts, aber auch gar nichts in unserem Leben ausnahmsweise mal normal verlaufen?"

Kermit schlang den Arm um seine Frau, zog sie beschützend an sich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar. "Darauf habe ich leider auch keine Antwort. Wir haben wohl einfach zu tief in den Scheißetopf gegriffen."

Cara vergrub den Kopf an seiner Schulter. "Ich mache mir große Sorgen um Steve." Plötzlich erhellte sich ihr Gesicht. "Hey, in all der Aufregung hat keiner daran gedacht, dass man auch Hilfe per Handy rufen kann."

"Pech gehabt, Prinzessin, habe ich schon probiert. Sofern du kein Satellitenhandy hast, nützt es dir nicht viel. Hier draußen gibt es keinen Empfang, vielleicht weiter oben am Berg, aber hier verhindert die dichte Vegetation jeglichen Signalausgang."

"Mist. Dann bleibt euch wohl wirklich nur übrig, zum Auto zu laufen. Eine Trage zu bauen würde zwar nicht allzu lange dauern, aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass wir Steve so wenig wie möglich bewegen sollten."

Kermit nickte grimmig. "Richtig. Ich bin derselben Meinung. Einen Trip auf einer Bahre den Berg hinunter würde er in seinem Zustand wohl nicht überleben. Außerdem sind wir ohne zusätzliche Last auch wesentlich schneller, was bedeutet, Hilfe wird früher eintreffen." Er schaute über den See. "Zum Glück befinden wir uns hier am Wasser – sprich: es stehen keine Bäume im Weg. Ein Heli wird nicht landen können, aber sie können ihn über einen Rettungskorb hochhieven."

Der ehemalige Söldner atmete tief ein und schlang beide Arme fest um seine junge Frau. Das Kinn auf ihrem Kopf abgestützt murmelte er entschuldigend: "Es widerstrebt mir sehr, dich hier zurückzulassen. Aber…nun…wir sind ohne dich einfach schneller."

"Schon klar", meinte Cara verstehend und schmiegte sich ein wenig enger an Kermit. "Peter scheint sich ziemlich verausgabt zu haben, vielleicht nimmst du besser Danny mit?"

"Das würde ich gerne, doch das wird nicht klappen. Erstens bekommen wir Danny ganz sicher nicht von Steve weg - würde mir mit Peter ebenso ergehen, wäre die Lage anders herum und jemand anderes könnte Hilfe holen – und zweitens hat er sich wohl wieder das Knie verletzt. Er humpelte vorhin ziemlich stark und belastet sein Bein kaum. Ich glaube nicht, dass er einen Gewaltmarsch auf unebenem Boden schaffen wird."

Cara runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Nun gut, es war einen Versuch wert. Ich weiß, dir wäre wohler, wenn wenigstens Peter bei mir wäre."

"Ja, wäre es", gab Kermit unumwunden zu, "aber das ist leider nicht machbar. Ein entkräfteter Shaolin ist immer noch schneller als ein humpelnder Danny. Soviel ist sicher. Viel Zeit ist genau das, was wir nicht haben." 

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper. Er löste sich von Cara, legte beide Hände auf ihre Schultern und blickte auf sie hinunter. "Prinzessin, da ist noch etwas." Er wartete, bis sie das Kinn hob und ihn ansah. "Ich möchte, dass du meine Ersatzpistole an dich nimmst", sagte er eindringlich.

Cara erbleichte. "Kermit, nein, ich…"

Kermits Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in eine steinerne Maske, seine Stimme nahm einen harschen Klang an. "Keine Widerrede, junge Dame. Du weißt, was wir ausgemacht haben. Es ist mir vollkommen egal, dass du Waffen nicht leiden magst. Dies ist eine Ausnahmesituation und eine Diskussion über das Tragen oder Nichttragen einer Waffe steht nicht zur Debatte."

Kermits Finger vergruben sich fest in ihre Schulter, Cara zuckte unter dem unangenehmen Druck zusammen. Unbeirrt sprach der Detective weiter: "Das Ding ist: ich habe keine Ahnung inwieweit Danny mit seinem lädierten Knie handlungsfähig ist, falls eine weitere Notsituation eintritt. Steve fällt eh völlig aus mit seinen Verletzungen. Wer weiß, wann er überhaupt wieder zu sich kommt. Ich gehe zwar nicht davon aus, dass du die Waffe benutzen musst, aber es ist mir sehr viel wohler, wenn ich weiß, dass du nicht wehrlos bist."

Cara lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, ihr Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum. Sie hasste Waffen mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens – demzufolge hatte sie auch jede Minute, die sie zusammen mit Kermit zum Trainieren auf dem Schießstand verbracht hatte, verabscheut - aber sie hatte Kermit damals auf den Bahamas fest versprochen, sich ohne Widerrede zu fügen, wenn es die Lage verlangte. So presste sie fest die Lippen aufeinander und nickte nur. 

"Danke", meinte Kermit leise und drückte ihr einen um Verzeihung heischenden Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann straffte er sich und sah zu Danny und Steve hinüber. 

"Mir scheint, Steves Erstversorgung ist abgeschlossen und Peter kommt gerade wieder zu sich. Wir sollten keine weitere Zeit verschwenden und uns auf dem Weg machen." 

Cara nickte nur stumm, ihr schossen tausend Dinge durch den Kopf, viel zu viele, um auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Wie eine Marionette ließ sie sich von Kermit die wenigen Meter zu den anderen führen, beobachtete, wie er in seinen Rucksack griff, eine 38er hervorzog und sie ihr reichte. 

Das lebensgefährliche Metall fühlte sich gar nicht gut in ihrer Hand an. Mit Todesverachtung überprüfte sie zuerst, ob die Waffe gesichert war und schob sie dann in den Hosenbund an ihrem Rücken. Der kalte Stahl presste sich gegen ihre erhitzte Haut und Cara erschauerte erneut. Oh Gott, wie sie das hasste! 

Danny zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Solltest du die 38er nicht lieber dem ehemaligen Cop geben?"

"Ich trage keine Waffe mehr, ich bin Shaolin", gab Peter Auskunft.

"Was soll das nun wieder heißen? Verbietet dir irgendein nebulöses Gebot deiner Religion, dass du das nicht mehr tun darfst? Völlig idiotisch in meinen Augen", ereiferte sich Danny. 

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, tut es nicht. Aber, nicht zuletzt, um meinen Vater zu ehren, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, keine Schusswaffe mehr zu tragen. Außerdem – mein ganzer Körper ist eine Waffe, ich komme auch gut ohne zurecht."

"Wie gut, das sah man, als das Wildschwein angriff. Hättest du ein Schießeisen gehabt, dann wäre das hier nicht passiert. Von deiner Position aus hättest du ein freies Schussfeld gehabt, ganz im Gegensatz zu uns", redete sich der Detective langsam in Rage. 

Kermit trat dazwischen. "Stopp und zwar sofort!", befahl er mit grollender Stimme. "Erstens ist das Nonsens und zweitens ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um große Diskussionen zu führen. Wenn ihr ein Problem miteinander habt, dann wartet damit, bis ihr wieder in der Zivilisation seid! Es gibt eindeutig dringendere Dinge zu tun."

Röte schoss Danny in die Wangen, er senkte beschämt den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, Peter. Mit scheint, mir gehen heute öfter die Pferde durch."

"Schon gut", erwiderte der Shaolin, aber der verletzte Unterton war leicht heraus zu hören. 

Kermit tippte seinen Kumpel leicht an. "Wie geht es dir, Junge?" Er nickte in Steves Richtung. "Satte Leistung."

"Danke – und ich bin wieder okay." Peter erhob sich und streckte seine Glieder. Er schwankte leicht und Kermit griff schnell zu. 

"Woa", kommentierte der ehemalige Söldner. "So gut wohl nicht."

Peters Lippen kräuselten sich. "Es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin noch ein wenig schwach auf den Beinen, aber das wird sich geben, sobald mein Körper seinen Energiehaushalt aufgefüllt hat. Können wir?"

"Können wir was?", warf Danny ein, dessen Hand auf Steves Schulter beschützend ruhte. 

"Losgehen, um Hilfe zu holen", erklärte Kermit. "Du wirst mit Cara und Steve hierbleiben, während Peter und ich den Berg hinunterlaufen und den Rettungshubschrauber rufen. Einwände?"

Danny sah aus, als ob er verdammt viel zu sagen hatte, aber er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und beschränkte sich auf nur zwei Worte: "Nein, keine."

"Gut." Kermit kreiste die Schultern und schaute gegen die grelle Sonne. "Wir sollten Steve in den Baumschatten tragen. Erstens ist es ein wenig kühler und vor allen Dingen geschützter, falls ein Unwetter aufzieht. Die Wolken gefallen mir irgendwie gar nicht. Wenn wir alle vier mit anfassen, müssten wir das schaffen, ohne ihn viel bewegen zu müssen."

Alle nickten zustimmend. Mit Hilfe einer der Decken und den beiden Schlafsäcken wurde der auserkorene Platz unter dem Baum ausgepolstert. Dann versammelten sich alle um Steve und Kermit gab kurze Anweisung wer an welcher Stelle anfassen sollte. Er zählte von drei auf eins hinunter und alle hoben den verletzten Seal gleichzeitig an. Wie Kermit es vorausgesagt hatte, gelang es ihnen so, Steve, mit nur minimalem Bewegen der verletzten Körperteile, von einer Stelle zur anderen zu tragen. 

Unter einem hohen, dichtblättrigen Baum legten sie Steve vorsichtig auf die Erde. Cara griff sich die verbliebene Picknickdecke, knüllte sie zusammen und legte sie als Kissen unter Steves Kopf, während Danny sich neben Steve setzte und zum unzähligen Male dessen Atmung und Puls überprüfte. 

Ein freudiges Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. "Der Puls wird kräftiger. Mit ein wenig Glück wacht er hoffentlich bald auf."

Kermit verzog die Lippen. "Ob das für ihn so gut sein wird, weiß ich nicht. Er wird starke Schmerzen haben. Ich habe im Erste Hilfe Kasten Morphium gesehen – und nein, ich werde nicht fragen, wo ihr es her habt. Ich will nur wissen, ob du weißt, wie man es verabreicht und in welcher Dosierung."

Danny nickte ertappt. "Ja, weiß ich", erwiderte er ungewöhnlich wortkarg.

"Gut." Kermit straffte die Schultern und griff nach Cara, die willig in seine Arme kam. "Dann werden Peter und ich uns jetzt auf die Socken machen." Er küsste seine Frau und ließ sie dann wieder los. 

"Passt auf euch auf", flüsterte die junge Frau und presste noch einmal ihre Lippen gegen die seinen. Dann ging sie zu Peter und umarmte ihn. 

"Werden wir", versprach der Shaolin. "Und ihr ebenso!"

Zu Kermits Überraschung kämpfte sich Danny ebenfalls auf die Beine und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. Bevor er sich darüber echauffieren konnte, weil er ungefragt angefasst wurde, meinte Danny so leise, dass nur er es verstand: "Ich werde gut auf deine Frau aufpassen, Kermit. Versprochen." Dann setzte er sich mit einem kaum unterdrückten Ächzen wieder neben Steve.

Der ehemalige Söldner starrte den Jersey Cop mit offenem Mund an. Verflixt, er kannte den anderen Mann gerade mal zwei Wochen! War er mittlerweile schon so leicht zu durchschauen, um wen er sich hier die größten Sorgen machte? Die Vorstellung, dass er nachließ, was Körpersprache und Mimik betraf bereitete ihm großes Unbehagen, doch andererseits beruhigte ihn Dannys Aussage auch. Er spürte, dass Danny es absolut ernst meinte. Leider fiel ihm überhaupt nichts ein, was er entgegnen konnte, ohne zu verraten, was ihm der Detective zugeflüstert hatte. 

Peter rettete die Situation. Er sagte nonchalant: "Ich hasse lange Abschiede. Für Steve kann ich leider nicht mehr tun, mein Energielevel ist zu niedrig. Also komm, lass uns gehen." 

Kermit nickte nur stumm, drückte Cara noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen und folgte seinen Partner. *Hoffentlich geht das alles gut.*


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Cara schaute ihren beiden Männern lange hinterher. Sie waren schon längst um die Biegung herum verschwunden und außer Sichtweite und sie starrte noch immer in die Richtung. Dass Kermit und Peter alleine in unbekanntem Gelände unterwegs waren, stimmte sie nicht gerade fröhlich. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Kermit jede Menge Dschungelerfahrung besaß, aber das unangenehme Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube wollte einfach nicht weichen. Nicht nur, weil grundsätzlich beinahe immer etwas passierte, waren Kermit und Peter alleine unterwegs, sondern auch, weil sie sich große Sorgen um Steve machte. Warum nur wachte er nicht auf? War der Blutverlust zu groß oder hatten sie irgendetwas übersehen? Sie hoffte nicht. 

Ein Schauer lief durch ihren Körper. Es lag eindeutig etwas in der Luft, aber sie schaffte es einfach nicht, herauszufinden, was sie so störte. Vielleicht war der Grund ihres Unwohlseins, dass sie sich hier mit zwei ihr völlig fremden Männern befand und diese vermaledeite Waffe am Körper trug – oder es war etwas anderes? 

Ein leiser Laut hinter ihrem Rücken ließ Cara auf dem Absatz herumwirbeln. Sie bekam gerade noch mit, wie Danny schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog als er sein Bein bewegte, bevor er sich wieder fing und so tat als wäre nichts passiert. 

Cara schüttelte den Kopf. *Männer!* Froh, etwas zu tun zu haben, schnappte sie sich eine leere Flasche, die noch auf der anderen Picknickdecke lag, marschierte zum Ufer des Sees und füllte sie mit kaltem Wasser auf. Mit ihr in der Hand kehrte sie zu Danny zurück und kniete sich neben ihn. 

"Hier", sie reichte die Flasche dem Detective, "nimm eine Kompresse aus dem Erste Hilfe Kasten, schlag deine Hose hoch und kühl dein Knie."

Danny zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Wer bist du, meine Mutter?" 

Cara fletschte die Zähne in einem Abklatsch eines Lächelns. "Nein, sicher nicht. Denn wenn ich deine Mutter wäre, dann hätte ich dich schon längst übers Knie gelegt, weil du Peter so angegangen bist."

Danny verdrehte die Augen. "Und wie oft soll ich mich deswegen entschuldigen? Falls es deiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen sein sollte, habe ich das schon längst getan. Im Eifer des Gefechts sagt man eben manchmal Dinge, die man nicht so meint. Jeder, der mich kennt weiß, dass es bei mir nicht jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen darf."

Cara stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blitzte ihn wütend an. "Und damit hast du genau den Punkt getroffen, Detective Williams!" Mit Absicht benutzte sie nicht seinen Vornamen. "Ich kenne dich nicht und du kennst weder mich noch Peter. Wie also soll einer von uns wissen, was du vom Gesagten meinst und was nur dahin geplappert ist? Fakt ist, du hast Peter, ausgerechnet die Person, die deinem Partner das Leben gerettet hat, sehr verletzt und das will und werde ich nicht akzeptieren."

Danny strich sich frustriert durch die Haare. "Cara, ich kann nur wiederholen: es tut mir sehr Leid. Die Sorge um Steve und die ganze Situation. Es ist einfach rausgerutscht und ich bin mir dessen bewusst, wie unfair ich mich gegenüber Peter verhalten habe. Und du kannst sicher sein, dass ich mich nochmal gebührend und in aller Form bei ihm entschuldigen werde, sobald hier alles in trockenen Tüchern ist." 

Der Detective blickte auf seinen Partner hinunter und in seinen Augen lag soviel Besorgnis, dass es Cara tief ins Herz schnitt. Beinahe tonlos fügte Danny hinzu: "Weißt du, Steve hätte bei so etwas nur irritiert geschaut und mich gefragt, warum ich ihn anbrülle. Er weiß, dass ich immer mal wieder Dampf ablassen muss und in ganze Tiraden verfalle, die er meist mit einem Grinsen oder einem Schulterzucken über sich ergehen lässt. So funktioniert unsere Partnerschaft und es…" Danny Stimme verlor sich, er schluckte hart. 

Aus Cara wich jeglicher Kampfgeist. Es war offensichtlich wie durcheinander der Detective war und sie fühlte sich plötzlich total schlecht, weil sie zu diesem Gefühlschaos beigetragen hatte. Aufseufzend ließ sie sich neben Danny auf den Boden gleiten und lehnte sich gegen den breiten Baumstamm. Ihre Augen brannten und sie strich sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. 

"Okay. Du hast mir was über dich erzählt, ich erzähle dir was über Peter. Mein Bruder des Herzens hat verdammt viel mitgemacht in seinem Leben. Mehr will ich dazu auch nicht sagen, nur soviel: eine seiner herausragendsten Eigenschaften ist – und das nicht im positiven Sinne – dass er sich immer alles viel zu sehr zu Herzen nimmt und grundsätzlich die Schuld bei sich sucht. Man kann ihm noch so oft sagen, er soll nicht alle Sorgen dieser Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen, aber verinnerlichen wird er das nie. Als du ihm sagtest, er ist schuld daran, dass Steve hier verletzt liegt, habe ich gesehen, wie sehr ihn das verletzte. Und ich kann da nicht einfach daneben stehen und zuschauen. Ich…" Hilflos brach Cara ab. 

"Man beschützt diejenigen, die man liebt – seine Ohana", beendete Danny auf seine Weise den Satz. 

"Ohana?"

"Familie", erklärte Danny und drückte dabei Steves Schulter.

Cara nickte. "Ja, richtig. Unsere Ohana. Ein schönes Wort, es gefällt mir."

"Mir auch. Aber verrate das ja nicht Steve, denn ich würde niemals zugeben, dass es etwas an Hawaii gibt, was ich mag." Danny lächelte leicht, bemüht die miese Stimmung zu vertreiben. Abschätzend blickte er ihr in die Augen und reichte ihr die Hand. "Schwamm drüber? Ich werde später noch mit Peter in aller Ruhe reden – versprochen." 

Cara, der der Sinn ebenfalls nicht nach Streit stand, ergriff die Hand und drückte sie leicht. "Schwamm drüber", bestätigte sie. "Und nun hoch mit der Hose und Knie kühlen, ich kann selbst von hier sehen, wie geschwollen es ist."

Danny salutierte. "Ja, Ma'am."

**************

Peter stolperte zum wiederholten Male über eine hochstehende Baumwurzel. Nur Kermits gedankenschnellem Griff um seinen Ellbogen war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht kopfüber auf den Boden stürzte. 

"Okay, das reicht. Wir machen eine Pause", verkündete der ehemalige Söldner. 

"Nein, wir müssen weiter. Ich habe eh viel zu lange gebraucht mit meinem Versuch, Steve zu helfen. Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn er wegen mir nicht rechtzeitig Hilfe bekommt", versetzte Peter vehement und versuchte, sich aus Kermits Halt zu befreien. 

Der Detective dachte nicht im Traum daran, seine Hand zu entfernen. Verwundert warf er ihm einen Blick über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille hinweg zu, während er den jungen Shaolin unerbittlich auf einen Steinblock am Wegesrand drückte. Wie leicht ihm das fiel, trotz Peters Gegenwehr, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Das überzeugte ihn nur noch mehr, wie sehr sich Peter verausgabt haben musste. 

"Wovon zum Geier redest du? Allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz kommen wir gut voran."

"Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich…nun ich habe ewig gebraucht, um diese Blutgefäße zu reparieren, oder was immer ich da gemacht habe. Mein Vater hätte das schneller gekonnt und Steve somit mehr Zeit verschafft. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob das überhaupt hält oder ob es nur temporär ist."

Kermit verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Zuallererst: Komm runter von deinem Schuldtrip. Nur dir ist zu verdanken, dass Steve überhaupt noch lebt. Und zweitens hast du nicht ewig gebraucht! Das waren vielleicht fünf Minuten wenn es hochkommt."

"Huh?" Peter blickte überrascht auf. "Mir kam es wesentlich länger vor, mindestens eine halbe Stunde."

Kermit verzog die Lippen. "Mir scheint Shaolin-Zeit und Real-Zeit verlaufen in verschiedenen Dimensionen." Er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. "Von Steves Unfall mit dem Wildschwein bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt sind fast genau vierzig Minuten verstrichen – zwanzig davon sind wir schon unterwegs. Sehr viel schneller geht es, Erstversorgung eingeschlossen, wohl kaum."

Peter rieb sich über das Kinn und atmete tief ein. Kermit registrierte erleichtert, wie die Farbe in Peters Wangen zurückkehrte. Er wirkte allgemein etwas lebendiger, gerade so als ob Kermits Worte eine kleine Last von seinen Schultern genommen hätte. 

"Erst vierzig Minuten? Wow, du hast absolut Recht, mir kam es wesentlich länger vor. Dennoch sollten wir uns beeilen, ich weiß nämlich wirklich nicht, wie lange – und ob – das hält, was ich mit Steve gemacht habe", entgegnete Peter und erhob sich. 

Kermit trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihn aufstehen. Während sie die Wanderung den Berg hinunter erneut aufnahmen, erkundigte er sich neugierig: "Apropos, was genau hast du eigentlich getan, dass die Blutung plötzlich stoppte?"

Peter zuckte die Schultern. "Wenn ich das nur selbst wüsste. Bei meinem Vater habe ich schon öfter gesehen, wie er Wunden ganz einfach nur durch Handauflegen heilte, aber natürlich waren das nicht solch großflächige Verletzungen wie Steves. Ich hatte nur einen Gedanken: mir muss das ebenfalls gelingen und dann habe ich den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf gelassen."

Kermit grinste breit und meinte anzüglich: "Soso, dann war ich also Zeuge deines ersten Males. Peter die Jungfrau…äh…der Jungmann. Wie nett."

Peter knuffte seinem Freund gutmütig in die Seite. "Oh mein Gott, damit ziehst du mich nun bis zum Lebensende auf, oder wie?" 

Kermit lachte laut auf. "Worauf du deinen Arsch verwetten kannst, Kleiner." 

Peter setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, als sich Kermit plötzlich versteifte und zischte: "Ruhig, keinen Ton."

Da der ehemalige Söldner nicht nach seiner Waffe griff, wunderte es Peter ungemein, was los war. Er hielt das Schweigen ein paar Sekunden aus, dann flüsterte er: "Was ist los? Ich höre nichts."

"Genau das ist es ja! Es herrscht vollkommene Stille, die Vögel sind verstummt. Ein verdammt schlechtes Zeichen", sprach Kermit das Offensichtliche aus, den Blick zum Himmel gerichtet. 

Er hatte kaum zu Ende geredet, da zerriss ein greller Blitz, gefolgt von einem lauten Donner die Luft. Nur wenige Sekunden später verhüllten dicke Wolken die Sonne und der Himmel öffnete seine Schleusen.

"Scheiße!", übertönte Kermits Stimme den noch immer nachgrollenden Donner, "das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt."

*********

Regen prasselte wie kleine Nadelstiche in Caras Gesicht. Das dichte Blattwerk hielt wohl einen Teil des Nass ab, aber längst nicht alles. Es goss wie aus Kübeln, man sah nicht einmal einen Meter weit und der aufkommende Wind trieb die Regenschwaden genau in ihre Richtung. Ein Schubs gegen ihre Schulter riss Cara aus ihrem Schreckmoment. Es war Danny, der eine dünne Abdeckplane in den Händen hielt. 

"Los, beeil dich! Setz dich dicht neben Steve. Wir breiten die Plane über uns aus, das wird ihn wenigstens ein klein wenig trocken halten."

Cara ergriff ihr Ende der Plane und rückte vorsichtig näher. Sie achtete sehr darauf, Steves verletztem Arm, der sich auf ihrer Seite befand, nicht zu berühren und sah zu, wie Danny die Arbeit übernahm und die Plane über sie ausbreitete soweit es eben ging. Unglücklicherweise reichte es nicht, um Steves gesamten Körper zu bedecken, die langen Beine befanden sich noch im Regen. 

"Sollen wir ihn gegen den Baum lehnen, oder so liegen lassen? Ich weiß nicht, was besser ist", schrie Cara gegen das Toben der Urgewalten an. 

Danny verzog überlegend den Mund. "Wir richten ihn auf. Der Regen weicht den Boden auf und wir können nicht riskieren, dass Dreck in die Beinwunde kommt. Das Infektionsrisiko ist auch so hoch genug", beschloss er. "Ich werde ihn hochziehen, du passt auf, dass sein Arm nicht unnötig viel bewegt wird."

"Okay. Auf drei?"

"Ja."

Danny schob beide Arme unter Steves Achseln und verschränkte seine Hände über dessen Brust. Dann zählte er herunter und zog seinen Partner mit einem lauten Ächzen hoch, bis dieser gegen den Stamm lehnte und seine langen Beine sich nun ebenfalls unter der Plane befanden. Auch Cara tat wie ihr geheißen, sie hielt Steves Arm während der Prozedur so gut es ging in derselben Lage, nutzte die Picknickdecke, die sich bis jetzt unter Steves Kopf befunden hatte als Ablage und platzierte seinen Arm dann vorsichtig darauf. 

"Zum ersten Mal bin ich froh, dass er noch ohnmächtig ist", meinte sie. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, welch Schmerzen Steve das Bewegen bereitet hätte, wäre er bei Bewusstsein.

Dannys Antwort ging im lauten Tosen des Donners unter. Dass er gegenteiliger Meinung war, konnte man jedoch leicht an seinem Gesicht ablesen. Eine Windböe fuhr unter die Plane. Cara brauchte beide Hände, um sie festzuhalten und stieß einen erschreckten Laut aus, als ein Schwall Regenwasser sie traf. 

"Verdammt, pass auf, dass das Ding nicht wegfliegt. Wenn es sein muss setz dich drauf, es ist unser einziger Schutz", versetzte Danny nicht gerade freundlich. 

Eingeschüchtert von der Heftigkeit des Unwetters tat Cara, was er verlangte und stellte fest, dass es so tatsächlich besser war und sie dem Wind keine ganz so große Angriffsfläche mehr boten. Unwillkürlich rückte sie noch ein wenig näher an Steve und Danny heran. 

Sie beging den Fehler, unter der Abdeckplane unten durch zu linsen und blickte direkt auf den aufgewühlten See. Völlig aus dem Nichts überfielen sie Erinnerungen an einen anderen Ausflug in die Berge. Ein Ausflug, den Peter beinahe mit dem Leben bezahlt hatte. All die schrecklichen Ereignisse, die Schlammlawine, Peters Sturz, sein Ertrinken liefen wie ein Film in High Definition in ihrem Kopf ab. Ihre Kehle zog sich zusammen, das Atmen fiel ihr plötzlich schwer. Sie schnappte nach Luft, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Etwas traf sie hart an der Schulter, klamme Finger glitten über ihre Wange und drehten ihren Kopf zur Seite. 

"Hey, hey, Cara. Verdammt, komm zu dir", redete eine Stimme eindringlich auf sie ein. 

*Warum ist es so dunkel?*, dachte sie verwirrt. *Oh, deswegen.* Cara öffnete ihre fest zusammengekniffenen Augen. Dannys besorgtes Gesicht tauchte nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr auf und sie wich erschreckt zurück. Sofort ließ er sie los, hielt sich aber noch immer über Steves Oberkörper gebeugt. Tiefblaue Augen musterten sie forschend. 

"Alles okay mit dir? Du bist gerade vollkommen weggetreten und hast nach Luft gejapst."

Cara spürte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wange schoss. Das alles war ihr furchtbar peinlich. Unwillkürlich presste sie eine schmale Hand gegen Dannys Brust und drückte ihn auf seine Seite zurück. 

"Ja, ich bin okay. Ich habe mich nur kurzzeitig an etwas erinnert, das nicht ganz so angenehm war", meinte sie vage. 

Zu ihrer Überraschung beließ es Danny dabei. Anstatt eine reelle Antwort einzufordern, überprüfte er mal wieder Steves Atmung und seinen Puls. Dann fummelte er an der Plane herum und versuchte anschließend, sein lädiertes Knie in eine bessere Position zu bringen.

Cara, der Dannys schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht nicht entging, versuchte erneut, den Detective davon zu überzeugen, wenigstens eine Schmerztablette zu nehmen, doch dieser lehnte wieder einmal starrköpfig mit der Begründung ab, er wolle einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Cara gab schließlich auf und starrte bedrückt auf das sich abspielende Naturschauspiel. 

Donner und Blitz wechselten sich in schöner Regelmäßigkeit ab. Es gab kaum eine Pause zwischen dem grellen Leuchten und dem anschließenden Grollen, was bedeutete, dass das Gewitter sich direkt über ihnen befand. Zum Glück aber hatte wenigstens der Wind ein wenig nachgelassen, sodass nicht mehr die Gefahr bestand, dass sich die Plane verselbstständigte. Der Regen hingegen – so kam es ihr vor – nahm an Heftigkeit deutlich zu und Cara spürte, wie eine kalte Hand der Angst nach ihrem Herzen griff.

Wie ging es wohl Kermit und Peter? Bei diesen sintflutartigen Niederschlägen verwandelte sich der Dschungelboden in eine gefährliche Brühe. Noch dazu kannte sich keiner von ihnen hier aus. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie mehrere Male über sehr steile, wenn auch nicht sehr hohe, Abhänge geklettert waren, um hierher zu gelangen. Die waren schon bei gutem Wetter nicht einfach gewesen zu überwinden. Im Geiste sah sie schon vor sich, wie Kermit den Halt verlor und kopfüber einen der Abhänge hinunter stürzte, dicht gefolgt von Peter. 

*Nein, an sowas darfst du nicht einmal denken!*, rief sie sich scharf zur Ordnung. *Es wird schon alles gut gehen.*

"Hey, Cara, bist du schon wieder abgedriftet?", erklang Dannys Stimme. 

Abermals spürte sie, wie sie errötete. "Uh, was hast du gesagt? Der Donner war so laut", wich sie aus. 

Danny verdrehte die Augen. "Sicher, der Donner – der übrigens seit gut einer Minute nicht mehr existent ist", versetzte er sarkastisch. 

Cara biss sich auf die Lippen. Der Detective hatte Recht. So schnell wie das Gewitter über sie hereingebrochen war, hatte es sich auch wieder verzogen. Es regnete zwar noch immer wie aus Kübeln, aber nach all dem lauten Getöse hörte sich das Prasseln der großen Tropfen beinahe wie ein leises Wispern an. 

Zum Glück wurde sie einer Antwort enthoben, denn jemand stöhnte direkt neben ihr. Voller Hoffnung blickte sie auf den bis dato bewusstlosen Seal hinunter und stellte fest, dass seine Augenlider zuckten, ebenso seine linke Hand. 

"Lieber Gott, bitte lass ihn aufwachen", flüsterte Danny, ganz und gar auf seinen Partner konzentriert. 

"Cara, hör zu. Ich weiß nicht, in welchem Zustand Steve sein wird, wenn er zu sich kommt. Seals sind gefährlich. Wenn er nicht gleich erkennt, wen er vor sich hat, wird er angreifen. Darauf sind sie trainiert. Verhalte dich bitte absolut ruhig und versuche, nicht in sein direktes Blickfeld zu gelangen."

"Ich bin mit einem ehemaligen Söldner verheiratet, ich weiß, was das bedeutet", erwiderte Cara knapp. "Am besten gehe ich einfach raus in den Regen, ein bisschen Wasser wird mich nicht umbringen."

"Nein, ich brauche dich, damit du die Plane hochhältst. Wenn das Ding auf ihm liegt, dann wird das nur seine Kampfreflexe triggern."

"Oh, okay." 

Mit angehaltenem Atem übernahm Cara nun Dannys Job, der bis dahin die Plane immer hochgehalten hatte, damit sie nicht vollkommen auflag. Gleichzeitig presste sie sich so dicht es ging an den rauen Stamm des Baumes und hoffte, sie hatte sich klein genug gemacht, dass Steve nicht sie, sondern Danny zuerst sah. Wie gewalttätig hochtrainierte Männer bei unsanftem Erwachen, z.B. aus einem Alptraum, reagierten wusste sie nur allzu gut aus eigener Erfahrung. Bei Kermit wusste sie inzwischen, wie sie sich zu verhalten, was sie zu tun und zu unterlassen hatte, aber bei Steve besaß sie dieses Wissen nicht. Inständig betete sie, dass alles gut ging und Steve sich nicht noch mehr verletzte.

Der Seal versteifte sich. Eine Mischung auf Wimmern und Grollen löste sich aus seiner Kehle, aber noch öffnete er nicht die Augen. Plötzlich wurde er vollkommen ruhig. *Mist, das macht Kermit auch, wenn er die Lage sondiert und dann wie aus dem Nichts zuschlägt*, schoss es Cara durch den Kopf. 

Danny schien es auch bemerkt zu haben. Er begann, mit sanfter Stimme auf seinen Partner einzureden. Dabei fiel Cara auf, dass er ihn immer mal wieder kurz an der Schulter berührte, dann aber sofort die Finger wieder wegzog. 

"Hey, Baby, komm öffne deine Augen. Es ist alles in Ordnung, du bist in Sicherheit. Es gibt keine Bedrohung weit und breit. Danno ist hier, er passt auf dich auf. Komm zu dir, Baby."

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, Cara hätte bei dem Kosenamen laut losgelacht. Ein Baby war Steve nun wirklich nicht. Doch anscheinend wusste Danny genau, was er tat, denn der Seal entspannte sich merklich und begann stärker zu blinzeln. 

"So ist es gut, Steve. Danno ist hier. Es passiert dir nichts. Du musst nur deine Augen öffnen, dann wirst du sehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Komm schon, Dornröschen, es wird Zeit, dass du aus deinem Schönheitsschlaf erwachst."

Dannys Hand näherte sich erneut Steves Schulter, dieses Mal ließ er sie darauf liegen und drückte leicht zu. Der Kontakt schien Steve endgültig aus den Tiefen der Bewusstlosigkeit zu reißen. Seine Augen öffneten sich und er atmete scharf durch die Zähne ein. 

Cara presste sich noch enger gegen den Baumstamm. Es war offensichtlich, dass Steve noch nicht alles mitbekam, was um ihn herum geschah. Seine Pupillen waren klein wie Stecknadelköpfe und erweiterten sich nur sehr träge. Dies deutete auf eine Gehirnerschütterung hin und sie betete nur, dass sie damit falsch lag. 

Danny beugte sich über Steve, damit er sich direkt in dessen Gesichtsfeld befand und redete weiterhin leise auf seinen Partner ein. Cara stellte schnell fest, dass es vollkommen egal war, was Danny gerade von sich gab. Alleine der Klang seiner Stimme genügte Steve wohl, um zu fokussieren. Jedenfalls schauten seine Augen wesentlich klarer aus und seine Lippen bewegten sich. 

Sekunden später ertönte ein heiseres. "Hey, Danno."

Danny stieß ein erleichtertes Lachen aus. "Da bist du ja endlich wieder. Das bringst auch nur du zustande, mitten im heftigsten Gewitter zu schlafen wie ein Baby. Wie geht es dir?"

Steve brachte ein leichtes Lächeln zustande. Es wirkte absolut nicht echt, selbst Cara war sofort klar, dass er überspielte, wie mies es ihm ging. 

"Ich bin okay", sagte er dann auch prompt, was Danny mit einem Schnauben kommentierte. 

In typischer Manier wedelte der Detective aus New Jersey mit einem Finger direkt vor Steves Nase herum und verfiel ins Plappern. 

"Ich bin okay, ich bin okay…ja sicher. Etwas anderes habe ich von dir nicht erwartet, Mr. Super-Seal-Neandertaler-kennt-keinen-Schmerz. Da liegst du eine gute halbe Stunde herum wie ein Toter, keiner weiß, wann und ob du wieder aufwachst. Du hast mehr Blut verloren als andere überhaupt im Körper haben, dein Arm sieht aus, als hätte man ihn durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht, und du bist weiß wie ein frisch gestärktes Bettlaken. Und was hören wir von dir? Ich bin okay." Er stupste den Seal leicht gegen die Brust. "Oh nein, mein Freund, du bist alles andere als okay. Lass dir das gesagt sein. Und wehe du sagst mir jetzt, dass du keine Schmerzen hast, dann, gnade dir Gott, werde ich dir so heftig in deinen Seal-Hintern treten, dass meine Schuhe drin stecken bleiben."

Cara hörte mit offenem Mund der Tirade zu. Danny schien vorhin nicht übertrieben zu haben, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass ihre Partnerschaft so funktionierte. Denn anstatt dass sich Steve über die gar nicht netten Worte aufregte, entspannte er sich sichtlich, auch wenn die harten Linien um seinen Mund und seine Augen herum deutlich machten wie heftig seine Schmerzen waren. 

"Bist du fertig, Danno?", erkundigte sich Steve, seine gesunde Hand ballte sich langsam zur Faust und ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper. 

"Habe ich gesagt, du kannst reden?" unterbrach Danny sofort. "Fertig bin ich noch lange nicht mit dir. Ich…"

Cara sah sich genötigt einzugreifen. "Danny, ich unterbreche dich nur ungern, aber ich denke die Standpauke kann warten. Gib ihm eine Dosis von dem Morphium, dann kannst du weitermachen."

"Nein, auf keinen Fall! Ich muss all meine Sinne beieinander haben", protestierte der Seal vehement.

Steve drehte den Kopf blitzschnell in ihre Richtung. Cara biss sich auf die Lippen, nicht sicher, ob sie gerade einen Fehler begangen hatte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung schien er aber mittlerweile doch alles um sich herum zu erkennen und brachte ein leises 'Oh, hey' hervor. 

"Hey, Steve", antwortete Cara mit einem zittrigen Lächeln. "Schön, dich wieder im Land der Lebenden begrüßen zu dürfen." Sie sah kurz auf und interpretierte Dannys wilde Handzeichen so, dass sie Steve ablenken sollte, damit Danny heimlich die Spritze präparieren konnte. 

Unwillkürlich legte sie Steve die Hand auf die Wange und strich sanft über seine Schläfe. Damit verhinderte sie geschickt Steves Blickkontakt mit Danny. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, was sie unter ihren Fingerspitzen fühlte. Steves Haut war viel zu klamm und kalt für diese hohen Temperaturen, aber wenigstens hatte er kein Fieber.

Wie Danny vorhin, plapperte sie einfach drauf los, sehr darauf bedacht, ja nicht in Dannys Richtung zu schauen. 

"Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du wolltest einfach nicht aufwachen und hast eine Menge Blut verloren. Peter und Kermit haben sich schon auf den Weg gemacht. Sie werden Hilfe holen, die hoffentlich bald hier eintrifft. Du musst also einfach nur still liegen bleiben und warten, bis du abgeholt wirst. Ich wollte schon immer mal in einem Hubschrauber fliegen, aber natürlich soll das nicht so…"

"Verdammt Danny, was habe ich vorhin gesagt?!", rief Steve plötzlich ärgerlich aus.

"Sorry, Steve, auf dem Ohr bin ich taub", entgegnete Danny leichthin und zog die Spritze aus Steves Arm. 

Ein zorniger Blick traf Cara, die sofort ihre Finger wegnahm und sich zurückzog. Der Mann konnte wirklich furchteinflößend sein, selbst mit all seinen Verletzungen. Danny hingegen presste unbeeindruckt seine Handfläche gegen Steves Brust und hinderte ihn daran, aufzustehen. 

"Es ist eh schon zu spät. Das Morphium wird gleich seine Wirkung entfalten und in dem Fall ist es besser, du bleibst sitzen", meinte er bestimmt. 

"Das zahle ich dir heim", knurrte Steve.

"Kannst du gerne tun. Aber erst kommst du wieder zu Kräften und dann sehen wir weiter. In spätestens einer Minute wirst du mir eh dankbar sein, dass ich das getan habe." 

Danny musterte den Seal scharf. "Denkst du wirklich, ich bemerkte nicht, wie du die Zähne zusammen beißt, um ja nicht zu zeigen, welche Schmerzen du hast? Wenn du glaubst, ich sehe zu, wie du dich hier unnötig herumquälst, dann bist du schief gewickelt, Mr. Super-Seal. Wie Cara schon gesagt hat, ist Hilfe bereits unterwegs und du musst dich nur zurücklehnen und treiben lassen." 

Steves Gesichtszüge entspannten sich deutlich noch während Dannys Rede. Er benetzte die Lippen und atmete tief ein. "Würde ich vielleicht sogar machen, wenn mir einer von euch beiden endlich mal sagen würde, was überhaupt passiert ist", entgegnete er mit leicht lallender Stimme. 

Danny und Cara blickten sich besorgt an. *Oh verflixt, das ist gar nicht gut*, schoss es Cara durch den Kopf. *Kermit, Peter, bitte beeilt euch!*


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Der Wind trieb dichte Regenschwaden vor sich her. Das satte Grün des Dschungels war verschwunden hinter einem gräulichen Vorhang und die Laute der Tiere, sofern es noch welche gab, gingen im lauten Plätschern unter. Große, kalte Tropfen prasselten unerbittlich auf die beiden Wanderer nieder, es gab kein Entrinnen. 

Kermit fluchte lautstark und wischte zum x-ten Mal Wasser aus den Augen, denn die Sonnenbrille hatte er schon lange in seinem Rucksack verstaut. Die Baseballkappe, die er sich übergestreift hatte, hielt so gut wie nichts von dem Wasserfall ab, der seine Sicht trübte und den Boden in eine Rutschbahn aus Schlamm und Morast verwandelte. 

Besonders die grasbewachsenen Stellen, also so gut wie überall, erschwerten das Vorankommen. Kermit kam sich vor wie auf einer mit Seifenlauge betriebenen Wasserrutsche. Ein ums andere mal glitten ihm einfach die Beine weg. Es kam ihm wie ein Wunder vor, dass keiner von ihnen bis jetzt ausgerutscht und auf die Nase gefallen war, wobei er zugeben musste, dass sich Peter wesentlich besser anstellte wie er selbst. Das trug nicht gerade zu seinem Selbstwertgefühl bei. 

Kermit schob Peters ausgeprägtes Balancegefühl auf dessen Shaolintraining und überlegte sich, ob er vielleicht heimlich ein paar Stunden bei Caine nehmen sollte. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass der junge Hüpfer neben ihm ihn mit Leichtigkeit auf seinem eigenen Terrain schlug. Der Regen schien nämlich energetisierend auf den jungen Mann an seiner Seite zu wirken, denn von Peters Erschöpfung war kaum mehr etwas zu spüren. Entweder besaß Peter eine solch ausgezeichnete Konstitution, dass er sich schneller regenerierte als andere oder es war mal wieder so ein Shaolin-Ding, von dem Kermit nie etwas wissen wollte, aber dennoch ständig damit zu tun hatte. Es kam ihm sogar so vor, als hätte Peter Spaß daran, durch den Wolkenbruch zu waten, und das senkte Kermits Laune nur noch mehr. Gar nicht zu reden von der Tatsache, dass sich Kermit langsam ernsthafte Sorgen machte, wann sie endlich den Punkt erreichten, an dem ein Handy wieder funktionierte. 

Er war kein Arzt und konnte somit nicht einschätzen, wie lange Steve es noch ohne fachliche Versorgung aushielt. Je länger sie brauchten, desto größer wurde die Chance, dass die Schäden an den Sehnen und Muskeln nicht mehr reparabel waren, das sagte ihm seine Erfahrung mit solchen Sachen. In seiner Zeit als Söldner hatte er mehr als nur einen guten Mann 'entlassen' müssen, weil bei einer Sehnenverletzung nicht entsprechend schnell ärztliche Hilfe beschafft werden konnte und der Arm oder das Bein demzufolge steif geblieben oder nur noch beschränkt belastbar war. Kermit wusste, wenn Steve das passierte, würde es nicht nur seine Karriere bei der Navy, sondern auch den Posten als Commander der Taskforce beenden und dies wiederum würde seinen agilen Freund in seinem Inneren zerstören. Soweit durften sie es einfach nicht kommen lassen. 

Unwillkürlich beschleunigte der ehemalige Söldner seine Schritte und rutschte prompt auf dem nassen Boden aus. Er spürte Peters Hand an seinem Oberarm und hörte die gemurmelten Worte: "Woah, mach langsam."

"Wir haben keine Zeit, dies hier ist kein Vergnügungsausflug", blaffte Kermit den überraschten Shaolin an. 

Peter zog sofort seine Finger zurück. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen zeigte deutlich, wie sehr Kermit ihn mit den Worten verletzte. Es tat dem ehemaligen Söldner auch sofort Leid, seinen Freund so angefahren zu haben, denn er konnte am wenigsten für die jetzige Situation. 

Er öffnete den Mund, um sich zu entschuldigen, als Peter zwei Schritte vor ihm zurückwich und plötzlich schwebte sein Freund mit einem Bein mitten in der Luft. Wie in einem schlechten Cartoon ruderte der Shaolin eine Sekunde mit den Armen durch die Luft, dann kippte er seltsam lautlos nach hinten und verschwand aus Kermits Sichtfeld. 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit", fluchte Kermit lauthals, während er entsetzt nach vorne hechtete in dem erfolglosen Versuch, Peter noch irgendwie am Ärmel zu fassen. 

Vor Schock und Schreck keuchend, ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen und robbte auf dem Bauch auf den Abhang zu. Wie zum Geier hatte er nur vergessen können, dass es auf dem Weg hinunter drei Stück davon gab? Sein Orientierungssinn hätte ihm sagen müssen, dass sie sich in der Nähe befanden, auch wenn man in dem dichten Regen den Absatz nicht hatte sehen können bis man beinahe direkt davor stand. Hätte er Peter nicht abgelenkt, wäre das nie passiert. Den ersten hatten sie ja auch ohne Probleme erkannt und mehr schlecht als recht, eher rutschend als gehend, passiert. 

Vorsichtig schob Kermit sich über den Abhang und versuchte in dem dichten Regen zu erkennen, was unten vor sich ging. Er fluchte nochmals, als er feststellen musste, dass der heftige Niederschlag weiterhin alles, was mehr als eine Armlänge entfernt war, in eine dichte Wand aus grauen, wabernden Schlieren verwandelte. 

"Peter!", rief er aus und neigte den Kopf, um besser hören zu können. 

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Entweder war sein Freund noch zu benommen um zu antworten, oder die Worte wurden vom Wind weggetragen. 

Ein enges Band der Furcht schnürte sich um Kermits Brust und erschwerte seine Atmung nur noch mehr. Ganze Horrorszenarien schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Was wenn Peter nicht antwortete, weil er so schwer verletzt war? Die Abhänge waren nicht hoch, vielleicht zwei oder drei Meter, aber selbst diese geringe Höhe reichte aus, um sich das Genick oder Knochen zu brechen. 

Kurzentschlossen drehte sich Kermit herum und beschloss, es zu riskieren und einfach auf dem Hintern den Abhang herunter zu rutschten. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er direkt auf Peter aufkommen, aber hier oben konnte er auch nicht bleiben und helfen gleich zweimal nicht. Bevor er es sich anders überlegte, stieß sich der ehemalige Söldner vom Rand ab und landete unsanft am Fuße des Abhangs, ohne auf Peter aufzutreffen. Er rutschte einen ganzen Meter weiter, bis es ihm gelang, sich abzufangen, indem er einfach seine Finger in den Boden krallte. 

Schwer atmend blieb er liegen, alles drehte sich wild vor ihm. Wasser drang in seine Nase, Kermit lehnte sich zur Seite und hustete. Das Karussell kam zum Stillstand. Er atmete tief durch und richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf. Verdammt, wo steckte Peter nur?

Sein eigenes Unwohlsein zur Seite drängend, drehte er frenetisch den Kopf in sämtliche Richtungen. Nach wenigen Sekunden meinte er, den Umriss eines Körpers zu seiner rechten Seite zu erkennen. Kermit schob den Rucksack auf seinem Rücken in eine bessere Position und krabbelte dann auf Händen und Füßen auf den dunklen Fleck zu. 

Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er erkannte, dass es sich tatsächlich um Peter handelte. Allerdings verflog diese sofort, weil sich der junge Mann nicht rührte, obwohl ihm der Regen heftig ins Gesicht prasselte. Er lag auf dem Rücken, Arme und Beine weit von sich gestreckt, wie Kinder es taten, wenn sie im Winter einen Schneeengel machen wollten. Sein Gesicht war zur Seite gedreht, was ihn wohl davor bewahrte zu ertrinken, denn die Regentropfen liefen wie ein kleines Rinnsal über Stirn und Wangen, landeten aber nicht in Mund und Nase. 

Kermit zwang sich dazu, ruhig zu bleiben und überprüfte mit fahrigen Bewegungen erst einmal Peters Atmung und Puls. Danach begann er methodisch, Peters Körper nach etwaigen Knochenbrüchen abzutasten. Ihn zu bewegen wagte er nicht, zu groß war die Gefahr einer Wirbelverletzung. Er startete bei den Beinen, tastete sich über das Becken vor, presste in Peters Bauch, der sich zum Glück nicht hart anfühlte, und dann streiften seine Finger über Brustkorb, Schlüsselbein und schließlich die Arme. Anschließend schob er die Hände so gut es ging unter Peters Rücken und tastete die Wirbelsäule ab, wohl wissend, dass ihm das ohne Röntgenbild nicht viel brachte, denn eine Verletzung an solch einer Stelle war nicht so einfach zu entdecken wie ein Knochenbruch. 

Der Söldner und Ersthelfer in ihm katalogisierte bedacht jede einzelne Vertiefung oder Erhebung in Peters Körper, während der besorgte Freund in ihm danach schrie, alles auszulassen und Peter einfach nur zu rütteln, bis er aufwachte. 

Nur zum Teil beruhigt, weil er keinen Knochenbruch ertastet hatte, rutschte Kermit höher und beugte sich über Peter, um ihn wenigstens etwas vor den Regenmassen zu schützen. Dass sein Freund still da lag, konnte dann wohl nur bedeuten, dass sich dieser den Kopf angeschlagen hatte und das war Kermits Meinung nach schlimmer, als ein Knochenbruch. Beinahe widerstrebend und sehr angespannt, streckte Kermit die Arme aus und glitt mit den Fingern über Peters Hinterkopf.

Gleich darauf wurde seine Vermutung bestätigt. Er ertastete eine golfballgroße Erhebung ungefähr fünf Zentimeter über Peters Nacken und verzog den Mund. Sein Freund besaß zwar einen harten Schädel, das hatte er immer wieder unter Beweis gestellt, aber es gab leider für alles irgendwann auch mal ein erstes Mal. Kermit hoffte und betete, dass sich Peter keinen Schädelbruch zugezogen hatte.

"Nicht gut, gar nicht gut", murmelte er, während er vorsichtig seine Finger zurückzog und sie betrachtete. Durch die vorherrschende Nässe war es ihm unmöglich zu sagen, ob Peter blutete oder nicht. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und stellte fest, dass dies diesmal ausnahmsweise nicht der Fall war. Seine Finger waren bedeckt von zähem Matsch, aber es gab kein Blut. "Wenigstens etwas."

Behutsam wischte er Peter den restlichen Schlick aus dem Gesicht, der vom Regen noch nicht weggewaschen worden war und betrachtete den jungen Mann genau. Puls und Atmung waren regelmäßig und stark. Peter schien ziemlich bleich zu sein, doch genau konnte Kermit das in diesem seltsamen Dämmerlicht nicht bestimmen. Eigentlich sah der junge Mann nur so aus als schliefe er und genau das ließ Kermits Magen verkrampfen. Womöglich gab es noch etwas anderes, etwas, das er nicht durch Abtasten feststellen konnte, warum Peter nicht zu sich kam. Und das gefiel Kermit gar nicht. 

Behutsam und sehr bedacht darauf, Peters Kopf nicht zu bewegen, schob er eine Hand unter dessen Kinn und klopfte ihn mit der anderen auf die Wange. 

"Hey, komm zu dir, Junge. Für ein Schläfchen hast du dir den denkbar ungünstigsten Augenblick ausgesucht", sprach er auf ihn ein. 

Zu Kermits Enttäuschung erfolgte keinerlei Reaktion. Selbst als sich das Klopfen auf die Wange in eine halbe Ohrfeige steigerte, zuckte Peter nicht einmal einen Muskel. Und dies versetzte dem ehemaligen Söldner einen heftigen Stich. Schon alleine durch die Nässe und die damit verbundene Kälte des Bodens hätte Peter zumindest mit einem Muskelzucken reagieren müssen, aber er tat es nicht. 

Verspätet erinnerte sich Kermit an die schmale Stablampe in seiner Brusttasche. Er zog sie hervor und überprüfte sorgsam Peters Pupillenreflexe. Die linke Pupille reagierte ganz normal, als das gebündelte Licht auf die Iris auftraf. Bei der rechten stellte Kermit eine deutliche Verzögerung fest. *Shit, eine Gehirnerschütterung*, diagnostizierte er in Gedanken. 

Tief seufzend setzte sich der Detective auf seine Hacken, bedacht darauf, den Regen von Peters Gesicht abzuschirmen, und verstaute die Stablampe wieder in seiner Brusttasche. Einer Eingebung folgend, zog er danach das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und betete, den ersten Empfangsstrich darauf zu sehen, aber er wurde bitter enttäuscht. Noch immer prangte ihm in großen Lettern 'kein Signal' entgegen. 

Mit einem tiefen Knurren schob Kermit den ungeliebten Gegenstand zurück in seine Hosentasche und stieß einen gepeinigten Laut aus. Was sollte er nur tun? 

Er konnte unmöglich Peter hier alleine und schutzlos zurücklassen. Wenn Peter wenigstens wach wäre, dann würde er wissen, was ihm genau weh tat und auch, was der Rücken machte. Aber so? Ihn zu bewegen stand schon wegen der ungeklärten Wirbelverletzung außer Frage. Demzufolge durfte er ihn nicht in die stabile Seitenlage bringen, damit Peter nicht an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen erstickte, sollte er sich durch die Gehirnerschütterung übergeben müssen, was leider sehr oft vorkam. Es reichte Kermit vollkommen, schon seinen Bruder auf diese schreckliche Weise verloren zu haben – David war an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen erstickt aufgrund einer Überdosis Drogen, die man ihm gewaltsam verabreicht hatte. Eine Wiederholung, wenn auch unter anderen Umständen, konnte er nicht ertragen. 

Bei dem Gedanken zog sich alles in Kermits Innerem zusammen und eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen gesamten Körper, gefolgt von heftiger Übelkeit. Nur ein kontrolliertes, tiefes Ein- und Ausatmen hielt ihn davon ab, den Inhalt seines Magens zu verlieren. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und versuchte, wieder klar im Kopf zu werden. Wenn er jetzt in Panik ausbrach, war niemandem geholfen – außerdem hatte er schon wesentlich schlimmere Situationen überstanden. *Bleib Rational, verdammt nochmal!* trat er sich mental in den Hintern.

Er fühlte sich wie in der Zwickmühle. Wenn er es riskierte, Peter doch in die stabile Seitenlage zu bringen und dieser hatte tatsächlich eine Wirbelverletzung, dann standen die Chancen sehr hoch, dass er ihn für den Rest seines Lebens in den Rollstuhl beförderte – was wiederum Peter niemals verkraften würde bei seinem ungeheuren Bewegungsdrang. 

Und dann gab es natürlich noch Steve. Was bedeutete, wenn er nicht schleunigst die Wanderschaft wieder aufnahm, dann würde dies für Steve womöglich das Aus bedeuten. 

Bei diesen Wetterverhältnissen eine gute Stunde Fußmarsch entfernt, befanden sich drei Menschen, die fest auf ihn und Peter zählten. Nicht nur Steve, neben Peter einer seiner besten und engsten Freunde, sondern auch seine geliebte Frau. Und hier war Peter, sein allerbester Freund und Partner in Crime, der ihm blind vertraute und Kermit schon mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. 

Innerlich zerriss es Kermit beinahe, als ihm klar wurde, dass er in den nächsten Minuten eine schreckliche Entscheidung zu treffen hatte. Er musste wählen zwischen Peter, Steve, Cara und Danny dort oben am See. Egal was er beschloss zu tun, mindestens einer der Beteiligten würde die furchtbaren Folgen zu tragen haben, weil Kermit ihn im Stich ließ. 

*Verdammte Scheiße. Warum habe ich nichts Anständiges gelernt? Wäre ich Arzt geworden, wüsste ich jetzt, wer von den beiden länger auf Rettung warten kann!*, haderte Kermit mit dem Schicksal. 

Doch all die Tiraden halfen nichts, Kermit musste etwas unternehmen und noch dazu möglichst schnell. Das Schlimme daran war einfach: bei dieser Entscheidung, wie immer sie auch ausfiel, gab es definitiv keine Gewinner – nur Verlierer.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Steve hörte mit der Neugier eines Kindes Dannys weitschweifiger Erzählung zu. Auch Caras Augen weiteten sich immer mehr. Wie schaffte es jemand nur, so viele Worte zu benutzen, um eine Wildschweinattacke zu beschreiben? Danny musste in seiner Freizeit ganze Thesauren verschlingen, eine andere Erklärung gab es für die vielen Begriffe, die Danny für Selbstaufopferung, Dreistigkeit und Dummheit fand, schlichtweg nicht, auch wenn nicht zu überhören war, wie sehr er sich um seinen Partner sorgte und wie tief diese Freundschaft ging. 

Dass Steve die Tirade ohne Widerrede ertrug, erschien Cara wie ein Wunder. Sie wäre dabei schon längst in die Luft gegangen. Es war noch immer sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig für sie, zu sehen, dass dieses Verhalten für die beiden ganz normal war, denn Steve zuckte nicht ein einziges Mal von den Anschuldigungen getroffen zusammen. Im Gegenteil, er grinste sogar und versuchte, ungelenk Dannys Hand zu tätscheln, was den Detective wiederum veranlasste, erst richtig loszulegen. 

"Du, mein Freund, bist vollkommen irre. Absolut und total wahnsinnig, ein gefundenes Fressen für jeden Psychiater. Ganze Dissertationen könnten über dich geschrieben werden. Du springst mit dem Auto auf ein fahrendes Schiff; meinst, Verbrecher in einen Haifischkäfig, wohlgemerkt umgeben von Haifischen, zu werfen ist eine anerkannte Verhörmethode; hast noch kein einziges Mal die Miranda richtig heruntergebetet und denkst nicht eine Sekunde nach, wann immer du dich in eine gefährliche Situation stürzt. Der Himmel allein weiß, warum du dich bei all deinen lebensgefährlichen Kapriolen noch nie ernsthaft verletzt hast. Womöglich benutzt du irgendein Spray, das Kugeln magisch von dir abprallen lässt und willst das nicht mit mir teilen. Und hier? Hier, fernab von jeder Bedrohung, lässt du dich von einem gemeinen Wildschwein niedermetzeln und verblutest uns beinahe auf der Stelle."

Ein lautes Kichern unterbrach Dannys verärgert-besorgten Monolog. Steve grinste breit, kicherte nur noch lauter und brachte zwischen zwei Lachsalven hervor: "Niedergemetzelt, das ist lustig. Du bist lustig, Danny. Weißt du das?"

Der Detective stöhnte gequält auf und vergrub den Kopf zwischen den Händen. "Womit habe ich das nur verdient?", murmelte er miserabel. 

Steve stupste seinen Partner an. "Ey, hab dich nicht so. Mir geht es gut, sehr gut sogar."

Cara schnalzte ungehalten mit der Zunge. "Oh Mann, Danny, du hast ihm zu viel Morphium verabreicht. Er benimmt sich wie ein kleines Kind", beschuldigte sie.

Danny hob den Kopf. "Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich habe ihm genau die vorgeschriebene Dosis gegeben. Wahrscheinlich spielt der hohe Blutverlust eine Rolle – andererseits kommt mir Steve des Öfteren vor wie ein Kind im Körper eines erwachsenen Mannes."

"Hey, ich bin kein Kind", kommentierte Steve indigniert und warf Danny einen brennenden Blick zu. Allerdings wandte er sich gleich wieder ab, die Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas vollkommen Anderes gerichtet. Steve hob seine gesunde Hand und drückte vorwitzig gegen den oberen Rand des Verbandes am Arm, was Cara mit einem entsetzen Laut kommentierte. Sie zog sofort seine Finger weg. 

"Wirst du das wohl lassen!", rief sie aus. 

Steve grinste nur noch breiter. "Warum? Es tut gar nicht weh. Siehst du?" Erneut versuchte er dagegen zu drücken, doch diesmal hielt ihn Danny zurück und versetzte ihm einen Klaps gegen die Schulter. 

"Lass das!", versetzte er scharf, "Du hast nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie knapp du dem Tod entronnen bist. Ich schwöre, versuchst du das nochmal, dann verschnüre ich dich wie ein Paket und du kannst so auf Rettung warten."

"Fesselspiele am helllichten Tag, Danny? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so pervers veranlagt bist. Aber solange dir keine Brüste und eine Vagina wachsen, muss ich dein Angebot leider ablehnen", kicherte Steve erneut los. 

Cara wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder laut schreiend davon laufen sollte. Steve durch die Schmerzmittel so high zu erleben, gab der gesamten Situation etwas Absurdes. Steve besaß auch sonst eine ausgeprägte Mimik, genau wie Peter. Und gerade deswegen war Cara beim Kennenlernen auch schnell klar gewesen, dass, egal wie offen sich Steve zu geben schien, hinter der Fassade doch ein sehr privater Mensch steckte. Hier in dieser Situation fehlte allerdings jeglicher Filter zwischen Gehirn, Mund und Taten – genauer gesagt, verhielt sich Steve gerade tatsächlich wie ein Fünfjähriger. Und Cara fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie Steve, sofern er sich an das hier erinnern konnte, später darüber dachte. Sicher würde ihm das alles mehr als peinlich sein. 

Danny blickte seinen Partner mit offenem Mund an. "Das…das…das ist…" stotterte er, zum ersten Mal sprachlos. 

Steve beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Er verdrehte die Augen in einem missglückten Versuch, etwas über seinem Kopf zu sehen. "Wassn das denn?" erkundigte er sich und zeigte mit dem Finger nach oben.

"Eine Plane. Falls es deiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen sein sollte, es regnet wie aus Kübeln. So sind wir wenigstens etwas trocken", erklärte Danny mit passender Handbewegung. 

"Oh! Deswegen ist es so laut. Ich dachte", er lachte mal wieder lauthals los, "Danno würde dauerpupsen."

"Jesus, Maria und Josef", begann Danny, dessen Wangen sich langsam rot verfärbten, doch Steve fiel ihm mitten ins Wort, indem er plötzlich laut und falsch 'I'm singing in the Rain' intonierte und mit den Beinen strampelte, so dass Danny und Cara gezwungen waren, den Seal erneut festzuhalten. 

"Das reicht jetzt!", versetzte Cara scharf und schneidend. Sie beschloss, das Zepter in die Hand zu nehmen. Wenn Steve sich wie ein Kind benahm, dann verdiente er es auch, dass man ihn als solches behandelte. 

"Steve, du rührst dich ab jetzt nicht mehr vom Fleck, oder ich versohle dir so den Hintern, dass du drei Tage nicht mehr sitzen kannst. Und du, Danny, du hältst dich mit deinen Verbalergüssen zurück! Du siehst doch, dass er nicht ganz bei sich ist."

Steve schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. "Du bist nicht meine Mutter!", versetzte er schnippisch. 

Cara runzelte die Stirn, beugte sich vor und sah ihn äußerst eisig und streng an. Ein Blick, bei dem sogar Kermit klein bei gab. Steve zog auch sofort die Schultern ein. 

"Nein, das bin ich nicht. Aber ich sage dir dennoch, was du zu tun und zu lassen hast! Und wenn du es nicht tust, dann kennst du die Konsequenzen." 

Die irrwitzige Drohung verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Innerlich grinste Cara nun doch, denn sie hatte weder vor körperlich zu werden, noch besaß sie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen einen Seal, selbst nicht gegen einen verletzten. 

"Mit geht es aber doch gut. Mir tut nichts weh. Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich hier wie ein alter Opa herumliegen soll, wenn wir uns stattdessen auf den Weg machen können", murrte Steve. 

Cara verdrehte die Augen. "Es geht dir nur so gut, weil Danny dir ein Schmerzmittel verabreicht hat. Und glaube mir, wenn die Dosis nachlässt, wirst du mehr als froh sein, dich nicht bewegen zu müssen."

"Steve, sie hat absolut Recht. Tu dir wenigstens einmal im Leben einen Gefallen und höre auf Cara, auch wenn du auf mich nicht hören willst – das tust du eh nie."

"Danny!", versetzte Cara scharf. 

Zu ihrer Überraschung, schloss der Detective tatsächlich den Mund und mimte das Verschließen eines Reißverschlusses. 

"Hey, es regnet!", stellte Steve erneut fest, anscheinend schon wieder in einer anderen Welt. 

"Ja, das tut es. Deswegen bleiben wir auch alle brav hier liegen und gehen nicht hinaus, denn dann werden wir nass", erklärte Cara sanft. 

"Das hättest du auch gleich sagen können", murrte Steve und versuchte den Kopf so zu drehen, um etwas von dem zu erhaschen, was dort draußen im Dschungel abging. Dabei stieß er mit dem verletzten Arm unabsichtlich gegen Caras Hüfte und stieß einen gepeinigten Laut aus. "Fuck, das tat weh."

Steve starrte entsetzt auf den blutbefleckten Verband. Er wirkte gerade so, als sehe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Plötzlich schnellte er mit dem Oberkörper vor und riss sich panisch die Mullbinden vom Arm. Das geschah so schnell, dass weder Danny noch Cara es schafften, rechtzeitig einzugreifen. 

"Oh Fuck, oh fuck", rief Steve aus, während sich seine Augen immer mehr weiteten. "Was ist passiert? Das…das ist…." 

Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem lauten Würgen unter und dann übergab sich Steve heftig - direkt über Caras Schuhe. 

Cara ertrug vieles, inklusive das Reinigen und Verbinden von solch grausig anzuschauenden Wunden wie Steves. Allerdings bei einer einzigen Sache setzte ihr Verstand oft aus, und das war bei dem bestialisch-scharfen Geruch von Erbrochenem. 

Ihr Magen rebellierte heftig, ein lautes Summen breitete sich in ihren Ohren aus. Unter Missachtung aller Folgen, sprang Cara wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, riss in ihrem rasanten Aufbruch die halbe Plane hinter sich ein und rannte auf den See zu. 

Nur von dem einen Wunsch beseelt, diesen nicht zu ertragenden Gestank von sich zu schrubben, hechtete sie mit einem Kopfsprung direkt in das vom Regen aufgewühlte Nass. Die Wogen schlugen hoch über ihr zusammen. Der Temperaturschock, der See war eisiger als erwartet, fühlte sich an, als würde jemand ihr Herz mit eiserner Hand fest zusammenpressen, ebenso ihre Gliedmaßen. Sie schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft, was nur dazu führte, dass sie Wasser in ihre Lungen sog. Panisch begann sie zu strampeln und um sich zu schlagen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, dunkle Punkte tanzten schon vor ihren Augen, als sie entdeckte, dass sie in dem flach abfallenden Ufer locker stehen konnte. Es gelang ihr, ihre Beine unter sich zu ziehen und sich abzustoßen. Eine Sekunde später durchbrach sie die Oberfläche und saugte gierig die frische Atemluft in ihre Lungen ein. 

Die Erleichterung währte nur kurz. Eine Windböe trieb den noch immer anhaltenden Regen beinahe senkrecht vor sich her und eine gehörige Portion davon landete in ihrem Rachen. Cara verschluckte sich daran und begann heftig zu husten. Erneut wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen aufgrund des Luftmangels. Ihre Beine gaben nach und es war nur Glück, dass sie nach vorne in Richtung des Ufers fiel, so dass sie dieses Mal nicht unterging. 

Der Hustenreiz dauerte noch einige Sekunden an, die Cara wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen. Dann endlich waren ihre Atemwege wieder frei und sie lag keuchend und erschöpft da, halb im Wasser und halb am Ufer. 

Langsam setzte ihr Verstand wieder ein, pures Entsetzen über ihre idiotische Tat raste durch ihre Adern. *Was habe ich nur getan?* Auf das Schlimmste gefasst, drehte sie den Kopf so, dass sie ihren Lagerplatz sehen konnte, mehr erlaubte ihre jetzige Konstitution nicht. Ihre Muskeln verweigerten vehement den Dienst. 

Der Atem stockte ihr erneut. Es war so schlimm, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Plane, die sie bis eben noch vor den Regenschauern geschützt hatte, hing jetzt, im Wind flatternd und mehrere Meter entfernt, zwischen zwei Bäumen. Danny lag halb auf Steve und versuchte nach Leibeskräften, den Seal davon abzuhalten, sich weitere Verletzungen zuzufügen. Steve selbst drehte und wand sich unter dem Gewicht seines Partners. Cara meinte, die Panik aus seinen wirren Bewegungen lesen zu können. Es machte ganz den Anschein, als ob Steve nicht erkannte, wer ihn dort zu Boden hielt und alles versuchte, der vermeintlichen Bedrohung zu entkommen. 

Irgendwie gelang es Steve, den gesunden Arm unter Danny hervorzuziehen. Er holte aus und verabreichte dem blonden Mann einen Schlag gegen den Schädel. Dannys Kopf wippte in einem unnatürlichen Winkel zur Seite, ein Schrei übertönte das laute Prasseln des Regens. Einen Moment lang erschlaffte der Körper des Detectives und das reichte Steve aus, sich unter ihm hervorzuwinden. 

Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber das verletzte Bein knickte immer wieder unter ihm ein. Währenddessen rappelte sich Danny wieder auf, schlang beide Arme um den Oberkörper seines Partners und versuchte, ihn wieder unter den Baum zu ziehen, was Steve dazu veranlasste, mit dem gesunden Arm wild um sich zu schlagen. Danny musste mehrere Treffer einstecken, bis es ihm gelang, Steves Arm in einer Art Hebelgriff unter dessen Oberkörper zu wuchten und sich wieder über ihn zu werfen. 

"Steve, hör auf! Du bringst dich um!", driftete es über den Lärm der Naturgewalt zu Cara hinüber.

Die pure Verzweiflung in Dannys Stimme vertrieb Caras Paralyse, plötzlich gehorchten ihre Muskeln wieder. Cara zog sich fröstelnd aus dem Wasser, sprang auf die Beine und stolperte auf die beiden kämpfenden Männer zu. Neben Danny ging sie in die Knie und starrte hilflos auf Steve hinab. 

"Gott, Danny, was soll ich nur tun?" wisperte sie. 

Entweder hatte Danny die leisen Worte vernommen, oder einfach nur registriert, dass sie wieder da war, denn er löste eine Hand von Steves Hüfte, presste sie zwischen Caras Schulterblätter und drückte sie auf Steve hinunter. "Nimm meine Position ein, ich habe eine Idee", brüllte er, um das Tosen zu übertönen. 

Cara tat wie ihr geheißen, wohl wissend, dass sie vielleicht gerade mal etwas über die Hälfte von Dannys Gewicht auf die Waage brachte. Wenn es Steve gelungen war, den wesentlich schwereren Danny abzuschütteln, dann hatte er mit ihr leichtes Spiel. Dennoch konzentrierte sie sich darauf, sich so schwer wie möglich zu machen und gleichzeitig ihre Hände auf Stellen zu pressen, die Steve nicht noch mehr Verletzungen zufügten. Ein einziger Blick auf die erneut blutende Wunde an Steves Arm ließ sie ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel senden, dass Dannys Idee erfolgreich war. Die Zeit lief ihnen davon. 

Zu ihrem Erstaunen rückte Danny nur etwas nach oben, umschlang Steves schmerzvoll verzogenes Gesicht mit beiden Händen und brüllte im besten Kasernenhofton los: "Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, Kampf einstellen! Stellung halten!"

Ein harter Ruck ging durch Steves Körper. Cara spürte, wie sich sämtliche Muskeln unter ihr anspannten und fürchtete, nun ging es erst recht los. Wundersamerweise blieb es allerdings ruhig. Cara wagte es, den Kopf zu drehen und Steve zu betrachten, ihre Position behielt sie bei. 

Steve blinzelte kräftig, es kam ihr vor als würde er auf einem tiefen Schlaf erwachen. Langsam wich die Anspannung aus ihm, die Augen wurden klarer und er blickte verwirrt um sich. 

"Danny? Wie? Was?", wisperte er durcheinander. 

Danny stieß die Luft aus. "Gott sei Dank", meinte er inständig und ließ langsam seine Hände sinken. "Du bist wieder bei uns."

Cara richtete sich vorsichtig auf, so ganz traute sie der Sache noch nicht. Eine Hand hielt sie weiterhin gegen Steves Oberkörper gedrückt. Ob sie damit Steve helfen wollte, nicht wieder abzudriften oder selbst nur etwas zum festhalten brauchte, wusste sie nicht. 

"Was?", wiederholte Steve, die Zähne fest aufeinander gepresst. Aber es war auch so leicht zu erkennen, dass sich der Seal in einer Welt voll Schmerz befand, es nur nicht zugeben wollte. 

Danny rieb sich über den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht. "Das Morphium hat dir nicht gut getan. Du warst high, hast dir den Verband vom Arm gerissen, dich übergeben, bist dann in Panik ausgebrochen und wolltest dir den Weg freikämpfen." 

Steve zuckte getroffen zusammen. "Oh shit", quetschte er hervor. 

"Du sagst es. Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du nun ruhig bleiben wirst, damit wir uns endlich um deinen Arm und dein Bein kümmern können, bevor du uns doch noch verblutest?" 

Noch während Danny das sagte, wechselte er mit schmerzverzerrter Miene auf Steves andere Seite, zog seinen Gürtel aus den Schlaufen und schlang ihn um Steves Arm.

Steve nickte nur, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst und den Regen aus den Augen blinzelnd. Während Danny den Gürtel fest anzog, hielt der Seal vorbildlich still, nur das schnelle Heben und Senken seiner Brust deutete an, welch Kraft es ihn kostete, sich nicht vor Schmerzen zu winden. 

Cara suchte währenddessen nach dem Erste Hilfe Kasten und war erleichtert, als sie ihn ein paar Meter weiter im Gebüsch entdeckte. Sie zog ihn hervor, rannte zurück und öffnete ihn. Sie entnahm die letzten drei Mullbinden, die restliche Gaze und die halbvolle Tube mit antibiotischer Creme. Sehr bedacht darauf, dass die Utensilien nicht nass wurden, beugte sie sich über die Sachen, während sie die Binden auspackte. 

"Wie sieht es aus?", erkundigte sie sich mit dünner Stimme. 

Danny, der mittlerweile den Rest vom Verband abgenommen hatte und nun vorsichtig versuchte, das Blut abzutupfen, zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, die Wunde hört langsam auf zu bluten. Ich hoffe wir haben Glück. Reich mir bitte die Creme und die Gaze."

Cara tat wie ihr geheißen, unschlüssig wippte sie mit den Knien auf und ab. "Was kann ich sonst noch tun?"

"Nichts", erwiderte Danny kurz angebunden. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, kurz aufzuschauen. "Oder vielleicht doch. Leg mir die Binden hier unter das große Blatt und dann schau nach der Plane. Vielleicht ist sie noch zu gebrauchen."

Tiefe Röte schoss Cara in die Wangen. "Danny, es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid, ich hätte nicht…"

Danny drehte sich ihr blitzschnell zu, ein harter Blick traf sie. "Nicht jetzt, später", meinte er harsch und wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu. 

"Was ist passiert?", mischte sich Steve ein. Mit schmerzverhangenen Augen blickte er fragend von einem zum anderen. 

"Nichts Schlimmes. Der Wind hat die Plane weggeweht, das ist alles", erklärte Danny. Ein warnender Unterton lag in seiner Stimme, so dass Cara ihre Bemerkung hinunter schluckte und sich wortlos erhob. 

Sie hörte noch, wie Danny leise auf Steve einredete und auch Antwort bekam, aber was gesagt wurde, das ging in einem Wirbel aus Selbstkasteiung und einem mehr als schlechten Gewissen unter. Es rauschte so laut in Caras Ohren, dass dies sogar den plätschernden Regen übertönte. Immer wieder schoss es durch ihre Gedanken, dass sie an der jetzigen Situation schuld war. 

Wie Danny sie angesehen hatte, das ging ihr durch und durch. Ganz klar gab auch er ihr die Schuld und wenn sie alles richtig deutete, würde sie später wohl die verdiente Abreibung bekommen. Leise seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf, um die trüben Gedanken zu vertreiben. 

Ihre Hoffnung auf einen regenfreien, wenn auch feuchten Unterschlupf, zerplatzte, als sie die Plane erreichte. Sie flatterte noch immer zwischen den Bäumen im Wind hin und her, aber nun da sie direkt davor stand, entdeckte sie zahlreiche Risse und Löcher. Dennoch machte sie sich daran, die Plane von den Ästen zu befreien und rollte sie ein so gut es ging. Mit ein wenig Glück gelang es ihnen vielleicht das Ding so zu falten, dass zumindest Steve ein wenig von dem nicht enden wollenden Nass von oben geschützt wurde. 

Als sie mit dem kläglichen Rest der Plane zu Danny und Steve zurückkehrte, stellte sie mit Staunen fest, dass Danny in der Zwischenzeit Steves Bein und Arm neu verbunden hatte. Steve lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen gegen den Baumstamm, das Gesicht kalkweiß und wohl bemüht, so ruhig und tief wie möglich zu atmen – zumindest sah Peter auch oft so aus, wenn er sich in Meditation begab. Danny hingegen blickte ihr entgegen, aber, bedingt durch den noch immer nicht nachlassenden Regen, gelang es ihr nicht, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. 

Betrübt rollte Cara das, was mal eine Plane gewesen war, neben Danny aus. "Sie hat leider einiges abbekommen. Als Unterschlupf ist sie nicht mehr zu gebrauchen."

Danny zog scharf die Luft durch die Zähne ein. "Das ist nicht mal mehr als Putzlappen zu nutzen."

Cara zuckte getroffen zusammen, obwohl in seiner Stimme keinerlei Anschuldigung lag. "Vielleicht, wenn wir sie geschickt falten, können wir wenigstens Steve ein wenig damit abdecken?" 

Danny rieb sich über das Kinn und betrachtete das Plastik eingehend. Schließlich nickte er. "Könnte funktionieren. Versuche das Ding diagonal zu falten und dann die Ecken einzuschlagen. So müssten wir mehrere Lagen erhalten."

Cara tat wie ihr geheißen und schließlich entstand aus den Überresten ein längliches Rechteck, das sie mit Hilfe von Danny vorsichtig über Steve ausbreiteten. 

Steve öffnete die Augen und blickte skeptisch auf das grau-schmutzige Teil hinab. "Was soll das bringen? Wir sind eh alle nass bis auf die Haut."

"Das, mein Freund, nennt sich angewandte Physik", erklärte Danny, während er einen Teil der Plane vorsichtig unter Steves Rücken und Unterkörper stopfte, ohne den Seal unnötig zu bewegen. "Wir sind zwar alle nass, das ist richtig. Aber ich hoffe, dass ich so eine Isolierung zustande bringe, damit du uns nicht noch mehr auskühlst. Du kennst das sicherlich von Schlafsäcken, das Prinzip ist dasselbe."

Steve grinste, allerdings sah das ziemlich gekünstelt und angespannt aus. "Du weißt aber schon, dass die meiste Körperwärme über den Kopf entweicht, oder?" 

"Besonders wenn man solch einen Dickschädel sein Eigen nennt wie du", erwiderte Danny in einem schwachen Versuch, sarkastisch zu wirken. Wenige Sekunden später fügte er hinzu: "Geht es so mit der Plane? Drückt sie irgendwo gegen deine Wunden? Engt sie dich ein?"

"Alles wunderbar, könnte nicht besser sein." Steve blickte von Danny zu Cara und wieder zurück. "Und womit schützt ihr euch nun gegen den Regen?"

Cara erwiderte gespielt unbekümmert: "Um uns musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Wir sind mobil. Wenn uns zu kalt wird bewegen wir uns einfach oder machen uns warme Gedanken. Außerdem wird es sicher nicht mehr so lange dauern bis Hilfe kommt."

Aus Steves Brust löste sich ein lauter Seufzer. "Okay", erwiderte er nur, dann fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Besorgt trat Cara einen Schritt auf den Seal zu. "Uhm, ist das normal? Sollen wir ihn nicht besser wach halten?"

"Rede nicht über mich als ob ich nicht hier wäre. Ich schlafe nicht", murmelte Steve unstet. "Ich ruhe nur kurz meine Augen aus."

Danny tätschelte leicht Steves gesunde Schulter. "Genau, Babe, ruh du deine Augen aus und ich schaue mal nach dem Rettungstrupp." 

Da keine Erwiderung mehr kam, zog sich Danny mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen am Baumstamm hoch und deutete mit einer Geste hinter sich. Cara interpretierte sie richtig und entfernte sich ein paar Meter von Steves Lagerstatt. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht wie stark Danny inzwischen humpelte. Durch die nasse, daher sehr eng anliegende Hose, war leicht zu erkennen wie angeschwollen das Knie war.

Cara verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und unterdrückte ein Frösteln. Sie nickte in Steves Richtung als Danny sie erreichte. "Ist das wirklich eine gute Idee?"

"Ihn schlafen zu lassen?"

"Ja. Hoher Blutverlust, Gehirnerschütterung, Gefahr von Hypothermie", zählte sie auf. 

"Steve hat einen harten Schädel. Seine Pupillen reagieren inzwischen normal, er hat also keine Gehirnerschütterung. Sein Puls ist kräftig und er ist zwar kalt, zeigt aber keine Zeichen von Unterkühlung. Ich denke, ihn schlafen zu lassen ist besser, als ihn mit allen Mitteln wach halten zu wollen. Er wird dann sehr schnell unruhig und ruckhafte Bewegungen schaden ihm sicher mehr als der Schlaf", meinte Danny. Allerdings schwang eine gehörige Portion Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme mit. "Glaube ich zumindest, ich bin kein Arzt", fügte er beinahe unhörbar hinzu und strich sich Regenwasser aus dem Gesicht. 

Cara hatte der Argumentation nichts hinzu zu fügen. Danny kannte Steve natürlich viel besser als sie. Und sie vertraute einfach darauf, dass der Detective die richtige Entscheidung für Steve traf. 

*Wenn du dich nicht so bescheuert verhalten hättest, wäre diese Diskussion gar nicht notwendig*, schoss es durch Caras Gedanken. Das Wissen, dass sie an der ganzen Misere die Schuld trug, versetzte ihr einen heftigen Stich. Schamesröte stieg ihr in die Wangen. Es war an der Zeit, sich die Abreibung von Danny abzuholen, die sie ohne Zweifel verdiente. 

Sie straffte sich etwas und schlang ihre Arme noch fester um ihren Körper. "Hör mal Danny, wegen vorhin. Es…es tut mit so unendlich Leid, dass ich so überreagierte, als Steve sich auf mich erbrochen hat. Ich…ich…" Hilflos brach sie ab. 

"Hey, ist schon gut. Sowas passiert nun mal in Stresssituationen", erwiderte Danny weich. 

Caras Kopf ruckte hoch. Sie blickte den blonden Detective mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Das ist alles?", brach es auch ihr hervor. 

Danny musterte sie wie ein Insekt unter dem Mikroskop. Seine tiefblauen Augen sezierten sie regelrecht. So sah er bestimmt auch aus, wenn er Verdächtige interviewte und sich ein Bild über sie machte. 

Nach einer guten Minute, in der es Cara sehr schwer fiel, sich unter der intensiven Musterung nicht hin und herzuwinden, meinte er: "Oh, du hast erwartet, dass ich dir jetzt das Fell über die Ohren ziehe."

Cara, die an die Standpauke dachte, die Danny Steve gehalten hatte, nickte nur stumm. Sie verstand absolut nicht, warum Danny hier so ruhig blieb, wo er doch allen Grund hatte, sie in Grund und Boden zu verdammen. 

Danny seufzte tief auf. Seine Hände wedelten wild in der Luft herum so als würde er nach den richtigen Worten suchen. Schließlich ergriff er Caras Hand und drückte die leicht. 

"Mädchen, ich möchte, dass du mir jetzt ganz genau zuhörst."

Er wartete bis Cara seinen Blick erwiderte, dann sprach er sehr leise und eindringlich: "Wenn Stress und Anspannung zu groß werden, erreicht irgendwann jeder einmal den Punkt an dem alles plötzlich über ihm zusammenbricht und er irrational reagiert. Es ist passiert – also Schwamm drüber. Du kannst nichts dafür, das muss dir klar sein. Du hattest einfach nur den Punkt des für dich Erträglichen überschritten. Das passiert den Besten unter uns."

"Ja, aber…", begann Cara. 

Der Druck an ihrer Hand verstärkte sich warnend. "Nein, kein Aber." Danny sah sie nur noch eindringlicher an. Cara fühlte sich beinahe hypnotisiert von diesem tiefen Blau. Sie schaffte es nicht, den Blick abzuwenden. 

"Ich sehe, dass du dir große Selbstvorwürfe machst und ich möchte, dass du diese eingebildete Schuld gehen lässt. Schau:", noch einmal drückte er ihre Hand, "du besitzt weder einen militärischen Hintergrund, noch hast du je eine Polizeiakademie besucht. Du bist eine Zivilistin, die mit einem Cop verheiratet ist, aber das ist schon alles. Um es mit einem kurzen Satz auszudrücken: Du bist für solch eine Situation nicht ausgebildet."

Danny räusperte sich kurz. "Wenn ich den ganzen Tag Revue passieren lasse mit dem Fokus darauf, wie du dich gehalten hast, dann kann ich vor dir nur den imaginären Hut ziehen. In der Zeit als es drauf ankam, bist du ruhig geblieben – und ja, ich weiß, dass du schwer um deine Beherrschung gekämpft hast. Aber der Punkt ist der, dass man sich hundertprozentig auf dich verlassen konnte. Der Stresslevel war immens hoch und du hattest dich voll im Griff. Und glaube mir, ich habe da schon ganz andere Sachen mit Zivilisten erlebt."

Danny rieb sich mit der freien Hand übers Kinn. "Worauf ich eigentlich hinaus will, ist folgendes: Wir, sprich Steve, Kermit, Peter und ich haben alle während unserer Ausbildung gelernt, mit Stress- und Extremsituationen umzugehen. Uns wurden Methoden beigebracht, wie wir diese Anspannung reduzieren können. Diesen Vorteil hast du nicht! Es gibt demzufolge nichts, was dir auch nur ansatzweise vorzuwerfen wäre. Geht das in deinen hübschen Kopf hinein?"

"Irgendwie schon, aber…"

Danny verdrehte die Augen. "Herrgottnochmal, Mädchen! Ich will kein 'aber' von dir hören. Akzeptiere einfach, dass du in einer stressigen Situation menschlich reagiert hast. Andere Frage: Wären Peter oder Kermit hier gewesen, als das passiert ist – würde einer von den beiden dich deswegen an den Pranger stellen?"

Cara dachte einige Sekunden nach. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander, sie durchlief dieselbe Situation mit Kermit und dann Peter und stellte am Schluss zu ihrer Überraschung fest, dass Danny mit allem, was er sagte, Recht hatte. Weder Kermit noch Peter hätten sie deswegen heruntergeputzt. Eine große Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete sie. 

"Ich…ich glaube nicht", murmelte sie schließlich leise. 

Danny schien ihr anzusehen, was in ihr vorging, denn seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln. "Na also, das ist doch schon mal ein Fortschritt. Vergiss die Sache einfach, okay?"

"Okay", stimmte Cara zu, zwar noch nicht ganz überzeugt, aber immerhin zum großen Teil. 

Danny stieß die Luft in einem Schwall aus. "Na endlich. Scheint bei euch in der Familie zu liegen, dass man beinahe einen Vorschlaghammer braucht, um durch eure dicken Schädel zu dringen."

Cara konnte nicht anders, sie kicherte leise. Die Anspannung fiel von ihr ab und ihr war auch gleich um einiges wärmer. "Das lass besser nicht Kermit hören. Er ist der Meinung er sei äußerst pflegeleicht und die Vernunft in Person."

Danny lachte ebenfalls leise und deutete in Richtung Steve. "Da kenne ich nochmal so einen. Wir haben es nicht leicht, was?"

"Nein, haben wir nicht. Aber das ist das Leben, das wir uns heraus gesucht haben. So, und nun helfe ich dir zurück zu Steve." 

Resolut umfasste Cara Dannys Taille, während er einen Arm um ihre Schultern schlang. Bevor sie eine Bemerkung machen konnte, da Danny sein Bein kaum noch belastete, kam er ihr zuvor: "Denk nicht mal dran, junge Dame. Das Knie sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung."

Caras Mund klappte zu und sie zuckte nur die Schulter. "Wenn du meinst."

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie die Stelle, an der Steve lag. Sobald Cara Danny geholfen hatte, sich neben Steve niederzulassen, öffnete dieser die Augen. 

"Genug Heimlichkeiten ausgetauscht?", erkundigte er sich mit rauer Stimme. 

"Ich dachte, du schläfst", meinte Danny. 

"Nein, ich habe, wie gesagt, nur meine Augen ausgeruht. Irgendwas, was ich wissen müsste?"

Danny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir haben uns nur unterhalten. Wie geht es dir? Ein wenig Farbe scheint in deine Wangen zurückgekehrt zu sein, oder bekommst du Fieber?" 

Besorgt presste Danny seinen Handrücken gegen Steves Stirn. Dieser drehte den Kopf weg und schoss ihm einen indignierten Blick zu. "Es geht mir gut. Lass das."

Danny zog seine Finger zurück. "Verzeih mir, wenn ich mich lieber selbst davon überzeuge. Du bist nur nass, nicht heiß."

Steve verzog die Lippen. "Danke, das ist, was jeder Mann gerne hört", säuselte er mit verstellter Stimme, was Cara dazu veranlasste, hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu grinsen. 

Steve schien es tatsächlich ein wenig besser zu gehen, auch wenn Cara nur allzu bewusst war, wie trügerisch solch ein 'Hoch' sein konnte. Besonders die kleinen, wie eingegraben wirkenden Falten um Mund und Augen und die zusammengezogenen Brauen zeigten deutlich, dass es dem Seal längst nicht so gut ging wie er vorspielte. Wo blieb denn nur die Rettungsmannschaft?


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Kermit wischte sich in einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung den nicht enden wollenden Regen aus dem Gesicht. Zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal überprüfte er Peters Puls und Atmung. 

"Verdammt, Kleiner, nun komm endlich zu dir!", schrie Kermit mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung seinen Freund an und rieb mit den Knöcheln seiner rechten Hand fest über Peters Sternum. Doch der ehemalige Detective rührte sich nicht. 

Kermit seufzte tief auf, setzte sich auf die Hacken zurück und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. *Verdammt, ich kann nicht mehr länger abwarten*, schoss es durch seine Gedanken. 

Seit beinahe zehn Minuten wartete er darauf, dass Peter wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte. Sehr viel mehr Zeit konnte und durfte er ihm einfach nicht zugestehen. Kermit presste eine Hand gegen seine Brust, die schmerzte, als ob man ihm ein Messer ins offene Herz gestochen hätte. Ob er wollte oder nicht, es blieb Kermit keine andere Wahl, als sich alleine auf den Weg zu machen. Nur so hatte Steve eine Überlebenschance.

Er beugte sich vor und strich beinahe zärtlich eine nasse Strähne aus Peters Gesicht. Das Zittern seiner Finger schob er auf die Kälte und Feuchtigkeit des Regens, ebenso die Nässe auf seinen Wangen. 

Dicht an Peters Ohr flüsterte er mit nicht ganz fester Stimme: "Es tut mir Leid, mein Freund, ich muss jetzt gehen. Mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass du länger als Steve auf deine Rettung warten kannst. Ich hoffe, ich irre mich nicht. Denke nicht, dass ich dich verlassen will, aber ich sehe keinen anderen Ausweg." 

Kermit atmete tief ein und überkreuzte seine Finger in stummem Flehen, bevor er fortfuhr: "Oder mach es mir ausnahmsweise einfach mal leicht und komm jetzt verdammt nochmal zu dir."

Noch einmal rieb Kermit kräftig über Peters Sternum, doch auch diesmal blieb eine Reaktion aus. In seiner Magengegend zog sich alles zusammen. Seine Gedanken kreisten darum, wie Peter wohl reagierte, wenn er einsam und verlassen hier aufwachen würde. Der Junge hatte schon genug Verlassensängste, Kermit wollte dazu ganz und gar nichts beitragen. Peters anklagenden Blick sah er förmlich vor sich und dazu die Worte: 'Auch du, mein Sohn Brutus'. Schon jetzt kam er sich wie das letzte Schwein vor, seinen langjährigen Partner hier liegen zu lassen. 

Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden der Angespanntheit und Selbstmalträtierung erhob sich Kermit schließlich tief seufzend. Er griff in seine Hosentasche, um sicher zu gehen, das Handy noch bei sich zu haben, dann drehte er sich um und lief los. 

Er kam ganze fünf Schritte weit, als er hinter sich plötzlich ein Husten vernahm. Sofort wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum, rutschte auf dem nassen Gras aus und eilte, halb stolpernd halb rennend, zurück zu Peter. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er sah, dass sich der junge Shaolin tatsächlich bewegte. 

Bevor er sich dessen bewusst war, kniete er schon wieder neben seinem Freund und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Seinen Oberkörper drehte er so, dass ihm der Regen auf den Rücken anstatt in Peters Gesicht prasselte. 

"Woah! Langsam, Junge. Bleib ruhig liegen." 

Peter blinzelte zu ihm auf und unterbrach seinen Versuch, sich zu erheben. Verwirrt erkundigte er sich: "Was… was ist passiert?"

"Du wolltest wieder mal die Härte deines Schädels testen, indem du einen Abhang hinunter gefallen bist."

Erkennen blitzte in Peters Augen auf, die zu Kermits Erleichterung mit jeder Sekunde klarer wirkten, wenn auch die eine Pupille noch immer langsamer reagierte als die andere. 

"Ich erinnere mich", entgegnete Peter langsam, eine Hand griff an seinen Kopf. 

"Der tut sicher weh", meinte Kermit. "Und da wir beim Thema sind, wo hast du sonst noch Schmerzen?"

Peter schien in sich hinein zu horchen und bewegte methodisch Gliedmaße für Gliedmaße. Mehrere Sekunden später meinte er: "Abgesehen von einer, wie ich denke, leichten Gehirnerschütterung, habe ich mir wohl auch den Knöchel verstaucht. Der Rest ist in Ordnung."

Kermit betrachtete sein Gegenüber abschätzend. Es war nicht gerade typisch für Peter, seine Verletzungen zuzugeben. Ein verstauchter Knöchel könnte bei ihm genauso gut bedeuten, dass er sich diesen gebrochen hatte. Allerdings würde Kermit einen Teufel tun und den Schuh vom Fuß streifen, denn der Fuß würde – egal ob verstaucht oder gebrochen – so schnell anschwellen, dass sie den Schuh nie wieder anbekommen würden. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Peter vorerst zu glauben. 

Der ehemalige Detective schien ihm wohl anzusehen, was er dachte, denn er fügte hinzu: "Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzuschauen. Ich weiß, dass wir weiter müssen. Und so wie ich dich kenne, hast du schon viel zuviel Zeit mit mir hier verschwendet, weil du mich nicht alleine lassen wolltest. Deswegen werde ich unser Fortkommen ganz sicher nicht boykottieren und was auslassen." 

Er beugte sich vor und legte eine Hand auf den verletzten Knöchel. "Genau genommen wird es das Beste sein, wenn du alleine weitergehst. Ich werde dich nur behindern. Es gibt hier irgendwo bestimmt ein hübsches Bäumchen, unter dem ich Unterschlupf finden kann, bis du mich abholst. Genug davon stehen hier eh rum." 

"Nun mal langsam. Die Minute, um auszutesten wie du auf den Beinen bist, haben wir noch." 

Kermit schob seinen Rucksack von den Schultern, kramte kurz darin herum und zog ein Shirt hervor, von welchem er mehrere, ca. 10 cm breite Streifen abschnitt. Den Wanderschuh als Stütze mit einarbeitend, bandagierte er Peters Knöchel so gut es ging. Entschuldigend meinte er: "Der Verbandskasten ist leider am See geblieben. Das hier wird es tun müssen."

Peter hielt vorbildlich still. "Kein Problem. Ich vertraue dir voll und ganz."

Kermit schluckte hart, der Satz traf ihn mitten ins Herz. Aber jetzt wollte er seinen Gefühlen nicht nachgeben, sprich nicht nachdenken, was gewesen wäre, wenn er Peter wirklich alleine gelassen hätte. Stattdessen erhob er sich und reichte Peter seine Hand. 

"So, der Verband sitzt. Hoch mit dir."

Peter ließ sich hochziehen. Einen Moment schwankte er wie ein Schiff im Sturm, dann straffte er sich. 

"Siehst du doppelt oder verschwommen? Ist dir übel?", erkundigte sich Kermit wissend. 

"Nein, mein Kopf tut zwar höllisch weh, aber mein Sehvermögen ist in Ordnung und mir ist auch nicht schlecht. Das Schwanken kam wohl nur vom schnellen Aufstehen, der Blutdruck ist kurz abgesackt."

Kermit zuckte nur die Schultern und legte seinem Freund seinen Arm um die Taille. "Okay, dann wollen wir mal."

Peter umfasste Kermits Schulter und wagte vorsichtig die ersten Schritte. Er verzog zwar kräftig das Gesicht dabei, aber schon nach wenigen Metern war klar, dass sie sich unnötig Sorgen gemacht hatten. Die Verstauchung war wohl nicht allzu schwer und der Behelfsverband stützte gut, so dass Peter bald nur noch leicht humpelte. 

"Scheint, ich werde dich so schnell nicht los", scherzte Kermit. 

Peter lachte leise. "Und das ist auch gut so. Wer weiß, in was für Abenteuer du dich sonst ohne Aufsicht verstrickst."

"Hey, ich bin nicht derjenige, der kopfüber einen Abhang hinunter geflogen ist", entgegnete Kermit indigniert. 

"Nein, du hast es vorgezogen, auf dem Hosenboden herunter zu rutschen."

Kermits Griff um Peters Taille verstärkte sich warnend. "Woher zum Geier weißt du das? Du warst da schon ohne Bewusstsein."

Peter rieb sich über den Nacken und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. "Geraten?" 

"Für mich hörte sich das eher nach Tatsachenfeststellung als nach Raten an", erwiderte Kermit, nicht bereit das Thema auf sich beruhen zu lassen. 

Peter atmete tief ein. "Ganz ehrlich, Kermit, ich weiß es nicht. Es war ganz plötzlich einfach…uh…da."

"Soso, einfach da." Kermits Laune sank rapide auf den Tiefpunkt. "Ist das wieder so ein Shaolinding?"

Der Shaolin versteifte sich zusehends. "Was zum Geier verstehst du an 'ich weiß es nicht' nicht? Vielleicht war ich zu der Zeit einfach nur zu benommen, um mich zu rühren und habe das im Unterbewusstsein noch mitbekommen, bevor ich bewusstlos wurde oder…ach was weiß ich. Haben wir im Moment nicht mit anderen Problemen zu kämpfen?" 

"Das war ein schwacher Versuch, abzulenken. Zu deinem Vorteil nehme ich einfach mal an, es war das Erstere. Was macht dein Kopf?"

Peter stöhnte leise. "Glaube mir, das willst du nicht wirklich wissen. Ich halte aber auf jeden Fall noch durch."

"Kann ich mich drauf verlassen, dass du mir Bescheid gibst, wenn das nicht mehr der Fall ist?" 

"Versprochen. Was meinst du, wie weit haben wir es noch?"

Kermit zuckte die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, vielleicht länger. Bei diesem bescheuerten Regen ist es verdammt schwer, sich zu orientieren."

Peter blickte sich ebenfalls um, ließ es allerdings sehr schnell mit einem schlecht unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut wieder bleiben. "Du hast Recht, man kann noch immer kaum was erkennen. Ich meine aber, dass die Vegetation ein wenig lichter wird."

"Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Eventuell haben wir Glück und bekommen Empfang, bevor wir beim Auto angekommen sind."

Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da piepte es plötzlich in seiner Hosentasche. Kermit zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen und zog das Handy hervor, welches ihm mitteilte er habe fünf verpasste Nachrichten. Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf Kermits Lippen, denn ein kleiner, winziger Sendebalken zeigte sich schüchtern in der Ecke des Displays. 

"Junge, unsere Gebete wurden erhört", meinte er innbrünstig und wählte sofort Konos Nummer. 

Schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln nahm sie ab und begrüßte ihn mit den Worten: "Das wurde auch Zeit, Brah. Ich versuche schon eine Ewigkeit, euch zu erreichen."

Kermit unterbrach Konos Redeschwall, gab zuerst Steves Position durch und teilte ihr dann in kurzen, knappen Worten mit, was passiert war. Im Hintergrund hörte er Chin etwas von triangulieren murmeln und kurz darauf erörterte Kono, dass ein Rettungshubschrauber zum Trüppchen am See unterwegs sei und eine Rettungsmannschaft auf den Weg zu seiner und Peters Position und sie sich nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegen sollten. Begleitet von einem grellen Blitz und lautem Donner brach dann die Verbindung wieder zusammen, aber das kümmerte Kermit nicht mehr so sehr, denn er wusste die Rettung war nahe. 

Mehr als erleichtert verkündete er: "Alles klar, sie haben unsere Position. Bald ist dieser Alptraum vorbei."

Peter nickte zustimmend und verzog die Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln. "Es wird auch Zeit, wenn du mich fragst."

"Eben", bestätigte Kermit. 

Er umfasste Peters Arm und führte ihn zu einer hochragenden Wurzel. Dort half er ihm, sich zu setzen. Er selbst lehnte sich gegen den angrenzenden Baumstamm und atmete mehrere Male mit geschlossenen Augen tief durch. Dann fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und begann plötzlich haltlos zu lachen. 

"Habe ich gerade etwas verpasst?", erkundigte sich Peter. 

"Nicht mal 100 Meter!" Kermit rieb sich erneut über das Gesicht. "Gerade mal bescheuerte knappe 100 Meter! Verfickte, beschissene 100 Meter! Ich fass es nicht."

Peter drückte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen seine Nasenwurzel. "Irgendwie kann ich dir gerade nicht so recht folgen."

Kermits Lachen wurde von eigenartigen Lauten durchbrochen, die sich verdächtig nach unterdrücktem Schluchzen anhörten. Es brach aus ihm heraus wie aus einem Wasserfall.

"Scheiße, Peter, du hast keine Ahnung was ich da hinten mitgemacht habe." Vage zeigte er in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. "Ich fühlte mich selten in meinem Leben so hin- und hergerissen. Ich wollte dich nicht verlassen, aber ich wusste auch, wenn ich es nicht tue, dann besiegle ich damit Steves Schicksal. Hätte ich gewusst, die Rettung ist so nahe, dann…." Mitten im Satz brach er ab, ein dicker Kloß in seiner Kehle erstickte jedes weitere Wort. 

"Das konntest du nicht wissen", bemerkte Peter sanft und rempelte Kermit leicht mit der Schulter an. 

"Nein, das konnte ich nicht", erwiderte Kermit erstickt. "Aber…verdammt, Peter…ich konnte dich nicht so liegen lassen und ich konnte aber auch nicht Steve sterben lassen. Diese Zwickmühle…mein Gott…ich…wenn…."

"Es ist vorbei, Kermit. Über das Wenn und Aber zu sinnieren hat noch nie etwas gebracht. Lass die Dämonen ruhen, konzentriere dich lieber darauf, dass wir es geschafft haben und hoffe, es wird für Steve ebenfalls ein Happy End geben." Peter legte den Kopf schräg. "Ich bin sicher, dem wird so sein. Er wird es ebenfalls schaffen!"

Kermit schüttelte den Kopf, so dass die Regentropfen in alle Richtungen flogen. "Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr. Seit wann bist du denn so weise geworden?"

Peter zuckte die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat der Schlag auf meinen Hinterkopf was losgetreten."

Kermit atmete tief ein. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Angriff des Wildschweins spürte er so etwas wie Ruhe in sich aufsteigen. Der Adrenalinspiegel senkte sich gewaltig und damit auch der Überschuss der Emotionen. Nun war es ihm sehr peinlich, dass er sich vor Peter so gehen hatte lassen. Das entsprach gar nicht seiner stoischen Art. Er räusperte sich vernehmlich.

"Heißt das, ich bekomme von dir einen Freibrief, dir eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen, wann immer deine 'Weisheit' dich verlässt?"

Peter lachte leise. "Sofern du das Echo verträgst, kannst du es gerne versuchen."

Kermit grinste ebenfalls. "Deal."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern, dann erkundigte sich Peter vorsichtig: "Uh, ist der emotionale Part nun eigentlich vorüber?"

Kermit verzog das Gesicht. "Worauf du einen lassen kannst, Kleiner."

"Gut", erwiderte Peter erleichtert. "Oh, und Kermit?" Er wartete, bis Kermit ihm direkt ins Gesicht blickte, dann schob er nach: "Danke, dass du mich nicht alleine gelassen hast."

Einen Augenblick lang spiegelten sich sämtliche Gefühle in Kermits Gesicht wieder. Schnell bekam er sich wieder in den Griff und setzte eine unbeteiligte Mine auf, wohl wissend, dass er Peter damit nicht beirrte. "Gern geschehen", grollte er. 

Um von seiner Verlegenheit abzulenken, fletschte er die Zähne wie ein Haifisch und wechselte abrupt das Thema. 

"So, und da wir noch einige Minuten für uns haben, was hältst du davon, wenn du mir erzählst, was zwischen Jody und dir vorgefallen ist? Mich hat es fast von Stuhl gehauen, als Cara mir sagte, dass ihr euch getrennt habt."

Peter vergrub den Kopf zwischen den Händen und seufzte tief auf. Dann begann er zu erzählen. 

***********

Cara starrte auf die nicht enden wollenden Regenschwaden. Steves Kopf ruhte auf ihrer Schulter, und er murmelte wirres Zeug vor sich hin. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er wach war oder schlief. Sie widerstand dem Impuls, Danny erneut zu fragen, wieviel Zeit vergangen war. Ihre Armbanduhr hatte das unfreiwillige Bad im See nicht überlebt und war stehen geblieben. 

Sie beobachtete, wie Danny mal wieder Steves Atmung und Puls überprüfte und was sie in Dannys Gesicht las, trug nicht gerade zu ihrer Beruhigung bei. Auffordernd zog sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. 

"Seine Atmung gefällt mir nicht", gab Danny bereitwillig Auskunft. "Mir kommt es so vor, als ob er flacher atmet als zuvor."

Da Steve nicht darauf reagierte, nahm Cara an, dass er die Augen nicht nur zum Ausruhen geschlossen hielt. 

"Sollen wir ihn vielleicht besser flach hinlegen?"

Danny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir ihn so wenig wie möglich bewegen. Ich möchte seinen Zustand nicht noch verschlimmern."

Cara seufzte tief auf. "Meinst du, es liegt an den Nebenwirkungen des Morphiums oder vermutest du innere Verletzungen?"

Danny wischte sich eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte ebenfalls. "Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Rein aus dem Bauch heraus würde ich sagen, es liegt am Morphium. Ich weiß, dass eine Überdosis Atemstillstand verursachen kann. Und Angesichts des Blutverlusts und wie sich Steve vorhin benommen hat, würde ich jetzt nicht drauf wetten, dass ich die Dosis richtig berechnet habe." 

Es fiel Cara nicht schwer, in Dannys Gesicht zu lesen, dass dieser sich schwere Selbstvorwürfe machte. Aufgrund der vorangegangenen Gespräche wusste sie aber, dass es zwecklos war, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Daher versuchte sie es erst gar nicht mehr. Stattdessen überprüfte sie nun ebenfalls Steves Puls an seiner Halsvene und verspürte erleichtert das kräftige Pochen unter ihren Fingerspitzen. 

"Vielleicht bildest du dir das wirklich nur ein", meinte sie schwach. "Mir kommt es jedenfalls so vor, als hätte Steve wieder etwas Farbe bekommen."

"Verglichen mit dem Grau rund um uns herum, muss dir das ja so vorkommen", entgegnete Danny und zupfte an einem Grashalm herum. 

Cara verdrehte die Augen. Leider fiel ihr nichts ein, womit sie diese Aussage entkräften konnte, denn mit der Zeit erschien hier wirklich alles nur noch monochrom zu sein. 

Ergeben seufzte sie tief auf. "Wenn nur dieser scheußliche Regen endlich aufhören würde! In allen Prospekten ist immer nur die Rede davon, dass es in Hawaii meist nur kurze Regenschauer gibt. Von kurz kann hier keine Rede sein." Fröstelnd zog sie die freie Schulter etwas höher. 

Dannys scharfer Blick fühlte sich beinahe wie ein Laser auf ihrer Haut an. "Du zitterst ziemlich", meinte er auch prompt. 

"Das Wasser im See war kalt", erwiderte Cara abweisend, denn sie wollte nicht zugeben, wie elendig kalt ihr wirklich war. "Was macht dein Knie?" 

"Es ist noch dran und an mehr will ich im Moment auch nicht denken", entgegnete der Detective ebenso abweisend. Abwesend zupfte er ein Stück der Plane über Steves Beinen zurecht und strich dann gereizt seine Haare zurück. Gleichzeitig murmelte er: "Mann, ich hasse diesen verdammten Regen."

Caras blickte kurz in Richtung Himmel. Am Rande ihrer Geduld angelangt, meinte sie zuckersüß: "Vielleicht bringt es etwas, wenn du das nicht zu mir, sondern zu dem da oben sagst?" 

Danny bedachte sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Dennoch warf er gleich darauf die Arme in die Höhe und rief aus: "Hey, wie wäre es mit etwas Sonnenschein? Hör endlich auf, es regnen zu lassen." 

Sekunden später ertönte ein lauter Donnerschlag, gefolgt von einem grellen Blitz. Das Unwetter schien seine Gewalt zu verdoppeln, wie kleine Nadelstiche prasselten dicke Regentropfen auf ihre Haut nieder und einige Baumwipfel bäumten sich unter der Gewalt des pfeifenden Windes. 

Danny und Cara beugten sich gleichzeitig über Steve. Sie drängten sich so eng aneinander wie es ging. Danny und Cara schlangen ihre Arme um den Körper des anderen, um so einen kleinen Schutzwall um Steve zu bilden. 

"Na prima", wisperte Cara erschreckt. "So war das aber nicht gemeint."

"Hey, wir schaffen das schon", erwiderte Danny beruhigend, auch wenn seine Stimme ebenfalls leicht unsicher klang. 

Und plötzlich, als habe das Unwetter all seine Kraft verbraucht und nochmal eben seine Macht demonstriert, hörte alles auf. Nur noch das laute Atmen der beiden, das Rauschen des Sees vor ihnen und das Herabfallen von Regentropfen von den Blättern der Bäume durchdrang die plötzliche Stille. 

Cara blickte ungläubig in Dannys Gesicht. "M…meinst du das war es?" erkundigte sie sich unsicher. 

Danny ließ langsam seinen Arm sinken, lehnte sich zurück und strich sich mit einer Hand die verbleibenden Regentropfen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich hoffe es."

Cara riskierte einen Blick nach oben. Die Wolken waren noch immer grau-schwarz verfärbt, aber es kam ihr so vor, als würde es langsam heller werden. Sie meinte sogar einen kleinen, schwachen Sonnenstrahl zwischen der dichten Wolkenmasse zu entdecken. 

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug entwich ein großer Teil ihrer Anspannung aus ihrem Körper. Den Mund zu einem halben Lächeln verzogen, meinte sie: "Das hättest du auch schon früher mal versuchen können."

Danny grinste ebenfalls und zuckte nur die Schultern. Anstelle einer Antwort beugte er sich über Steve und wischte ihm mit einem Tuch vorsichtig das Gesicht ab. 

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so einen guten Draht zu dem da oben hast." Cara gestikulierte in Richtung Horizont. 

"Muss wohl so sein, wenn man mit Mr. Ich-scheue-nie-ein-Risiko-und-brauche-kein-Backup zusammenarbeitet", erwiderte Danny prompt und versteifte sich plötzlich. 

Alarmiert richtete sich Cara ebenfalls gerader auf. "Was ist?"

Danny legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und neigte den Kopf schräg. "Pscht, hörst du das auch, oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?"

Cara lauschte angestrengt. Zuerst vernahm sie nichts außer den mittlerweile schon bekannten Geräuschen. Wenige Augenblicke später drängte sich ein anderer Laut mit hinzu. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um das fremde Brummen/Flattern zu entziffern, doch dann strahlte sie mit Danny um die Wette. 

"Peter und Kermit haben es geschafft!", rief sie freudig aus. 

Im Überschwang der Gefühle hielt es Cara nicht mehr auf dem Boden aus. Sie sprang auf die Beine und hüpfte aufgeregt herum. 

Danny hingegen blieb wo er war, stieß die Luft in einem tiefen Atemstoß aus und fügte ein aus tiefstem Herzen kommendes: "Gott sei Dank!" hinzu. 

Nicht ganz eine halbe Minute später, tauchte am Horizont der dazugehörende Militärhelikopter zum immer lauter werdenden flap-flap-flap auf. Und Danny und Cara waren sich absolut einig, dass dies einer der schönsten Momente ihres Lebens war.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilog

Steve saß, die Beine baumelnd und die gepackte Tasche neben sich, auf dem Krankenhausbett und blickte ungeduldig auf die Wanduhr. Verflixt, wo blieb Danny denn bloß? Hatte er nicht versprochen, spätestens um zehn Uhr hier zu sein? 

Nach über zwei Wochen hier in der chirurgischen Klinik, konnte Steve es kaum erwarten, endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Zugegeben, die Ärzte waren nicht unbedingt sehr begeistert, ihn schon so früh zu entlassen, aber Steve hielt es einfach nicht mehr länger aus, untätig im Bett zu liegen. Das äußerte sich darin, dass er das arme Krankenhauspersonal mit seiner schlechten Stimmung beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb, so dass zwei der Schwestern schon mit Kündigung gedroht hatten, sollte Steve länger auf der Station bleiben. Dem vereinten Druck waren die Ärzte wohl nicht mehr gewachsen gewesen und hatten der Entlassung letztendlich zugestimmt. 

Missmutig zupfte Steve an der Tuch-Leinen-Mull-Schleifen-Konstruktion, die seinen bis fast zum Schulterblatt dick umwickelten und mit abnehmbarer Gipsschiene versehenen rechten Arm immobil hielt. Er sah es als persönliche Beleidigung an, dass die 'Zwangsjacke', wie er sich respektlos ausdrückte, für den Arm so angebracht war, dass er sie nicht von alleine lösen konnte. Was natürlich auch bedeutete, dass er für mindestens vier weitere Wochen, wenn nicht sogar länger, auf Hilfe angewiesen war. 

Wer ihm da helfen würde stand außer Frage. Doch ob Danny und er es vier Wochen zusammen im gleichen Haus aushielten, das stand auf einem anderen Blatt. So sehr sie sich auch als Freunde mochten und respektierten, in vielen Dingen waren sie so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht, ganz besonders was die Ordnung im Haushalt anbelangte. Steve mochte alles immer aufgeräumt und staubfrei haben, Danny hingegen neigte dazu, alles fallen und liegen zu lassen nach dem Motto: tritt sich fest. 

Im Nachhinein ärgerte Steve sich sehr, weil er, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, an dieser Misere selbst schuld war. Er hätte nicht versuchen sollen, gerade mal drei Tage nach der erfolgreich verlaufenen Operation, alleine duschen zu gehen, was eben auch das Abnehmen des Verbandes und der Armschlinge mit sich zog. Der Oberarzt, dem Steve blöderweise direkt in die Arme gelaufen war, als er aus der Dusche kam und dieser gerade in sein Krankenzimmer trat, hatte beinahe einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen aufgrund soviel Unvernunft. 

Dr. Reepman war kein Mann, der sich ein X für ein U vormachen ließ. Er hatte Steve, sehr zu dessen Missfallen, eine Gardinenpredigt gehalten, die es in sich hatte, und hatte ihm anschließend mit teuflischem Lächeln mitgeteilt, dass von nun an die Immobilisierung seines Armes kindersicher gestaltet wurde. Das vom Arzt beim Hinausgehen leise gemurmelte: "Soviel Dummheit muss bestraft werden." Hatte Steve großzügig überhört. 

Natürlich war Steve den Ärzten, besonders Dr. Reepman, dankbar wie gut sie seinen Arm und das Bein, an dem die Hauer des Wildschweins zum Glück tatsächlich nur zwei tiefe Fleischwunden hinterlassen hatten, wieder hinbekommen hatten – sie waren ziemlich sicher, dass mit regelmäßiger Physiotherapie keine Schäden zurückbleiben würden und der Arm in spätestens vier Monaten wieder so gut wie neu war – aber zu Freudenausbrüchen riss das Steve dennoch nicht hin. Er vermisste die Action mit Five-0, er vermisste sein Zuhause und er vermisste das Wasser. 

Die trüben Gedanken wurden durch das plötzliche Aufreißen der Türe durchbrochen. Steve zuckte zusammen, als Danny wie ein kleiner Hurrikan mit einem breiten Grinsen in den Raum wirbelte und einen Rollstuhl vor sich hin schob. 

"Babe, was hast du nun wieder angestellt? Schwester Kekela sah mich mit dem Rolli, fing an zu weinen und hat drei Kreuze gemacht", meinte er anstelle einer Begrüßung. 

Steve riss seine Augen gespielt weit auf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest."

Danny verdrehte die Augen. "Ja sicher. Du hast die armen Schwestern nur drangsaliert wo du nur konntest." Er wirbelte mit einer Hand durch die Luft. "Du kannst noch so unschuldig schauen, mir sind all die Schauergeschichten zu Ohren gekommen. Sei froh, dass sie dich in diese Spezialklinik verfrachtet haben! Wir könnten es uns nicht leisten, im *HMC Hausverbot zu bekommen, nur weil du dich wie die Axt im Wald benehmen musst. Warte nur, bis ich Kono erzähle, was du hier alles angestellt hast."

Steve spürte, wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. "Das würdest du doch niemals tun", erwiderte er leicht verunsichert. 

Ein diabolisches Grinsen glitt über Dannys Gesicht. Selbstsicher verschränkte er beide Arme über der Brust, schaute Steve durchdringend an und ließ dann wieder die Hände sinken. "Kommt ganz darauf an, ob du die nächsten paar Wochen ein braver oder ein böser Junge sein wirst."

Steve schluckte eine wenig nette Antwort herunter. Auf Erpressung stand er nun mal gar nicht, auch wenn er natürlich wusste, dass Danny niemals petzen würde und die Worte längst nicht so gemeint waren, wie sie herauskamen. Er entspannte sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug, verzog die Lippen nach oben und verkündete strahlend: "Ich werde mein bestes Benehmen an den Tag legen."

"Na das höre ich doch gerne." Danny klopfte gegen die Rücklehne des Rollstuhls. "Auf was wartest du noch, Prinzessin? Hüpf rein, dann können wir gehen."

"Hey, wo ist eigentlich dein Stock?", erkundigte sich Steve unvermittelt. "Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, brauchst du den noch eine Weile."

"Der liegt gut und sicher aufbewahrt im Auto – wo deiner übrigens auch auf dich wartet." Er hob eine Hand in die Höhe. "Und bevor du was sagst: ja, ich darf vom Arzt aus auch kurze Strecken ohne Stock gehen, außerdem,", er klopfte erneut gegen die Rücklehne, "stützt mich dieser hier auch ungemein. Und das Vergnügen dich hier raus zu karren, will ich mir nicht nehmen lassen."

"Wenigstens einer freut sich drüber", quengelte Steve. 

Danny lachte. "Oh ich bin sicher nicht der Einzige. Jeder der Schwestern wird sich freuen, dich nur noch von hinten zu sehen. Da gehe ich jede Wette ein."

Steve warf Danny einen vernichtenden Blick zu, schnappte sich seine Tasche und ließ sich vorsichtig – ja auch er lernte schnell, dass ruckhafte Bewegungen nicht angenehm waren – in den Rollstuhl sinken. 

"Worauf wartest du noch? Los geht's, James!"

*******

Minuten später kämpfte sich Steve in Dannys Camaro. Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte er das niedrige Fahrzeug. Seine Schulter pochte und pulsierte, während er versuchte, eine einigermaßen angenehme Sitzposition zu finden. Ausnahmsweise sagte Danny nicht einmal etwas dazu, sondern wartete geduldig, bis Steve eben jene fand, bevor er um das Fahrzeug herum humpelte und auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm. 

Ein musternder Seitenblick traf ihn. "Alles okay, Babe?"

Steve schob die gesunde Hand vor Augen und atmete tief ein. "Ja, wird schon werden."

"Hey, ich kann die geplante Welcome Home Party noch absagen. Keiner wird böse sein, wenn wir sie auf einen anderen Tag vertrösten", meinte Danny besorgt. 

Steve unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Nach Party stand ihm überhaupt nicht der Sinn. Andererseits vermisste er seine Ohana ungemein, denn aufgrund der Entfernung zum Krankenhaus waren die Besuche sehr spärlich ausgefallen. Daher rang er sich zu einem Lächeln durch. 

"Nein, lass mal. Es geht schon wieder. Im schlimmsten Fall feiert ihr eben ohne mich weiter und ich schlafe meinen Medikamentenrausch aus." 

Danny zuckte die Schultern, schob den Zündschlüssel ins Schloss und startete den Wagen. Mit einem tiefen, satten Brummen erwachte der Motor des Camaro zum leben. 

Steve seufzte tief auf. "Oh Mann, was habe ich den Sound vermisst. Tut richtig gut."

Danny lächelte stolz und tätschelte das Armaturenbrett. "Ja, mein Baby schnurrt wie eine große Katze. Besonders wenn ich meinen Wagen tatsächlich mal selbst fahren darf." Er betonte deutlich meinen und selbst. 

"Das wird auch noch eine Weile so bleiben", erwiderte Steve mit einem Male ziemlich traurig. Aber er fing sich schnell wieder. Bevor die gute Stimmung kippte, wechselte er schnell das Thema. "So und nun erzähl mal, was in der Zwischenzeit so passiert ist. Steht der Palace noch, oder muss ich mich nach einer anderen Arbeit umsehen?"

Danny gab einen indignierten Laut von sich. "Natürlich, was denkst du denn von uns? Im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen Jemand, den ich nicht beim Namen nennen möchte, lechzen wir nicht danach, Gebäude in die Luft zu sprengen oder Gangster in Haifischkäfige zu werfen. Deinen Kumpel Kermit lasse ich in dem Fall einfach mal außen vor, zumal seine Frau einen sehr guten Einfluss auf ihn ausübt. Selbst er hat sich größtenteils an die herrschenden Gesetze gehalten. Gouverneur Jamison war sehr zufrieden mit uns, das kann ich dir sagen. Sie war geradezu erstaunt, dass in den letzten beiden Wochen kaum eine Beschwerde oder eine Schadensersatzforderung eintraf." Danny warf Steve einen gespielt erstaunten Seitenblick zu. "Woran das nur liegen kann?"

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat das Verbrechen eine kurze Pause eingelegt."

Steve grinste breit als Danny daraufhin die Stirn runzelte und sofort in einen Wortschwall verfiel, der wohl das Gegenteil beweisen sollte. Steve seufzte zufrieden. Genau diese kleinen Kabbeleien hatte er sehr vermisst. Die freundschaftlich-lockere Atmosphäre im Wagen trug viel dazu bei, dass er sich schlagartig besser fühlte. Dannys Stimme legte sich wie Balsam über seine Seele und er spürte, wie er sich zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen so richtig entspannte und sich einfach treiben ließ, wobei Dannys lebhafter Monolog ein sehr willkommenes Hintergrundgeräusch bildete. 

"Hey Steve, da fällt mir ein, du weißt ja noch gar nicht, dass wir vor zwei Tagen endlich auch Jack Wong geschnappt haben."

Der Name riss Steve aus seinem Dösen. Noch immer war ihm schleierhaft, wie Wong es geschafft hatte, bei seiner Festnahme so plötzlich aus dem Hotel zu verschwinden. Es gab Aufzeichnungen, wie er sein Hotelzimmer betrat, aber keine wie er wieder heraus kam. Das Seltsame daran war, dass die Fenster und die Balkontüre alle fest verschlossen gewesen waren, als sie das Zimmer gestürmt hatten. Er richtete sich interessiert ein wenig im Sitz auf. 

"Wie das? Ich dachte, der Kerl wäre von der Bildfläche verschwunden."

Danny zuckte die Schultern. "Frage mich was Einfacheres. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung wie Kermit und Peter das geschafft haben. Als Peter versuchte zu erklären, wie er Jack ausfindig gemacht hatte, und etwas von Meditation und Seele wandern lassen faselte, hat mein Gehirn mal kurz abgeschaltet." Danny wedelte wild mit der rechten Hand herum. "Jedenfalls wünschte ich mir fast, dass du dabei gewesen wärst. Du hast den Kampf des Jahrhunderts verpasst. Ey, Babe, ich sage dir, sei froh, dass Peter auf unserer Seite steht. Der Mann ist die reinste Kampfmaschine, so etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt. Ich wage sogar fast zu behaupten, dass du und Kono zusammen kaum in der Lage wärt, gegen ihn zu siegen."

Steve zog indigniert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Ich habe eine umfassende Nahkampfausbildung hinter mir, mein Freund."

Danny winkte ab. "Ja, ja, ich weiß. Dennoch glaube ich nicht, dass du eine große Chance gegen Peter hättest. Und sowas nennt sich Priester, echt unglaublich."

"Shaolin-Priester", korrigierte Steve. "Und es ist bekannt, dass Shaolin das Kämpfen lernen, noch bevor sie richtig stehen können. Was du so bewunderst ist Kung-Fu. Es ist schlichtweg ein anderer Kampfstil als der Meinige, deshalb kam dir das so außergewöhnlich vor."

Danny hielt den Camaro an der roten Ampel an und wandte sich breit grinsend Steve zu. "Sieh an, sieh an, fühlt sich da jemand gerade an seiner Ehre gepackt?"

Steve unterdrückte den kindischen Impuls, seinem Partner die Zunge rauszustrecken. Er setzte einen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck auf und erwiderte: "Nein, keinesfalls. Es sagt mir nur, dass du außer deinem New Jersey Streetfighter Stile keine Ahnung von Kampfstilen hast."

Das Lächeln wich nicht von Dannys Lippen. "Also ist es so. Deinen Gesichtsausdruck kannst du übrigens knicken. Wenn du deine Brauen so zusammen ziehst, wie du das eben tust, dann weiß ich, dass ich dich erwischt habe."

"Wieso war überhaupt Peter bei der Festnahme dabei? Er ist Zivilist und hatte demzufolge nichts dort zu suchen", lenkte Steve ab, ohne auf das Gesagte näher einzugehen. "Übrigens wird es gerade grün."

Danny wandte sich wieder der Straße zu und fuhr an. "Erstens ist Peter nicht unbedingt ein Zivilist, weil er beim 101. angestellt ist, wenn auch nur in beratender Funktion. Und zweitens hatte ich den Eindruck, als ob die beiden noch eine Rechnung miteinander offen hätten. Genauso gut hättest du versuchen können, mit einem Eimer Wasser einen Großbrand zu löschen, als Peter davon abzuhalten mitzukommen. Zum Glück. Ohne ihn wäre die Sache anders verlaufen."

Steve ließ sich tiefer in den Sitz sinken. "Wie auch immer. Ich bin jedenfalls auf den Bericht sehr gespannt." 

Eine Bodenwelle, die Danny mit zu viel Schwung nahm, brachte den Wagen kurz zum Schleudern. Der unerwartete Stoß drückte Steves verletzten Arm unangenehm gegen den Sicherheitsgurt, der scharfe Schmerz raubte ihm den Atem. 

"Entschuldige", sagte Danny schuldbewusst. "Alles okay mit dir?"

Steve unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, pures Feuer schoss durch seine Adern. Er schluckte krampfhaft, um die aufkommende Übelkeit im Keim zu ersticken. Das mittlerweile abgeklungene Pochen in seinem Arm meldete sich mit Vehemenz zurück. 

"Schon gut", presste er hervor, sehr bemüht normal zu klingen, obwohl er wusste, dass Danny ihn durchschaute. "Erzähl mir einfach, was ihr sonst noch so getan habt."

Danny verfiel umgehend in einen weiteren Monolog. Steve hielt die Augen nun fest geschlossen. Er atmete kontrolliert tief ein und aus, während er darauf wartete, dass die pulsierenden Schmerzen langsam auf das Normalmaß herabsanken. Mehr als einmal spürte er Dannys besorgten Blick auf sich gerichtet, dazu musste er nicht mal seine Augen öffnen, aber sein Partner schien zu spüren, was er brauchte. Steve war mehr als dankbar, dass Danny erst gar nicht versuchte, ihn am Gespräch zu beteiligen. 

Nach wenigen Minuten ließ das Pochen und Klopfen nach und Steve fühlte sich wieder etwas besser. Er begann einige Fragen zu stellen, die Danny gerne und ausschweifend beantwortete und so verging der Rest der Fahrstrecke beinahe wie im Flug. Zum Glück auch ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. 

**********

Danny lenkte den Camaro die Piikoi Street entlang. Steve richtete sich automatisch weiter auf, nur noch hundert Meter und es war geschafft. Vorfreude erfasste ihn und er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis Danny den Camaro anhielt. 

"Herzlich Willkommen zu Hause", meinte Danny, als der Motor mit einem leichten Gluckern vor Steves Haus erstarb. 

Ein verstehender Blick wechselte zwischen den beiden Freunden. "Danke", erwiderte Steve innbrünstig und nestelte am Sicherheitsgurt herum.

Bis es ihm gelang das Teil zu öffnen, war Danny schon um den Wagen herum gelaufen, hielt ihm die Beifahrertüre auf und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Steve ergriff sie und ließ sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen hochziehen. Das kurze Unwohlsein war allerdings schnell vergessen, als die Haustüre aufgerissen wurde und ein kleines Mädchen auf ihn zugerannt kam. 

"Onkel Steve, Onkel Steve", rief sie schon von weitem. 

Direkt vor ihm kam sie zum stehen. Sie trippelte unschlüssig von einem Bein aufs andere und schaute mit großen, fragendenden Augen zu ihm auf. 

"Danno hat gesagt, ich muss ganz vorsichtig sein, wenn ich dich umarme. Darf ich?"

Steve wurde es ganz warm ums Herz. Er beugte sich lächelnd herab soweit es sein Zustand erlaubte und streckte den gesunden Arm nach ihr aus. 

"Natürlich darfst du, Gracie. Um nichts in der Welt werde ich mir eine Gracie-Umarmung entgehen lassen. Immerhin sind das die besten Umarmungen auf der ganzen Welt."

Das kleine Mädchen jauchzte auf und schmiegte sich an ihn. Steve drückte Grace eng an sich. Eine Welle von Glück und Zufriedenheit durchströmte ihn. Über Graces Kopf hinweg suchte er Dannys Blick und gab ihm wortlos zu verstehen, wie sehr er sich über diese gelungene Überraschung freute. Danny schniefte leicht, seine Augen glitzerten verdächtig feucht, als er mit einem Kopfnicken andeutete, dass er verstanden hatte. Dann wandte er sich ab und machte sich am Camaro zu schaffen. 

"Onkel Steve, ich habe dich so vermisst. Danno hat mir erklärt ich durfte dich nicht besuchen, weil der Weg zu weit war. Dafür habe ich dir ein ganz tolles Bild gemalt. Danno hat es zusammen mit mir am Kühlschrank aufgehängt, dort kannst du es dir jeden Morgen anschauen."

"Oh, das ist toll, Grace." Steve entließ das Mädchen aus seiner Umarmung. "Das muss ich mir gleich ansehen. Komm, lass uns gehen."

"Moment. Aber nicht ohne das hier." Unzeremoniell drückte Danny Steve einen Gehstock in die Hand. "Den wirst du brauchen."

Steve blickte unwirsch auf den Gegenstand herab, unterließ aber wegen Grace jedweden negativen Kommentar. Zudem konnte er schlecht darauf beharren, keinen zu benötigen, da Danny seinen eigenen Gehstock in der Hand hielt und ihn herausfordernd ansah. Mit einem kleinen Seufzen ergab sich Steve in sein Schicksal, umfasste den Griff fest und humpelte, eine aufgeregt auf und ab hüpfende Grace an seiner Seite, in Richtung Eingangstüre. Danny folgte dichtauf mit der Reisetasche. 

Steve kam nicht mal bis ins Wohnzimmer, da eilte ihm Kono mit einem strahlenden Lächeln entgegen. 

"Haben wir doch richtig gehört." Sie kam näher und umarmte ihn ebenso vorsichtig, wie Grace es getan hatte. "Willkommen zurück, Boss." 

"Danke, Kono." Steve erwiderte das Lächeln und trat einen Schritt zurück. 

Kono verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, ein schelmischer Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen. "Jungs, der Stock steht euch gut. Es fehlt nur noch eines von Kames Shirts, dann könnt ihr für Shrimps am Spieß Werbung laufen."

Steve verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen. "Hey, Danno. Muss ich mir das im eigenen Haus gefallen lassen? Kaum bin ich da, wird sich über mich lustig gemacht." 

Grace kicherte laut hinter vorgehaltener Hand und Danny strich ihr liebevoll über die Haare. "Grace scheint es jedenfalls zu gefallen." Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter. "Hey, Äffchen. Was hältst du davon vorauszulaufen und Chin und den anderen zu sagen, dass sie die Steaks auf den Grill legen können?"

Grace nickte zustimmend, wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und rannte auf den Lanai hinaus. Aus voller Kehle rief sie: "Onkel Steve ist wieder da!", und brachte damit die Erwachsenen zum Schmunzeln. 

Steve kam sich bei Konos musternden Blick vor wie ein Insekt unter dem Mikroskop. Er hielt es so lange aus wie er konnte, doch dann löste sich doch ein ungeduldiges "Was?" von seinen Lippen. 

"Ich versuche nur herauszufinden wie es dir geht. Denn wenn ich dich frage, dann wirst du mir eh sagen es geht dir gut", meinte Kono unschuldig. 

"Aber es geht mir soweit auch gut", protestierte Steve sofort entrüstet. 

Kono als auch Danny schnalzten mit der Zunge, ihre Körperhaltung machte deutlich, dass keiner der beiden ihm glaubte. Steve wünschte sich so sehr eine Hand frei zu haben, um sich damit übers Gesicht zu streichen, so hätte er sich wenigstens für eine Sekunde vor diesen Blicken verstecken können. Aber mit einem Arm fast bis zu der Schulter in Verbänden und in der anderen Hand den Gehstock, war ihm das nicht möglich. 

"Okay, okay", gab er schmollend nach. "Die Fahrt war ein wenig anstrengend und ich hätte nichts dagegen, mich eine Weile auszuruhen. Es ging mir natürlich schon besser, aber es geht mir wirklich nicht schlecht." Eine Augenbraue zog sich sarkastisch nach oben. "Oh, da fällt mir ein, ich habe ja einen großen, sonnigen Lanai mit wunderschönen, breiten Stühlen. Was tun wir also noch hier drinnen, wenn wir auch draußen sein können?"

Natürlich wurde der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden und so machte sich das Trio unter munterem Plaudern auf den Weg nach draußen, wo Steve mit lautem 'Hallo' und 'Willkommen zurück' begrüßt wurde. 

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen in einem wilden Durcheinander. Steve schüttelte so viele Hände, umarmte so viele Leute, dass er sich wie in einem wild kreisenden Karussell vorkam. Nach der Beinahe-Einsamkeit im Krankenhaus fühlte sich das hier wie ein kleiner Kulturschock an. So richtig kam er erst wieder zu sich, als er sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen tief in einen der gemütlichen Strandstühle, gut mit Kissen ausgepolstert und für seine Bedürfnisse hergerichtet, sinken ließ und jemand ihm einen gut gekühlten, zu seinem Leidwesen alkoholfreien, Ananascocktail in die Hand drückte. 

Gracie stürmte erneut auf ihn zu. Ihre Wangen leuchteten vor Aufregung, als sie sich neben ihn kniete und ihm die geschlossene Hand hinstreckte. Steve zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. 

"Danno hat gesagt, ich darf ihm helfen, sich um dich zu kümmern solange ich noch hier bin. Als Hilfskrankenschwester Grace ist es meine Aufgabe, dass du deine Medizin nimmst." Grace öffnete die Finger, zwei längliche Pillen lagen auf ihrer Handfläche. "Hier, die sollst du noch vor dem Essen nehmen."

Steve biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hasste es, Medikamente jeglicher Art einzunehmen. Er hob den Kopf und suchte Danny, der gegen das Terrassengeländer lehnte und äußerst zufrieden die Szene beobachtete. Ungesehen von Grace, schoss Steve seinem Partner einen Blick zu, der einen langen, leidvollen Tod versprach. Danny hingegen grinste nur noch breiter und hob sein LongBoard zum Salut. Sein verdammter Partner wusste nur zu gut, dass Steve Grace so gut wie nie was abschlug.

Steve zwang sich zu einem, wie er hoffte, sanftem Lächeln – in Wirklichkeit glich das wohl eher dem Zähnefletschen eines verwundeten Wolfes – griff nach den Pillen und schluckte sie mit Todesverachtung hinunter. 

"Danke, Grace, das war wirklich sehr lieb von dir. Du machst das so toll." 

Das Mädchen strahlte vor Freude. "Essen ist gleich fertig." Sie deutete auf Steves immobilisierten Arm. "Darf ich dir dein Steak kleinschneiden? Oder möchtest du lieber Shrimps? Die kann man auch mit den Fingern essen, hat Kamekona gesagt."

Ob er wollte oder nicht, Steve lachte plötzlich los. Die kleine Grace schaffte es doch immer wieder, ihn aufzumuntern und ihn allen Ärger vergessen zu lassen. "Wenn du magst, dann tu mir doch von beidem etwas auf den Teller? Und natürlich darfst du mir das Steak kleinschneiden."

"Toll. Dann komm und setz dich zu uns an den Tisch und ich hole deinen Teller." Grace sprang auf und hüpfte wieder davon. 

Steve griff nach dem Gehstock und zog sich daran aus dem Stuhl hoch. Als er aufsah, stand schon Danny neben ihm, eine Hand ausgestreckt, die er langsam zurück zog. 

"Danno, das büßt du mir", zischte Steve mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Grace. "Schäm dich, deine Tochter als Mittel zum Zweck zu missbrauchen."

"Was heißt hier büßen lassen? Ich bin schon genug gestraft, dass ich mich die nächste Zeit um dich kümmern muss. Sowas nennt sich Höchststrafe, mein Freund. Und was mein Äffchen anbetrifft, das hat sie alles von alleine gemacht. Das einzige was ich tat, war ihr die Pillen für dich in die Hand zu drücken. Beim Rest wasche ich meine Hände in Unschuld", erklärte Danny vollkommen unbeeindruckt von Steves eh nicht ernst gemeinter Drohung. Um genau zu sein klang der Jersey-Detective eher sehr amüsiert.

"Hey, wird das heute noch was mit euch beiden, oder wollt ihr das Essen kalt genießen?", unterbrach Kermits ungeduldige Stimme die Unterhaltung. 

Danny winkte ab. "Ja, ja, wir kommen schon. Immer mit der Ruhe. Zwei gehbehinderte Menschen sind kein D-Zug."

Kamekona schob sich hinter dem Grill hervor und ließ die Muskeln seiner mächtigen Oberarme spielen. "Falls für euch die fünf Meter zu viel sind, kann ich euch gerne an den Tisch tragen."

Kono prustete zuerst los, sie flüsterte, jedoch laut genug, dass jeder es mitbekam zu Chin: "Stell dir mal vor Kamekona läuft durch die Gegend, links einen quiekenden Steve und rechts einen brummenden Danny unterm Arm. Oh Mann, wo ist mein Fotohandy?"

Danach gab es kein Halten mehr und die anwesenden Personen lagen vor Lachen halb unterm Tisch oder hielten sich krampfhaft auf der Sitzbank fest. Wann immer einer von ihnen in Richtung der beiden Hauptakteure blickte, ging alles von vorne los. Danny und Steve ertrugen den Scherz auf ihre Kosten zuerst mit stoischer Gelassenheit, aber letztendlich mussten auch sie sich in die Reihe derer einreihen, die Tränen lachten. 

************

Steve blinzelte verwirrt und strich über das Gesicht. Was war geschehen? Eben noch stand die Sonne hoch am Horizont und nun ging sie unter? Eine leichte Wolldecke war über seine Füße ausgebreitet, die nun auf einem Hocker ruhten und unter seinem verletzten Arm lag ein weiches Kissen. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er begriff, dass er nach dem Essen wohl eingeschlafen sein musste. Jedenfalls ließ ihn ab da seine Erinnerung im Stich. Warum auch hatte er sich dazu überreden lassen, diese bescheuerten Medikamente zu nehmen? Und nein, er wollte nicht mal vor sich selbst zugeben, dass er sich nun weitaus besser fühlte. 

Eine frische Brise wehte vom Ozean zu ihm herüber und füllte seine Lungen mit der leicht salzigen Luft. Steve atmete tief ein, die negativen Gedanken verflüchtigten sich. Er war zu Hause! Nach zwei langen, schmerzhaften und langweiligen Wochen war er endlich wieder zu Hause! Die Erkenntnis überwältigte ihn geradezu. Gott, wie sehr er das alles vermisst hatte. 

Steve drehte den Kopf - der bequeme Lehnstuhl, in dem er sich befand, stand etwas abseits vom Geschehen, wohl damit er nicht beim Schlafen gestört wurde – und betrachtete die erlesene Gruppe rund um den großen Picknicktisch. Sie unterhielten sich leise, niemand sah in seine Richtung, so dass Steve sich das Vergnügen machte, alle der Reihe nach in Ruhe zu betrachten. 

Cara saß, wie immer, zwischen Kermit und Peter. Sie lehnte an Kermits Schulter, ihre Hand lag auf Kermits Armen, die dieser um sie herum geschlungen hatte und lachte über irgendetwas. Kono und Peter schienen sehr in ein Zwiegespräch vertieft zu sein und saßen ebenfalls sehr dicht zusammen, was Steve dazu veranlasste eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen. Bahnte sich da etwa etwas zwischen den beiden an? 

Chin schien dies nicht zu stören, er lauschte geradezu andächtig etwas, das Kamekona mit vollem Körpereinsatz erzählte und duckte sich nur ab und an, wenn Kamekonas Hände verdächtig nah über seinen Kopf hinweg sausten. 

Danny saß bzw. lag halb in dem anderen Lehnstuhl und war wohl ebenfalls am beobachten, jedenfalls war er ausnahmsweise still. Grace hatte es sich in Dannys Schoß gemütlich gemacht und lehnte mit dem Kopf an der Schulter ihres Vaters, beide Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen. Danny beschrieb mit einer Hand kleine Kreise auf dem Rücken seines Kindes und Steve nahm an, dass Grace wohl schon schlief. 

Ein tiefer Seufzer hob Steves Brust während er das Trüppchen stolz betrachtete. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters hatte er gedacht, nur noch einen Menschen auf dieser Welt zu haben: seine Schwester. Leider standen sie sich aufgrund der langen Trennung voneinander nicht sehr nah, aber sie versuchten beide, diesen Graben zu überwinden. Erste Schritte waren gemacht, beim Rest musste man einfach abwarten. 

Steve wurde plötzlich überdeutlich klar, wie sehr sich sein Leben geändert hatte, seitdem er den Posten als Anführer von Five-0 angenommen hatte. So ziemlich am Anfang ihrer Partnerschaft, hatte Steve zu Danny einmal gesagt: "Vielleicht bist du hier ja gar nicht so allein wie du denkst". Hier und heute stellte er fest, er war es auch nicht! 

Das, von dem er glaubte, es für immer verloren zu haben wurde ihm ein zweites Mal zuteil. Nicht in Fleisch und Blut, aber in einer Verbindung die ebenso stark war wie die Blutsverwandtschaft. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr alleine auf dieser Welt, er hatte wieder eine Familie! Und zusätzlich zu dieser Familie, bestehend aus Danny, Grace, Kono und Chin hatte er auch neue – und alte – Freunde gewonnen. 

Steves Herz schwappte beinahe über vor Zufriedenheit und Glück. So sehr ihn der Tod seines Vaters schmerzte und ihm schlaflose Nächte bereitete, war aus dieser Tragödie auch etwas Gutes entstanden. Und dieses Gute saß gerade mal ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt. 

Mit ihnen zusammen, mit seiner Ohana, wusste Steve, dass er auch dem schlimmsten Sturm gelassen entgegen blicken konnte, denn sie waren immer für den anderen da. 

Und er für sie.

Ende

* Hawaii Medical Center


End file.
